Something Different About You
by xSoul.Crusher
Summary: Prefect, Susana Malvern never expected George Weasley to ever notice her. She had always heard he hated Prefects. Luckily, fate decided otherwise and brought the two together. Starts in TGoF and continues on from there.
1. Intro

**A/N: This is my first published fanfiction. Constructive criticism is welcome. Tell me how you feel about Susana. Always something to improve. **

**I don't own any characters used except for Susana and future possible oc's that may or may not appear  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Intro<strong>

The corridors were now empty and the only person wandering the night was a young Prefect girl in her sixth year by the name of Susana. Knowing very well that there was no one out, she took to reading her book. Patrolling the halls was always a task she found rather tedious. Surely anyone bothering to sneak around would be smart enough to avoid trouble. If they couldn't, then they shouldn't go looking for something they can't handle.

However, tonight was different for some reason. Things seemed out of place and wrong so it was no doubt that Susana didn't get very far with her reading before she heard footsteps. She closed her book and walked to the corner of the hallway, peering down the next corridor. Like she had thought though, she had only just imagined it. She sighed because she actually thought tonight wouldn't be boring like every other night. She turned back around to go back to where she was originally was when again she heard footsteps. In a wisp motion, she spun around only to see a red-haired boy pointing his wand at her. "_Silencio!_" He said, not giving her any time to react.

It took her a moment but once she got a good look at who it was, she realized it was none other than George Weasley. Now, she had to admit she had had a crush on him for quite some time now, even though they never spoke. George looked behind him and then down the corridor behind Susana. When he was sure the coast was clear, he smiled. "Sorry about that," he said breathlessly, "but I couldn't let you interfere with me and Fred's plans. I'm afraid I can only let you speak if you promise to keep your mouth shut about this little incident." Susana nodded and George cast the counter spell.

"What's your name?" George asked, looking her up and down, his eyes resting on the Prefect badge she wore. Susana took notice and tugged at her robes, wishing that she could just leave. "Susana Malvern." She said, trying her best to sound calm.

"George Weasley." He sighed, stealing a glance over his shoulder. "Well Susana, I'll be leaving now before Fred starts to wonder what's taking me so long. I owe you one, Prefect." With that, he left, sprinting back the way he came. Susana watched him leave, a small smile plastered on her face.

`(-)`

The week rolled through and today, class seemed to drag on forever. When it finally ended, Susana rushed out but stopped halfway down the hallway. She didn't feel the usual bouncing from the heart-shaped locket she always wore. She put her hand to where the necklace always lay but didn't feel anything there. Panic started setting in. The locket meant the world to her. She doubled back, heading back to the classroom she just left. After a quick search of the now-empty classroom, she deemed that the necklace was not there.

Then she remembered that before class, she had been outside, sitting on the grass, reading her book, when someone had tripped over her. When Susana stood to pick up her book and help the person up, the necklace must have fallen off.

Susana dashed outside and pulled out her wand. "_Accio locket_." But nothing came. After four more attempts of trying to summon the locket, she gave up. She would have to search for it manually. She couldn't possibly do it on her own though. She needed someone to help her. Fortunately, she knew someone who owed her a favour.

She searched the halls for the redhead but came up short. She was about to give up and just do it herself when her brown eyes caught sight of a flicker of red in the crowd of students. Susana smiled to herself, making her way past the students in her way until she was right in front of a pair of twins. George smiled at her and nudged Fred.

"If it isn't the little devil herself; I was just telling Fred about our little deal in class."

Susana returned the smile. "That's actually why I came to find you. I need a little help with something."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I swear the official chapters are longer than this. This is just an intro to the story. Tell me what you think so far though :3**


	2. It's That Simple

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Susana and possible future oc's which may or may not appear**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: It's That Simple<strong>

"So you're telling me that you tried using magic already but nothing came?" George asked, possibly a little annoyed by the task at hand. Fred, although, seemed slightly amused. Susana nodded. "Yes, how many times do I have to repeat myself?" She honestly didn't want to cause him so much trouble, but she couldn't do this alone. They had met up an hour before curfew, which meant there weren't many people outside. In fact, it was practically empty, excluding the three of them of course. All three wands were lit as they searched.

"What does this necklace look like anyways and why does it mean so bloody much to you?" Fred questioned, his eyes never leaving the grass below his feet, "Most girls would just buy another necklace." Susana sighed. She wasn't going to bore them with all the details. Like the fact that the necklace was a combination of two different necklaces she had received from her mother and godmother when she, Susana, was admitted into Hogwarts. Instead of saying all that, she just stated very directly, "It's a heart-shaped silver locket and it has a lot of sentimental value." Much like Fred, her eyes never left the ground. She was going to find this necklace and she would be damned if she didn't. She was persistent and stubborn, traits which acquired from her father at an early age.

Susana turned her head sharply. She could hear loud footsteps coming from the corridors near them. They weren't too far out so they could still hear for anyone coming. She heard someone mumbling very loudly and immediately knew who it was. "Filch. If he sees us, he'll think the worst." She muttered, to the twins. Without another word, the three swooped towards the nearest wall out of sight. Noticing that her wand was still lit, she muttered, "Nox." Just as the light went out, Filch appeared, Mrs Norris trailing behind him. Susana peered to see where the cat was but she felt someone's hand put her head back down. "Ouch." She said. Her head had hit ledge. George, who was the one who had dragged her head back down, muttered an apology. Filch stopped and looked out into the yard. "Whose there?" His raspy voice called out. When no one said anything, Filch sent Mrs Norris to search. Mrs Norris strode straight to the spot where the three were, out of sight from Filch. Susana scratched behind the cat's ear and smiled.

"What are you doing?" Fred asked curiously. Susana shushed him.

"You won't say anything, will you, Mrs Norris?" The cat meowed back, which is what Susana hoped was a yes before walking back to Filch. When Filch deemed there was no one there, from Mrs Norris' return, and left, the three walked back out into view. "How did you do that?" George questioned, shocked and impressed by what just happened. Susana shrugged like it was nothing. "My family runs a pet shop so I learned how to get animals to like you."

They resumed their search. Three times, one of them thought they had spotted the necklace but overall, they were pretty quiet. Susana was completely lost in her own thoughts. Her mind raced through all the worst case scenarios her brain could think but soon she was side-tracked by another nagging thought that had just surfaced. The Yule Ball. That damned ball was the least of her problems right now though. Even though she had been trying to pluck up the courage to ask George, she hadn't. She didn't even think she was going to go at all.

It seemed that the twins had been muttering about what she was thinking, but Susana wasn't exactly expecting one of them to ask her about it. They were here to help, that was it. Not chit-chat about some silly dance but they did ask and they were having a chit-chat about some silly dance. "So who's taking you to the Yule Ball?" Fred asked. Susana merely shrugged. "I don't think I'm going."

"Really? Why's that? Surely someone asked you." George added as the twins picked their speed and were now walking right beside Susana. With a half-glance to the side, Susana shrugged again. "Nope, not the right person, at least. I've been waiting to see if this one guy would ask me."

"Why don't you just ask him yourself? The worst that could happen is that he says no." Fred said curiously.

"I would but he only realized I existed recently." Susana answered

"Then why him? There are probably other guys you know better."

"To be honest, I don't even know why I like him. I have a tendency to go for guys who either don't know I exist or only think of me as a friend. "

"Is said guy an idiot?"

Susana shook her head. "He's not an idiot; I'm just a background type of girl. I'm sure he prefers much more refined girls." Had she been braver, she might have just something then and there. George stared down at Susana, trying to decipher who this boy was. Maybe he could help her work up the nerve to ask him, if this guy didn't have a date already. "What's his name?"

Susana stopped dead in her tracks, which in turn, caused both twins to stop and stare at her in confusion. Susana, however smiled, looking over her shoulder. "That's a secret." She laughed and started walking in the other direction. Now a tad more curious, the twins followed. "Do we know him? Is that why?" George asked.

Susana just shrugged as they came running up beside her. "Yes but that isn't the reason why I'm not telling you... Is that it?" She blurted that last part randomly. She had caught sight of something silver in the grass ahead of her. Susana ran ahead, picking up what she had seen.

"We found it!" She exclaimed, wiping it with her robe before putting it on. "Thank you so much."

The twins smiled in relief. They could sneak back to Gryffindor tower now.

"But who are you guys taking to the Yule Ball?" Susana questioned, completely forgetting about her necklace for a moment. Fred, who seemed to be the only one with a definite answer, said flatly, "Angelina."

George laughed. "You haven't even asked her yet! Personally, I don't know. There isn't really someone I fancy right now." Susana, although relieved by his last comment, didn't do anything but nod slowly.

They walked back together until they had to go their separate ways and even though Susana was slightly pleased by the events of tonight, was slightly saddened but she didn't what for. Quietly, she walked back to Ravenclaw tower.

`(-)`

Another week pasted and Susana had found herself on more than one occasion, stopping in the middle of the corridor to have a chat with the Weasley twins. That was nothing special though, but it did mean she was making progress.

Lunch seemed to drag on. Her friends were all gone; doing who knows what, leaving Susana alone for what was not the first time. She picked at her food for a second, and then pushed it away from her. She wasn't very hungry today.

"Susana!" She knew automatically who it was. Her eyes met George's and she smiled, putting her book aside. "You look mighty bored over there." George said, walking over with Fred and Lee Jordan and taking a seat across from her. "This is Susana. She's the prefect I was talking about before; the one who didn't snitch on Fred and me when we went to go set up that little surprise for Professor Snape. Susana, this is Lee."

"It's a pleasure meeting you." Susana gave a small smile.

"I reckon that if we had seen a different prefect, we would have been turned in." Fred said. Susana stared down at the table, hiding the blush that had crept onto to her face. "Why didn't you though? Turn them in that is." Lee questioned, a little suspicious. Susana looked up, hoping the blush wasn't there anymore. "Well, to be quite honest, I don't know." She said, thinking on her feet, "A little mischief never hurt anyone." She shrugged, fiddling with her thumbs underneath the table.

"The real reason is because she has a secret crush on us. Isn't that right, Georgie?" Fred joked. Susana knew he was joking but her face still turned beet red, knowing he was half right. She tried her best and laughed it off with the others. "Who could blame her? After all, we are incredibly handsome." George added on. Yes, it was all fun and games until the truth came out. Well, eventually it would at least, she supposed.

Susana sat there in quiet for most of the time, speaking when spoken to and laughing when someone made a joke. Her ears perked up at the mention of the Yule Ball though. Nothing special was said. Things Susana kind of expected, to be honest.

"I asked Angelina yesterday." Fred said to Lee. Lee smiled feebly, obviously slightly upset. It was no secret that Lee liked Angelina at all. Susana shifted in her seat, pulling her food back to her. She picked at it again before eating it slowly. She glanced at the three boys. She had to admit, she envied Fred. He could do things with such ease. She swallowed the food and clearly, her next question took the others by surprise.

"How can you do that with such ease?" Susana blurted, letting out a small chuckle.

Fred smiled and shrugged. "What do you mean?"

"How can you ask someone like it's no big deal?"

While Fred thought on her question, George filled Lee in on what the heck Susana was referring to.

"What's his name?" Lee asked.

"She won't tell us, says it's a secret." George raised his eyebrows, acting as though it only made him more intrigued. Fred squinted and smirked, like he finally caught on to something, oh god, Susana prayed he didn't. His eyes went from Susana to George, who didn't notice the signals Fred was giving to tell Susana he probably knew why she hadn't said anything to them. Susana pursed her lips, which might have just gave away that Fred's assumptions were correct. But it was only when he spoke was she certain he knew.

"She said it was because we know this boy very well and she is afraid word will get to him somehow." Fred gave a cheeky grin and George did the same, agreeing with his brother but still not having a clue that they were talking about him. Susana, although terrified Fred might say something, had a feeling that this might work out in her favour.

* * *

><p><strong>First official chapter is up! Woot, woot!<strong>


	3. A Proper Invitation

**Disclaimer: I don't own any character except for Susana and possible future oc's that may or may not appear**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: A Proper Invitation<strong>

Susana was on edge for the next few days but it was almost as though she was worried about nothing. If Fred did know anything, he certainly hadn't told his brother. Everything was normal. The only thing she had heard about from George was that he had played a prank on Pansy Parkinson that Fred did with some Slytherin girl. There was nothing unusual in his behavior at all, which, was a good thing. Either George was really good at hiding the truth or he just didn't know. She was starting to think it was all too good to be true.

Susana was sitting outside, reading, when Fred approached her. Even though Fred and George were identical twins, Susana found a way to tell them apart. "Susana, Fred's looking for you." She looked up from her book and smiled. "Nice try, Fred."

"Bloody hell! How'd you know it was me?" He said, taking a seat next to her on the ground but before Susana could respond, Fred answered the question himself. "I suppose when you like someone, you can pick them out immediately EVEN if they have a twin. Correct?"

Susana's face went beet red and quickly turned to look at her book. "I don't know what you are talking about."

Fred chuckled. "You don't think I'm that oblivious, do you? It's pretty obvious to anyone but George that you have feelings for him."

Susana folded the page of her book and closed it, looking at Fred. "Okay, yes. I have a slight crush on your brother, are you happy now?" She shrugged, shifting her weight from one side to the other.

"I'm sure it won't take much for him to return the feeling."

Susana gave him a questioning look. How was she supposed to do that? Fred seemed to catch onto her confusion because he cleared up all of it up for her. "At the Yule ball, make your move. It's about time Georgie got a girlfriend anyways."

"He didn't ask me." She stated plainly, looking at her feet and fiddling with her thumbs. Fred gave her a cheeky grin.

"WE just have to make sure no one asks him and that he asks you."

"_We?_"

"Yes. We. Since I'm with him all the time, it would be less for you to worry about when dealing with other people asking him."

`(-)`

Fred and George wandered the corridors, on their way to their Charms class. Just as they were about to enter the classroom, a brunette with a rather long nose tapped the twins on the shoulder. "Which one of you is George?" She asked, her finger pointing at one then the other. "I'm George." He said.

"Oh okay. Well I was just wondering if-" But before she could finish her sentence, Fred muttered under his breath: "_Confundo_." The brunette girl touched her head, as though her thoughts were pounding against her skull. "Um, never mind." She muttered, walking off in what looked like a beeline. George, who was slightly confused by what just happened, stared at Fred, who just shrugged and walked into the classroom.

In a week time, about two other girls had attempted to ask George and both times Fred had used the Confundus charm on them. Each one had a thing that always threw him off about them. They always asked which one was which first. Although they got that question on a regular basis, Fred didn't want to have his brother's girlfriend coming up and kissing him out of nowhere because she thought he was George. At least he knew Susana could tell them apart without asking first.

Susana was told to 'accidentally' bump into George after lunch because Fred had overheard this one girl raving about how she was going to finally ask George. Apparently she had left a note for him to meet her outside at around one o'clock and by that time Susana was already outside. She saw George and started walking towards him, pretending to be staring at her book. She heard a voice squeal. "George! You came!" Susana quickened her pace, hoping that maybe a miracle would happen and she would get to him first. She didn't even take notice that a Slytherin was holding their foot out in front of her but it seemed that George did. As the girl was about to reach him, he saw Susana walking in his direction but she wasn't looking at him, just at her book. He excused himself and dashed towards Susana.

Susana's book went flying out of her hands. She squeezed her eyes shut, her hands trying to grab onto something so she wouldn't fall face first. Surprisingly her hands latched onto what felt like arms. She opened her eyes and was slightly shocked but glad to see that George was the one who had caught her before she even came close to hitting the ground. The two made eye contact for a moment before Susana stood upright. She stared down at her feet, feeling her face turn red. George picked up her book while she brushed herself off; trying to regain whatever composure she had left. George handed her book back to her, a small smile plastered on his face. "Sorry about that." Susana muttered.

George shook his head. "It's not you who needs to apologize." He said, practically hissing at the snickering Slytherins.

She was about to thank him this time when that squealing blond came running up to them. "George, that was amazing!" She said, acting as though Susana wasn't even there. "Anyways, I asked you to meet me here so I could ask you something." Susana couldn't perform a spell now; George would know something was up. Instead she prayed for the best. "I was wondering if you would go to the Yule ball with me?"

Susana's heart practically sank to her stomach. She felt sick and wanted nothing more than to leave before George could even answer the girl's question. However, all Susana really did was stare at her feet, twiddling her thumbs. "Sorry but I already have a date. Susana, here she is." Both, Susana's and the other girl's jaws dropped. "I promised I would go with her so if you don't have anything else to ask me..." The blond muttered something and walked away with her head slightly hung in shame. Susana was confused. What the heck just happened?

"That wasn't nice of you to lie to her like that."

George smiled. "Technically, I wasn't lying and besides that girl's annoying as hell. She isn't exactly nicest person on the planet either." Susana could understand that, for the most part, at least. George could tell from her facial expressions that she still didn't get what he was saying. "Do I have to ask you formally for you to understand?"

Susana nodded, even though she still might not understand.

"Fine. Will you go with me to the Yule ball? As friends, of course."

"I'll have to think about." She said, putting her finger to her chin as though she was pondering on the thought. George frowned a bit but Susana chuckled. "I'm only joking." A big smile spread across her face as she turned around and walked off. George stood there, smiling with questioning eyes, for a moment and watched as she walked away before leaving himself.

* * *

><p><strong>If anyone is wondering why it's a moving at a bit of fast pace, it's because I got too excited for the next years this story takes place in. Yes, I'm an eager beaver<strong>


	4. Kidnapped

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except for Susana and possible future oc's that may or may not appear**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Kidnapped<strong>

Time seemed to have sped up since George had officially asked Susana to the Yule Ball. Before she even realized it, it was just a week before the ball. Everyday Susana's smile grew wider and wider, she had butterflies in her stomach every single day ever since she accepted George's invitation. How could one boy have such an effect on her? She had liked other boys and was often reminded by her friend's that she wore her heart on her sleeve but when she fell for someone, it was only them. She could never be able to understand how someone could like six different people at once.

She probably thanked Fred about ten times. If it weren't for him, she was certain George would have gone with somebody else. While thinking about all this in her Charms class, she had, without noticing, started twirling a strand of her black hair with her fingers. She could barely focus in class anymore. She never really focused to begin with but it had gotten progressively worse. She would just have to read through her textbooks when she got some time in the library.

By 4 o'clock that day, the library was exactly where she was. She skimmed through the things she already knew and read as much as she could of what she didn't. Although Ravenclaws were supposed to be extremely intelligent and focused, those were two things Susana lacked. Focusing on one thing for a long time was not something she really enjoyed unless it was a good book and intelligence? Sure, she was smarter than most Muggles she met but she was not as smart as a lot of the Ravenclaws she knew. Maybe being forgetful played a role in that since she usually forgot what homework she had to do.

Oh God, there she goes again, zoning out. Susana shook her head, reminding herself she had to focus if she wanted to catch up with the rest of the class. She put her head on her arm which was laid flat on the table. She did her best to read sideways but laying her head down was not a good idea on her part because moments later her eyes started to close and soon, she was asleep. Being a **VERY** deep sleeper, nothing could wake her up easily. A fire could ignite and she would not wake up. The only thing that could wake her up was her mother yelling at her or her own alarm.

`(-)`

George and Fred wandered into the library. They weren't looking for a book, just for a place to set up their next prank. Fred spotted someone with their head down and gave his twin a cheeky grin. "I think I've spotted our target."

George returned the grin and started making his way to the table the person was at. It was only until they got close, did they realize who it was and what they were doing. The two chuckled, turning to look at each other. It was like they read each others' mind because as soon as they made eye contact, George hoisted Susana over his shoulders, making sure he wouldn't wake her with his movements while Fred grabbed the books scrambled everywhere on the table.

`(-)`

Susana yawned, stretching her arms in the air. She rubbed her eyes, yawning for a second time. She nearly jumped out of her seat when she realized she wasn't in the library but in the now Gryffindor Common room; a places she certainly didn't belong in. You would think that would be the most shocking thing but it wasn't. "Have a nice nap?"

Susana smiled, still half asleep. She turned her head to the side and let out a girly scream, placing her hand to heart. She cursed under her breath, turning her head the other way only to see another pair of eyes looking at her. She screamed again, swearing once more.

The two culprits laughed, two separate pillows making contact with their faces when they did. "You two nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Fred laughed harder. "Then we have accomplished something."

"You're a heavy sleeper. I managed to hoist you onto my shoulders, push you through the porthole and lay you on the couch without waking you up once." George said amazed how one girl can fall into such a deep sleep.

Susana sighed. "You're lucky I didn't wake up or else I would have probably hit you VERY hard."

The twins acted like they were scared but soon started chuckling again.

"You were drooling by the way." Fred said.

"I know you dream about us but -" George added.

"There's no need to drool."

"We're just regular boys after all."

Susana's stomach growled loudly and she hung her head in defeat. "Please don't say I missed dinner."

George smiled. "You did but we managed to grab you something to eat." He pointed out a plate on the small table with chicken and mashed potatoes on it and without even bothering to question if it was 'lady-like', Susana grabbed the plate and ate everything as quick as possible but making sure she didn't dirty her clothes. "Someone has an appetite." Fred said, astonished by just how quickly she managed to eat that. Susana laughed nervously. She was pretty sure he meant that as a compliment or at least she took it as one. "What time is it?" She asked, putting the plate back on the table. "Around 11 o'clock." George replied.

"I have to go then!" She shot up from her seat but was dragged back down to sit on the couch. The twins shook their head and chuckled. "Aw, she thought we were going to let her leave. How cute." Fred said. Slightly confused by what they were saying, Susana stood again to leave but was again pulled down, however this time George had pulled her towards him until she was almost sitting on his lap. "You're not going anywhere." He whispered.

Lucky Susana was facing Fred because she was as red as a tomato. Fred grinned and then spoke the reason they had 'kidnapped' her for. "We need you to help us with a little something."

"And what would be that little something?" She questioned, raising a brow.

"We need someone to keep look out since this thing requires both of us to set it up."

"But you didn't answer my question. What is this 'thing'?"

George looked at his twin, as though he was looking for approval. Fred shrugged and sunk into the couch again. "We are setting up a little surprise for the Beauxbatons students. We felt like they needed to be welcomed properly."

Susana stared at Fred. "So basically you're pulling a prank on the prissy French kids because if you did it to the rough and tough Bulgarian kids, you would be knocked into next week."

George laughed a little. "Don't question our manliness!"

Susana agreed to helping them mainly because George wouldn't let her go until she did. The three of them rose from the couch and made their way to the porthole. That's when Fred turned to face her and pointed at her hair with a smile. "Lovely hair by the way." Susana put her hands to hair, feeling the mess of black hair. The clip that had been holding her hair was loosely hanging onto her hair and with just a touch; she knew that there were plenty of knots. Out of her mouth came another curse word as she tried to fix it as quickly as possible.

As Prefect, she was to keep watch of the halls for any students out after hours, not stand by the lake in the middle of the night. If anyone caught her out here, she was sure to lose her Prefect status. She already questioned why she was chosen in the first place. She was forgetful, lazy and oblivious. How was she even sorted into Ravenclaw? That was a question she asked herself quite often. Just as she was about to zone out, George walked out from around the horse-drawn carriages. "Fred told me he would finish setting it up since you were probably getting bored." He smiled at her, sliding onto the grass with his knees folded into his chest. He patted the ground next to him. "I don't bite."

Susana smiled and took a seat next to him. She hugged her knees, resting her chin on them. "You drool." He blurted out. Susana raised a brow, turning her head to look at him. She had already heard this. "When you were sleeping on the couch, you were leaning on my shoulder and you started drooling." Susana covered her face in embarrassment. She muttered an apology but George just sat there and laughed at her. "No need to be embarrassed! It was quite adorable actually." He smiled and gave her a playful wink. If there was a limit on how many shades of red your face can turn, Susana's face was there.

Once her face returned to its normal colour, Susana felt her eyes beginning to close. "Um, George?"

He grinned. "Yeah, what is it?"

Susana hugged her knees in closer. "Do you mind if I rest my head on your shoulder again?"

"Sure, go right ahead."

Susana dropped her legs to the ground and lay her head on George's shoulder, slowly closing her eyes and then drifting off to sleep for a while. George glanced to look at her, a small smile plastered on his face when he saw she was asleep. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in closer, leaning his head against hers. He might have fallen asleep too but he reminded himself that a teacher could come by at any moment. If they were caught, the whole surprise for the Beauxbatons kids would be ruined.

`(-)`

Susana opened her eyes and sat up. She was back in the Gryffindor common room again and she wasn't alone either. Sleeping in armchair was George and in another was Fred. She got up to leave, trying her best to be as quiet as possible but just as she was going to climb out the porthole, someone spoke. "And where do you think you're going?" Susana turned around, making eye contact with Fred. She hung her head in defeat and walked back to the couch. "Well I was going to leave. How did I get back here anyways?"

Fred smiled. "George carried you again. We didn't know the answer to enter the Ravenclaw tower so we brought you here. I wanted to just leave you on the couch by yourself but George convinced me that if someone were to find you here, all hell would break loose." Susana laid back down, a small blush creeping onto her face. Fred seemed to be amused by this because she heard him chuckle. "Might I add that, you two were quite cozy last night while I was finishing the setup." Susana raised a brow and shrugged, a hint of red still on her cheeks. "I only had my head on his shoulder."

"You must have fallen asleep before, then." Overcome by curiosity, Susana stared at Fred and asked. "What do you mean?" He seemed to take great pleasure in teasing her. Maybe it was because she got embarrassed easily. "Well, when I finished setup and walked out of the room, I saw George with his arm around, holding you ever so tightly with his head against yours." Fred laughed when he saw Susana's face turn completely red.

Fred teased and mocked her for quite some time and only stopped when he heard George move in his chair. Moments later, George let out a large yawn; his eyes opening for the first time in hours. "Morning." He muttered. Susana flopped onto her stomach, hiding her face. Fred laughed and George just stared in confusion. "What did I miss?"

Fred smiled at his twin before looking back at Susana. "Nothing. She's just embarrassed about being carried here again. You know girls, always worried that they're too heavy." It was George's turn to laugh. "Heavy? You girls need to stop worrying about your weight so much!" With that comment, Susana couldn't help but smile. "Now shall we go see our little 'plan' unfold?"

Before the three left, Fred dashed up the stairs to go wake the twins' friend, Lee Jordan, who was more than happy to accompany them. The group of four wandered outside until they reached the place the Beauxbatons girls were staying. Susana stood in front of the flying horses, calmly petting one of them while the three boys stood a few feet away. The three of them talked and talked and when no one was looking, Fred took the liberty in pointing at the spot where Susana had fallen asleep last night and mocked her. She wondered how many times it would take before her face stayed red forever.

Every minute, more and more students passed the four of them and just as the number of students started dying down again, the Beauxbatons students started to walk out. In seconds, one of them let out a deafening shriek. At first Susana didn't notice anything different and was even getting a little disappointed in Fred and George but that's when she spotted the green slime appearing one every person that walked out. Almost every single Beauxbatons kid had green slime in their hair and on their clothes. The twins and Lee Jordan clutched their ribs in laughter with every other person who caught sight of the green slime joining in. Susana clenched her stomach, sharp pain forming through all the laughter. She felt the horse she had been petting lurch but before she could react, the horse got on its hind legs and hit Susana with its hooves hard on her chest.

She landed on her backside, banging her head very hard against ground in the process. It took a minute for anyone to realize that she had fallen and was now unconscious. George was the first to notice. He stopped laughing and got up from the floor, walking over to the girl. "Fred!" He yelled over everyone's voices as he picked her up. Fred stood, noticing what was wrong immediately. He cursed under his breath. Without questions, they raced to the Hospital wing, George carrying Susana there.

By the time Susana woke up, it was around two o'clock in the afternoon. It took her a moment to realize where she was and when she did, she started panicking. How did she end up here? Last thing she remembered was the horse attacking her. To the right side of her bed, was 'Get Well' cards from some of her friends. "Oh gosh, that's embarrassing." She mumbled to herself, getting the blankets off her. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and sat there, like she was waiting for something. "Where do you think you're going?" She heard an all too familiar voice say.

"Nowhere." She put her legs back on the bed and sighed. "What the bloody hell happened to me?" She asked rubbing the back of her head in the spot where a large bumped had formed. George sat down in a chair next to the bed. "One of the horses attacked you and you fell and hit your head. You've been unconscious since this morning."

"Did the nurses say anything?"

"They might have to keep you for a while, just be sure you're okay. Said some of your ribs were broken when you got hit"

"How long is awhile?"

"Three to six days."

Susana's eyes widened. The Yule ball was in four days and she couldn't afforded to miss that, not after all she and, don't forget, Fred had done just to make sure no other girls asked George. "What if they make me stay here for the Yule ball?" She asked her voice barely over a whisper. George smiled. "Freddie and I will think of something. We can't just leave you here to die of boredom while everyone else is having fun."

Susana smiled and held out her pinkie. "You swear?"

George looked at her finger curiously. "What are you doing?" Susana chuckled. "It's something Muggles do. Even though my mum and dad are both wizards, we live right next to Muggles. Instead of making Unbreakable Vows, they make pinkie promises. Like this." She grabbed his hand by the pinkie and wrapped it around hers. "So do you promise to stay true to your word?"

He smiled. "I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I promise to update a little more often. I have been trying to get ahead and have more chapters ready before I post one (I think that made sense) ^^;<strong>


	5. The Yule Ball

**I do not own any of the characters used except for Susana and possible future oc's that may or may not appear **_  
><em>

**Okay, they appear**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: The Yule Ball<strong>_  
><em>

_"So do you promise to stay true to your word?"_

_He smiled. "I promise."'_

Susana couldn't help but smile at the memory from just a few days ago. George had in fact kept his promise and he and Fred found a way to sneak Susana out for the Yule Ball.

The day before the Yule Ball, while everyone was in the Great Hall for dinner, Fred and George, along with one of Susana's friends, Gabriella snuck to the west side of the castle where the Ravenclaw tower resided. They climbed the spiral staircase, reaching the top in a minute or so. Just as their feet hit the landing, Gabriella knocked and the eagle knocker on the door before them spoke.

"There once was an evil wizard. He took 3 women from their homes and turned them into rose bushes that looked exactly alike. He put them in his garden. One of the women had a husband and children and begged the wizard to let her see them. He agreed. At night, he brought the woman to her house. In the morning he came and took her home. One day the husband decided to go rescue her. So he snuck into the wizard's garden. He looked and looked at the 3 identical rose bushes trying to figure out which could be his wife. Suddenly, he knew the answer and he took his wife home. How did he know which rose bush was his wife?"

Gabriella thought about it for a moment before answering. "The wizard never transformed the woman back from a rose bush when she visited her family. So when she returned to the garden, she was the only one without any dew." The door opened with a creak and they walked in, scanning the Ravenclaw common room for anyone who shouldn't be there. Fred and George were slightly taken aback by all the bookcases and the view it had of everything outside. However, they forced themselves to focus on the task at hand. Just like Susana had told them, Gabriella headed up the stairs near the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw.

Fred poked at the bookcases and paced around the room. "I still don't understand why you are going to so much trouble." Fred sighed, plopping onto the nearest chair.

"I told you. I'm doing this as a favour." George replied, sitting in a chair and looking at the star-covered ceiling.

Fred laughed in a way that said I'm-not-buying-your-shit. "Did she ask you to do this?"

George shook his head and closed his eyes momentarily. "Then you are doing this out of your own free will. I reckon somebody is beginning to like our little Ravenclaw friend." Fred said smiling.

"If I did, it wouldn't matter because she's head over heels in love with some mystery man." George peered at the statue of Rowena for any sign of Gabriela, only to find something small and black running down the staircase. The black kitten ran straight for George and jumped on him; curling up in his lap. He poked it and suddenly found two bright blue eyes staring up at him. It let out a small noise and George grabbed it gently. He picked it up off his lap and poked it again with his free hand. "And who are you?" The tiny kitten mewed as George set him down on his lap again. He moved his attention back to the statue of Rowena. "What's taking so long?" George said and no sooner had the words escaped his lips, did a head of pale brown hair emerge from behind the statue.

Fred gave a cheeky smile to his brother while Gabriella wasn't looking and took out his wand. "_Accio Susana's diary_." With a loud bang from upstairs, the diary flew out from behind the statue and into Fred's hand. He pointed his wand and muttered "_Alohamora_." It didn't open. "Of course she charmed it so that only the key could open it."

He pondered on where it could be when suddenly an idea came to him. He opened the book to as much as the lock allowed him and shook it up and down. Something silver fell onto the floor along with a small piece of paper. He snatched the key and put it into the lock. The diary opened with a click.

Just as he was about to start reading it, the words vanished. "Bloody hell! All the words vanished!" George grabbed the piece of paper that had fallen out of the book and read what it said out loud. "If you are reading this, it means you are not me. Did the words in my book disappear? Probably, or else you wouldn't be reading this piece of paper. You see, I charmed my book so that it would recognize those whose names are mentioned in the entries. If you are spoken of in any part of the book then you cannot read it. Only those who know the answer to my riddle can read it. Flip to the back of this paper to see my riddle." As told, George flipped to the back and continued his reading.

"At night they come without being fetched. By day they are lost without being stolen. What are they?" George shrugged and tossed the piece of paper back on the table. Fred pondered on it, repeating the riddle to him over and over again. George sighed, gathering the stuff they needed from Gabriella, who wasn't at all worried about the twins having the diary. She knew very well what the diary did. "Let's go. Thanks for helping us." George said. Fred slipped the paper and key back inside the book and locked it. With one last pat on the black kitten's head, they left Ravenclaw tower, hoping there was still enough to time to eat.

`(-)`

Hours went by like a flash and soon enough it was just an hour and half before the Yule ball. The twins grabbed the stuff they managed to sneak out with and scampered off to the hospital wing. They told Madam Pomfrey they just wanted to say hi to Susana and make sure she was alright and of course, reluctantly, she let them in then went off, muttering about some business she had to attend to.

There on the bed, sat Susana with her face buried in her book. "Boo!" George said, making her jump. She put her book on the small table to her right and smiled. George put the bag on her bed while Fred pulled up a chair. "I can't thank you enough for going to so much trouble and now if you don't mind." Susana got up and nudged the twins back as she pulled the curtains around the bed she had been laying in for the past four days. She double-checked to make sure there were no cracks.

`(-)`

About forty-five minutes later, the curtains were pulled back, revealing Susana. "So how do I look?" She asked, fiddling with her fingers. She wore a long sleeved A-line air-superioty-blue dress with white lace trim at the top. It fell a bit below her knees and the top layer, which was shorter than the bottom, was cut up the left side and was held together with a light blue sphere to the right. The bottom dark white layer had white lace trim at the bottom. Under her dress, she wore slightly-see-through tights. Her sleeves had small golden designs at beginning and end of them. A loose yale-blue bow was tied under her bust. She also wore grey-blue ballet-like flats with ribbons that she tied up her ankle. One side was shorter than other. Her black hair was up in an elegant and curled manner and there was a large circular golden clip with small strings hanging from it in her hair. Her fringe was swept mainly to the right side of her face.

George's jaw dropped and was so distracted to the point where Fred had to elbow him in the side to snap him back to reality. He smiled but didn't say anything. The fact that no one answered her question made Susana anxious. Fred seemed to catch onto that and in jokingly manner; he bowed and took hold of Susana's hand. "I'm Fred and you are?"

Susana chuckled, looking down at her dress. "I don't look that different." Fred snorted at the comment, releasing her hand and standing upright. "We were beginning to think that your hair clip was permanently attached to your head." Susana smiled once again and turned to George. "What do you think?" She asked nervously. His opinion mattered most at this point.

George returned the smile. "You look amazing."

It didn't take long for them to make it appear as though Susana was under the blankets when really all there were pillows. And it took only a few minutes to sneak out of the hospital wing, since by the time they left, Madam Pomfrey still had not returned. By the time they got to ballroom, there were people already inside. Once Fred found Angelina, the four of them entered and waited for it to officially begin.

Susana stood by George's side, fiddling with her thumbs, which has starting to become a habit of hers when she was nervous. Every so often she would glance at George who was smiling from ear to ear. She was going to speak when the Triwizard champions walked in one by one with their dates at their side. Susana watched in awe. They all looked so... wonderful. "Wow." She muttered under her breath.

After dinner was served, the champions and their dates led the first dance and slowly one by one, everyone else joined in. Susana, who was just now taking in how beautiful the room looked, jumped a little when George spoke. He stood in front of her, his hand out in front. "May I have this dance, your Highness?" He asked. Susana laughed and nodded her head, putting her hand in his. "I warn you, I'm not the best dancer." George shrugged, a smile spreading across his face. "Neither am I."

The two made their way into the crowd and then turned to face each other. Their fingers interlocked, one of George's hands at Susana's waist while her own free hand was on his shoulder. A faint blush crept onto to Susana's cheeks but it soon faded as she got more into the dance. For one moment, George lifted her into the air in unison with the crowd. She smiled sheepishly, a nervous giggle escaping her throat. George returned the smile with ease, finally cutting the silence between them. "You aren't as bad as you said you were."

Susana laughed. "Is that an insult or a compliment?"

"A bit of both."

Soon joined by Fred and Angelina, the four danced to the beat of the music. Everything seemed to be going smoothly until Fred left all of a sudden. The three that were left there, looked at each other before going in the direction Fred left in. "Fred! Fred!" Angelina called. George excused himself and ran after his twin, stopping him before he got too far.

Minutes later, George returned. "He said he had to go somewhere. He had to solve some sort of problem." Angelina was enraged and you could tell just by looking at her face. "What am I supposed to do?" George shrugged, taking Susana's hand and heading back in the direction of the crowd of people. "Find someone to entertain you." Susana heard her say something else but her words were overpowered by the music. The remaining two danced for hours.

They were having so much fun that they barely noticed that people were beginning to leave one by one. Finally, tired of all the dancing, Susana and George danced to one last song, but only because it was her favourite one. Just so happens it was a slow song as well. Just like they had been at the beginning, George took her by the waist as their fingers intertwined one last time.

_And dance your final dance_

_This is your final chance_

_To hold the one you love_

_You know you've waited long enough_

Nice and slowly, they danced. Susana's heart begged her to just say something and get it over with but her brain knew better. She couldn't afford to waste this chance. It was odd for her to think that she had him to herself right now.

_So,_

_Believe that magic works_

_Don't be afraid_

_Of bein' hurt_

_Don't let this magic die_

_The answer's there_

_Oh, just look in her eyes_

George glanced at down at Susana, noticing how dark her eyes actually were and the tiny maroon speck that was marked on the left side of her left eye. All the little details about her seemed to stand out now.

_And make_

_Your final move_

_Mmm, don't be scared_

_She wants you to_

_It's hard_

_You must be brave_

_Don't let this moment slip the way_

Susana looked at the amount of people left, all dancing to the same song but the only difference was that there was no mistaking everyone had feelings for each other. Susana was stuck with a one-sided crush. She was entirely sure what would have been worse; never talking to George in the first place and just slowly losing interest after she left Hogwarts but being stuck with the 'what ifs' or being his friend and knowing that saying something could ruin that.

_Believe that magic works_

_Don't be afraid_

_Afraid of bein' hurt_

_No, don't let this magic die_

_Ooh, the answer's there_

_Yah, just look in her eyes_

George smiled as Susana watched everyone dance. "D'you reckon we aren't as good of dancers as everyone else?" He said, finally breaking the silence. Snapping back to reality, Susana chuckled. "I don't know. I don't think we're half bad."

"Really? I think we could be better." Taking her by surprise, George spun her out and then back in. Susana smiled as a blush crept onto her face. He returned the smile, looking into her eyes. For a moment, Susana could swear he was leaning towards her slowly.

_And don't believe that magic can die_

_No, no, no, this magic can't die_

_So dance, your final dance._

_'Cause this is your final chance._

And he was. Susana, who was completely caught off guard, froze up as the music began to die down. "Sorry if I'm interrupting anything." said a familiar voice. The two turned their heads to see who was talking. "But I just thought I'd let you know that Angelina is still frantic about Fred." It was the blonde girl who George rejected a few weeks ago on the day he asked Susana. Susana glared at the girl as she walked away. Susana knew she did that on purpose, just to ruin the moment. "Should we go calm Angelina down?" George shook his head. "If Fred left because of someone else, there is no use in trying. But I want to show you something, come with me." George took hold of her hand and led her away.

They snuck past a few people and into the courtyard. "What did you want to show me?" Susana asked, looking from side to side. She almost expected for someone to jump out and scare her but that's not exactly what happened. George took out his wand along with something else from his pocket and muttered something that Susana didn't hear. She saw what looked like tails of silver stars go up into the sky. George smiled at the look of amazement on her face. "Something Fred and I made. I wanted to show you it."

"You have to teach me. Even though it's probably for pranking purposes, it's amazing." Susana said, taken away by how lovely it was. George smiled. "You know Fred tried reading your diary but he couldn't."

Susana raised a brow. "Oh really?"

"We couldn't figure out the riddle on the paper either but I did a little snooping and asked a few people. At night, they come without being fetched. By day, they are lost without being stolen. What are they? Stars. That's why I wanted to show you this."

Susana stared at him for a moment. "I guess I have to change the riddle then." George shook his head and laughed. "Don't worry about me trying to steal it. I won't do that unless you let me but then again, it wouldn't be stealing if you let me." He gave a cheeky grin, stepping toward her. He put his wand out in front of her. "Orchideous." He said. A bouquet of flowers appeared at the end of his wand. "For you." Susana grabbed the flowers, smiling from ear to ear. "Thank you so much." Without second-guessing herself, Susana kissed George on the cheek. Her face went red but the smile on her face never left. "Well, goodnight George and thanks again for tonight." She said before walking away, in the direction of the hospital wing.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh God, such fluff xD<br>**

**If you want to see how Susana's dress looks like, you can see it on photobucket, here: ******/albums/u117/ShikamaruLover_(****2007/rege-1.)png (********************Just erase the brackets :3)  
><strong>**********

**Small hint for future chapters: That bitchy blond makes an appearance again and her name is Whitney :3  
><strong>


	6. Bubbles & Voldemort's Return

**Okay, I know the title is weird but in my defense, I'm uploading and subitting this at 1:10 am. I should be asleep but I'm not.**

**I do not own any of the characters except for Susana and future oc's that will make an appearance.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Bubbles &amp; Voldemort's Return<strong>

It seemed as though time went by quickly after the Yule Ball. It was already mid-way through January and the next visit to Hogsmeade was tomorrow. With a heavy sigh, Susana listened to Professor McGonagall's lesson on properly transfiguring yourself. This class was doubled up with Gryffindor but Susana had sat off to the side while Fred and George were at the very back. Every now and then she would glance back at them and smile. Besides she wasn't all that miserable since she still had friends around her, they just rarely spoke during lessons.

Thankfully, Transfiguration was her last class of the day and she was looking forward to taking a nice, long bath in the Prefect's lavatory. Usually she had to take quick baths since she was usually on duty but not today. Today, she didn't have to worry about that.

With a big stretch, Susana exited the classroom upon dismissal and hurried off. She wanted to just eat and then relax but she had to drop her stuff off in her room first and feed Twitch.

After making it to her room and doing so, she patted Twitch softly on his head and headed out for dinner.

It seemed like she had spent no less than five minutes eating. She had been so distracted by her own thoughts that she hadn't even stopped to chat with her friends. The night of the Yule ball kept replaying in her mind and then the weeks following. Nothing had really changed with her and George. Nothing she noticed anyways. She had noticed though a slight shift in Fred however. He seemed... well. Before it was like something was wrong but after the Yule ball, he was back to normal in a sense.

Susana wandered away after eating, returning to Ravenclaw Tower only to grab some fresh undergarments and clothes and then she headed in the direction of the Prefect lavatory. Upon approaching the door, she muttered "pine fresh" and the doors opened, revealing a large bathroom. She stepped inside, admiring the stain glass mermaid and golden faucets. Every time she entered this bathroom, it was always the same. She would admire its appearance before filling the big tub with water and plenty of bubbles. Just like always, that's exactly what she would do. While it filled, she laid her towel and such to the side. She then removed her clothing and slipped in.

The first few minutes were relaxing. She swam from one end to the other and dove underneath but the moment she stayed still, she heard something rattle. Her immediate reaction was to cover as much as possible with bubbles but then she heard the noise again. Without stopping to think, Susana dove under a pile of bubbles and stayed there.

Stealing a quick glance at the surface, she saw someone. She started to panic and thought of the worst case scenario. Panicking made everything worse though. She couldn't breathe and shot up to the surface where the piles of bubbles were. She heard something hit the floor the moment she broke surface. "Bloody hell!" an all too familiar voice said. With her eyes shut and her arms across her chest, she sank lower into the water and took a deep breath as her face tuned 100 different shades of red. "G-George, is that you?"

"Sorry." He said. Susana squeezed her eyes as hard as possible. "Get out." She mumbled, using everything in her to remain calm. She heard him mutter another sorry before running out. When she was sure he was gone, Susana opened her eyes and shouted in desperation. "FUCK MY LIFE!"

`(-)`

The next morning, Susana did her best to avoid the twins. It was going quite well until she got to Honeydukes. She had been staring at the chocolate frogs, deciding whether or not to buy one when someone snuck up behind her. "Why, if it isn't my Prefect friend!" Fred said loudly over her shoulder. "Have you been avoiding us? Every time I called you over earlier, you scampered off, muttering something under your breath." He threw his arm around her shoulder and led her over to where he had previously been.

George told him. Susana knew he told him. There's no doubt. When something like that happens, you can't just bottle it up; you have to tell someone. Unfortunately for Susana, George always told Fred and Fred relished in stuff like this.

Susana avoided looking any of them in the eye. Her face was red again as she stared down at her feet, fiddling with her thumbs. George stood, staring at the candies to his right. Lee Jordan was smiling as he grabbed a bag of assorted candies. Fred stood there, an evil grin painted on his face.

"You know what these things remind me of?" Fred asked, removing his arm from around Susana's shoulders and pointing at a group of clear and circular candies. "Bubbles. Lots and lots of bubbles." Susana cringed and glanced at George whose face was turning as red as his hair. Fred smiled, acting as though he was completely oblivious to the situation. "Let's go see what's over there in the corner, Lee."

Lee nodded and the two set off. "Fred!" Susana called after him but he acted like he hadn't heard her. She turned to George, twiddling her thumbs and stared at the floor again. "So..." George said. That seemed to make something in Susana snap. Her arms dropped to her sides and she clenched her fists. "How did you get into the lavatory?" George was taken aback for a moment. He scratched the back of his head and sighed. "I know all the secret passages in the school." But before she could ask how, he started talking again, like he had read her mind. "During first year, me and Fred stole this map from Filch's office. It was a map of the school and it showed where everyone was. We don't have it anymore but we have all the passages memorized."

Susana folded her arms over her chest. "A-A-And what e-exactly did you s-see last night?" She avoided looking at him but she knew he was watching her. "Do you really want me to answer that question?" She hesitated for a moment but shook her head quickly. "Let's pretend nothing happened." She muttered.

George gave her a questioning look. "Alright. Most girls would probably have slapped me before asking any questions though."

"Do you want me to slap you?"

"No."

"Good because I don't feel like slapping anyone right now." Sure, she was angry and embarrassed but she knew better. It had just been bad luck. George was just at the wrong place at the wrong time, just as she had been.

"Anyways, would you mind telling Fred that he should stop watching us?" She said the last five words louder, in hopes Fred would hear. "IT'S FUN TO WATCH TWO PEOPLE IN AN AWKWARD SITUATION THOUGH!" Fred yelled back with wide smile, drawing unwanted attention from other people in the store. George and Susana laughed nervously and joined the other two.

`(-)`

The months rolled on. Nothing awkward or strange happened after the lavatory incident. It was the last day of school and the only thing that had happened was Cedric Diggory showing up dead and Harry Potter claiming Voldemort was back after the third task in the Triwizard Tournament. It came as quite a shock to everyone especially one girl a year younger than Susana. She took it quite hard.

Susana stared at her empty plate in the Great Hall and sighed. She was sorting out her thoughts on the whole situation. She had known Cedric. They weren't the best of friends but she had conversed with him a few times over the years and he seemed like a genuinely nice person. Him showing up dead only reminded Susana of when her great-grandmother died. She was already bed-ridden and couldn't speak so it came as no surprise when she died. Susana was about six years old at the time and had been in the room with her family. Then again, Susana was reminded of it whenever she saw a Thestral.

Everyone in her immediate family could see Thestrals after that except for her mom. Her mom had already been able to see Thestrals. Her mom witnessed a Muggle jump out a window when she was younger. She had been playing with her friends when they heard a loud crashing noise. When they went to go investigate, they saw the woman crippled and twisted and dying. Some called for help but the woman died before anyone could do anything. They later heard that the woman's death was almost instant and that she had only lived for about a minute after she hit the floor. Susana's mom said she had nightmares about it sometimes and that after she saw it, she had to stay at St Mungo's for a while.

Susana looked up, glancing at Fred and George who were just a table over, faced in her direction. She caught their eye for a second and gave a small smile which they returned. Her eyes immediately looked towards Dumbledore. He was addressing the subject of Cedric's death and the cause of it. Flinching slightly when Dumbledore said Voldemort, she listened attentively to him. She never doubted Dumbledore but the thought of Voldemort being back scared her. She couldn't imagine how he came back and the idea of it seemed preposterous. Susana set her mind straight though and put together the information she knew like it was an imaginary puzzle. Everything seemed to fit for the most part, there were some holes in it though but for now, she wouldn't let fear take control over her opinions. If Dumbledore said Voldemort was back, he was back. Cedric Diggory didn't just die and Harry Potter was certainly not the murderous type.

She didn't bring up the subject with anyone, no matter who tried to tempt her to give away her opinion. She was smarter than that. So when she mounted the train and patrolled it, she didn't stop to converse with anyone. That was until she walked by certain someones' cart that slid the door open and invited her in. "Close the door behind you." Fred said quietly as she stepped inside.

"Make this quick." Susana said under her breath, knowing exactly what was coming. "So what do you think about the whole You-Know-Who being back business?" He asked without hesitation. Susana's eyes traveled from Lee Jordan to Fred than to George. They all were waiting for her answer. She thought about lying but she wasn't very good at it so she just stuck to what she really thought.

"I believe in what Dumbledore said." They all looked pleased with her answer and when she asked if there was anything else they wanted, they said no and she dismissed herself. Just as she was about to exit the cart, George coughed and said, "Make sure to write over the summer." Susana looked over her shoulder and smiled with a nod of her head before continuing to patrol.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed that devastatingly awkward chapter.<br>**

**Future Story hint: There will be a character named Stiles introduced in the future and I think he's fricking awesome.**

**One line in the next chapter: '"I'll ask nicely. Will you please meet me here tomorrow at 1 o'clock?" His smile never faltered.'  
><strong>

**Stay tuned :)  
><strong>


	7. The Aloof Looking Boy

**Summer has begun in this story and be warned, it continues on for a few chapters before we get back to Hogwarts**

**i do not own any characters except for Susana and future oc's  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: The Aloof-Looking Boy<strong>

The beginning of the summer was quite enjoyable. Susana had returned to her home in a city of Muggles. Her family consisted of her mother, Cristiana, her father, Carl, and her older sister, Anastasia. They had a few pets, a dog, cat, chinchilla, fish and small owl that spent most of the day outside. If there was one thing the whole family had in common, it was their love of animals. They would gladly have some magical ones but that wouldn't be possible with Muggles for neighbours.

The moment Susana had arrived home, she said hello to some old friends, Summer, Kate and Leah; none of which knew where she went for majority of the year. They just thought she went to a very prestigious and faraway school.

After making plans and going out with them for a week or so, Susana found herself quite bored one afternoon and wrote a letter to the twins and a few others. After scrambling through her messy room for some parchment, she cleared a space on her desk and started writing with her quill.

_Dear George & Fred,_

_How are you two and how's the first week of summer been? Mine was pretty good. Sadly, I can't use magic where I live. Hopefully, my Muggle friends will keep me focused on other things though. They are always fun to be around. Some of them enjoy causing a bit of mayhem but what they do isn't up to your standards. Sorry if this letter is short but I would rather not bore you two with my rambling._

_Sincerely, Susana_

Susana carefully rolled up the parchment and walked over to the window in her room. She opened it and called out for the owl that usually hung around on the lamp post outside her home. "Critold!" Within a few moments, a brown and white feathered screech owl landed on her windowsill. It nipped at the letter eagerly and stuck its leg out for Susana to attach. She tied the letter and ran her hand over its wing. "Be careful." With that, the owl spread its wings and flew off.

`(-)`

About a week later, in the middle of the night, Susana awoke to something hooting outside her window. She got to her feet and opened the window, letting the owl inside. It landed nicely on her bed and hooted again. Susana took a seat on her bed and detached the letter. She turned on the lamp on her nightstand and rolled the letter open.

_Dear Susana,_

_Our summer has been rather... interesting so far. We're doing well though. Been fun being able to use magic. Mom's getting a little irritated by it since we keep Apparating around the house. If our father knew about your Muggle friends, he would ask endless questions about them._

_Sincerely, George & Fred_

Susana smiled to herself and put the letter on her nightstand. She would respond in the morning, because right now, she was too tired to write anything.

`(-)`

Morning came in what seemed like just five minutes. Susana rolled over in her bed and groaned. She stared at the clock in her room, waiting for her vision to focus and when it did, she groaned again. It was almost 12 o'clock. Very reluctantly, she got up and got dressed then dragged herself to the bathroom to brush her teeth and fix her monster morning hair. She put her hair up in a clip and brushed away her morning breath and headed downstairs to see if there was anything to eat.

"Someone's finally awake." Her mom said as Susana entered the kitchen and took a seat at the table. The tiled floors were blue and walls white. The table was lined up against the wall and was the first thing someone would see from the hallway that led to the living room and front door. The fridge was in the corner, next to a microwave stand with a hutch. Lined up on the wall next to entrance to the hallway that lead to living room was a row of cupboards and counters, a sink and an oven.

Her mother stood, making some sort of food. Her very short brown hair was slightly curled. She readjusted her glasses, moving them closer to her brown eyes. Her thin face had some age spots but not many. She was the shortest female in the house, Susana being the tallest.

"I was about to go and pour water on you." said a disappointed voice from over behind. Susana glanced over her shoulder, seeing her father enter the kitchen. Her father was tall, chubby man. He was tanned with black hair with thick black eyebrows to match and hazel eyes. He always had a little stubble and big ears. Although, his hair was thinning out and going grey now, he was once thin and had longer hair with no greys whatsoever. Much of Susana's appearance came from his side of the family.

"Where's Ana?" Susana asked, playing with a strand of her hair. "She got called into work about an hour ago." Her mother responded, closing the curtain of the kitchen window so she could use magic to chop vegetables and stir whatever was in the pot on the stove. "Why aren't you two at work?" Her mother and father owned a small shop, similar to a pet store but with a distinct difference. They had a small section for books but it was not that. During the day, it was a regular store for Muggles, there was nothing odd about it. However, when the store closed, that was when it was open for wizards. The Muggle books would be replaced by books written by wizards. The animals didn't change much. There were some distinct differences. The cats were no longer regular cats, they were Kneazles, or part Kneazles. The lizards became Mokes and Fire Salamanders and the hedgehogs became Knarls. The birds were replaced by Fwoopers and so on and so forth.

"We are opening a bit late today because your father forgot to reinforce the Silencing charm on the Fwoopers last night. They were due to wear off earlier this morning so we have to go down and fix the problem." Her mother stated, taking salt out of the cupboard with magic. Susana sighed and got to her feet. "I'm going out then. I'll be back soon." The letter on her nightstand upstairs had completed slipped her mind.

`(-)`

Susana met her friends at the park at around 1 o'clock and they sat there, talking until 4 o'clock. Susana had been sitting on one of the swings at the park with her friends and they were all about to leave when a group of boys came up to them. Her friends, much like Susana, were awkward around strangers but those boys were really persistent. None took an interest in Susana however, so she just swayed back and forth on the swing. She was used to that treatment around most boys though. She wasn't the best looking of her friends, she was average. She wasn't ugly but she wasn't beautiful or at least that's what she thought anyways.

Eventually, one of her friends mentioned about how Susana always left for school at the end of summer because her school was really far away and suddenly some decided to ask her questions. They asked what school she went to and how far away it was exactly. Luckily, Susana had her excuses planned out. She told them she went to a prestigious private school for the gifted in Scotland. Some of the boys looked genuinely impressed but some looked annoyed, like she had been trying to show off.

"So you're super smart?" One of the aloof looking boys questioned. Susana shrugged. "I guess you can say that."

"So if I give you a riddle you'll answer it correctly?"

Susana raised one of her eyebrows and laughed. "What? Are you going to test me or something?" The boy nodded. "Yup."

Susana sighed and waited for the boy to start his test.

"So how did that one go again? Oh yeah..." He muttered to himself before looking at Susana again. "I soar without wings, I see without eyes. I've travelled the universe to and fro. I've conquered the world, yet I've never been anywhere but home. Who am I?" He was a slow talker but he looked very proud with himself but being proud of something could easily bring disappointment in the end.

Susana thought about it for only a second after she repeated the lines to herself. "Imagination." She stated simply. The other boys with them looked at their friend and waited for his response. The aloof boy raised a brow with a slight smirk on his face. "How did you know?" Susana shrugged and kicked at the sand under her feet. "When you dream, you can go anywhere but to dream about that sort of thing, you need desire and an open mind. You need a little bit of imagination."

They all seemed rather impressed with her answer but returned to regular conversation with the other girls. Susana signed and stood up. She dismissed herself from her group of friends and was halfway across the park when she heard someone call her name. She turned around and saw the same aloof boy running up to her. "Yes?" She questioned, a little annoyed by him. "I didn't properly introduce myself. My name's Campbell."

"Well, it was a pleasure meeting you, Campbell, but I really have to go." Susana turned back around but Campbell grabbed her by the elbow. Susana sighed. "What?" Campbell smiled. If it had been another girl, she probably would have returned the smile. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime. I don't know why but you seem different."

Susana rolled her eyes. The boy was really persistent. "I'm sure you've said that line plenty of other times, now if you don't mind."

"I'll ask nicely. Will you please meet me here tomorrow at 1 o'clock?" His smile never faltered. "I can't tomorrow. I have to work at my parent's store." Susana replied. She wasn't lying but she also just wanted him to leave. Campbell frowned and glanced sideways, obviously thinking of something quick. "What store?" He said excitedly, letting go of her elbow.

"Malvern's Pets & Books, why?"

Campbell smiled brightly. "See you tomorrow then!" He ran back to his friends, leaving Susana standing there for a moment, a little confused by what just happened, then headed home.

`(-)`

She got home at around 6 o'clock and the second she stepped inside, her mom told her she had to go work the shop for the night. Thankfully, Susana only had to deal with wizards since it was already after hours. Susana dashed upstairs quickly, grabbed the letter from Fred and George, her wand, a piece of parchment and a quill and some ink. She put it all in one of her bags and went off to the shop.

The shop had already been changed to suit the wizards going in and out so all Susana had to do was stand at the checkout and wait for customers. Luckily for her, it was one of the slower nights. She took the time to write her letter back to Fred and George and was extra careful with her wording on what had happened that day.

_Dear Fred & George,_

_That's good to hear. At this moment, I think my summer took an interesting turn. I was at the park with my friends when a group of boys came up to us. One of them seemed rather amused by me. His name was Campbell and he was sort of irritating. He said he would come by my parent's shop tomorrow. I don't see why he would want to though. Nothing fun to do there but play with some of the animals. I really don't get what was going through his mind. You two are boys, why don't you enlighten to me with your thoughts?_

_Sincerely, Susana_

She rolled the parchment up and used a string to tie it up. Then she placed everything back into her bag, just as a few customers entered the store. "Welcome to Malvern's Pets and Books Afterhours!" Susana greeted happily then she quickly smirked. "Oh, it's just you, Stiles."

`(-)`

She sent the owl out the moment she got home at around midnight and returned to her bedroom. Quietly, she changed into her nightgown and crept into bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel bad because I am legitimately 10 chapters ahead of you guys D:<strong>

**Future Story hint: A Muggle in this story finds out about Hogwarts  
><strong>

**One line in the next chapter: "I thought you didn't like me, to be honest."**

**Thank you to clw317, BrokenRainbowsShatteredDream s and a guest for reviewing for the other chapters :3  
><strong>

**Thank you to the people who favourited and/or follow this story :)  
><strong>

**Stay tuned  
><strong>


	8. Campbell

**I feel like after this chapter, everyone is going to hate me but oh look, a very quick update  
><strong>

**I do not own any character except for Susana and future oc's  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Campbell<strong>

Susana groaned as she got out of bed the next morning. Not only was she not looking forward to the day ahead but she had hoped for a response from Fred and George but there was no sign of Critold. After she dragged herself out bed at a quarter past eight, she got dressed and made herself look somewhat presentable. Her hair was in a loose ponytail and she wore jean shorts with a painted version of the night sky on them that she did herself and a red plaid button-up shirt with long sleeves. Her wand was safely hidden in a secret pocket on the inside of her shirt.

It was a long five minute walk from her house to the shop and when she arrived; her father was already inside, arranging books into their proper order.

The door opened with a little jingle. Her father glanced at her before going back to what he was doing. "You're late. Sleep in, as usual?" He asked calmly with a little stab. Susana rolled her eyes and walked over to the cage of hamsters. "I only got here two minutes late and no." She responded, checking to make sure the hamster all had food and water.

Susana and her father bumped heads a lot. While he was very traditional, strict and stubborn, Susana questioned tradition and was more relaxed, though she had to admit, she was just as stubborn as him. It's not that she didn't love him like most daughters would love their fathers. It was only the fact that he had this idea in his head that Susana was the bad child. He frequently took Anastasia, Susana's older sister's side when she and Susana argued. It may be because Susana also questioned him and told him when she thought he was in the wrong and tried to prove a point. She was absolutely sure he thought Anastasia was an angel because Anastasia usually took orders very well.

Once Susana was sure all the hamsters had food and water, she checked the other animals as well and gave food and water when needed. She just wanted to keep her mind off her visitor who may or may not be coming later on. Something inside her told not to think Campbell had forgotten.

Surely, at around noon, the front doors chimed and in stepped an aloof looking boy with jeans and a black t-shirt on. Susana rolled her eyes and tried to hide behind some dog food but she was too late. Campbell had spotted her and was making his way toward her. In her state of nervousness and trying to think fast, she knocked over the dog food she had been hidden behind.

Susana cursed under her breath and went to pick up the bags. "Let me do that." Someone said, picking up the bags before she could. Susana sighed. "Thank you." she said, standing up straight and coming face to face with Campbell. He smiled brightly at her and put the bags on the shelf. "No problem." Standing this close, Susana just realized how tall Campbell was. He was a whole head taller than her and she also noticed how green his eyes were.

Susana shook her head. Although she would hate to admit it, he was attractive but he was also annoying in her opinion. Campbell smile never faltered, like a child receiving candy. "I told you I'd come."

"What a pleasure it has been having you here but if you don't mind I have work to do." Susana said, going around him and walking to the cash register. Campbell followed at her heels. "Maybe I can help lessen the working load." Susana pondered at the thought. A little help never hurt anyone. "Okay, fine. If you want to help, go grab a broom through that door and gives this place a little sweep."

Campbell nodded and did as told. Susana watched him as he swept and laughed a little because he seemed very awkward using the broom. Campbell saw her watching, smiled and started dancing with the broom much to Susana's entertainment. He had to stop though because he almost hit a customer (which only made Susana laugh even more). He smiled awkwardly and shrugged when he looked back at Susana.

"Anything else I can do?" He asked enthusiastically approaching the cash register. Susana pondered on the thought for a moment but her stomach growled loudly and distracted her. Campbell chuckled. "I could go grab us some food and bring it back here." Susana nodded, flushing. "Yeah, I think that's a good idea." She opened the cash register and was about to hand him some money to buy food but Campbell shook his head. "It's on me."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Positive. What do you want?"

"A burger or chicken soup. You choose." Susana shrugged.

"Okay, I'll be back soon."

Campbell exited the store, leaving Susana alone to deal with customers (her dad had gone home to eat earlier). She sighed and looked around. The store was relatively empty except for one middle-aged woman skimming through a book. Now that she was alone, Susana was free to focus on some things without interruption. Like the fact that Campbell wasn't that bad. He wasn't aloof but awkward, charming and funny. Although he seemed cool, Susana saw that he actually tried very hard to act cool. He was a bit of dork. Something else crept into her mind though. How would George and Fred react when she told them Campbell wasn't as annoying as she perceived. Mainly, what would Fred tell her to do in hopes of making George jealous, something she knew was bound to be on Fred's mind once he read about Campbell? He would probably tell her to take advantage of Campbell, something she didn't want to do. If there was one thing Susana couldn't stand, it was when somebody stringed someone else along only to just throw them away like a grenade.

Susana was deep into thought by the time Campbell got back. He snapped his fingers in front of her face which made her jump a bit. "Oh sorry, I zoned out while you were gone." She muttered, taking hold of the bag he handed her. "There's a chair over there if you want to sit." She said pointing to the corner where the books were. Campbell shook his head and put his hand into his bag, pulling out a burger. "No, that's fine."

Susana shrugged and grabbed her own burger from within her bag, unfolding the paper around it. She sank her teeth into it and swallowed. "Thanks. Next time, I'm buying though." Campbell smiled brightly. "Next time? You mean you'd be willing to do something like this again?"

Susana nodded, a light confused by his shock. "Yeah, why?"

"I thought you didn't like me, to be honest."

Susana looked down at her feet. "Truth is I didn't. When you asked me that riddle, it kind of angered me. You looked like you thought I was showing off about my school and it pissed me off but now I see that you aren't as bad as I thought." She gave him a reassuring smile and bit down into her burger again. Campbell returned the smile.

From lunch to closing time, Susana and Campbell managed to keep each other entertained the whole time. Susana learned that Campbell was almost three years older than her, he liked soccer and he was very fond of cats. They clicked really well for people who had just met the other day. They stepped out of the store together while Susana's mother cleaned up and chained everything on the inside for after-hours. Campbell walked with Susana all the way home since they were going the same way and when they arrived at her front door, Campbell started turning red. "So," he began. "Would you like to go out for dinner with me on Saturday?" Susana was taken aback by this. He was asking her out? The average looking girl was being asked out to dinner by an older, attractive boy with green eyes and curly brown hair that was swept to the side. Susana seemed to have taken too long to answer because Campbell's face turned even redder. "It's okay if you don't want to. I understand."

Susana shook her head. "No, no, no. I'd be happy to go out with you but I need to think about it since we just met and I'm not sure if my family has something planned or not since they tend to never tell me when we are going out." Although Campbell looked slightly relieved, he also seemed unconvinced but he just smiled. Susana returned the smile. "Come by the shop either tomorrow or the day after tomorrow and I'll tell you if I can or not." He nodded and turned on his heel, waving goodbye as he left. She waved back and went inside, up the stairs and into her bedroom, searching for any sign of Critold. What she had told Campbell was only partly true because, while her family never really told her when they were going somewhere, the main reason she hadn't given Campbell a direct answer was the doing of one person.

George.

`(-)`

It was one of those nights where even the slightest creak woke Susana up. She kept thinking about her little problem over and over again, trying to come to a conclusion. Susana flipped onto her stomach and as she did, she heard a tap on her window. Through the light coming through the window, she could see the shadow of a bird on the floor of her bedroom. She immediately got up and walked over, opening the window so the owl outside could come in.

It dropped two letters on her desk and then perched itself on her bed. Susana didn't think twice about sitting down and reading the letter.

_Dear Susana,_

_Are you THAT oblivious? It's obvious he fancies you! If you find him irritating, say no if he asks you out. No point in stringing him along. Besides, you could probably do better. Bloody hell, we feel like a mother right now. Don't ask us for boy advice again, please. We don't really enjoy this motherly feeling._

_Sincerely, Fred & George_

Susana put the letter down. That really didn't help her at all. For a moment, she didn't even see the second letter on her desk and was shocked to see it there afterwards. She wondered who else could have possibly written to her. It couldn't be any of her other friends because they never wrote, which might seem odd to others but Susana was used to it. Carefully she opened the letter, looking at who sent it before actually reading it. "Sincerely, Fred." She muttered to herself and then read what the letter said.

_Dear Susana,_

_You silly, silly girl. Before I get into that, you should know that George always responds to the letters himself. We both read them but he does the writing back. Anyways, you must be very oblivious. That bloke Campbell is interested you and even if he irritates you, go out with him. Although George tried to act normal, he was very quick to suggest you stay away from Campbell._

_Sincerely, Fred_

Susana sighed and put the letter down. Maybe now that she had some answers, she could get some sleep and hopefully by morning, she would have Campbell's answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I feel like I should tell everyone that Campbell's name was actually Hayden at first but I changed it half way through Chapter 11 or so.<strong>

**Future Story hint: Lot's and lot's and lot's of drama before anything happy happens  
><strong>

**One line in the next chapter: "Then they obviously aren't even worth your time if they fail to see how wonderful you are."  
><strong>

**Stay tuned, homies and remember to read&review because #yolo  
><strong>

**Please don't take that last part seriously.  
><strong>


	9. Firsts

**I do not own any characters except for Susana and future/current oc's**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Firsts<strong>

Much like she had the day before, Susana woke up, dreading the day ahead. Nothing would make her happier than to lie in her bed and never get up, not until she had to go back to school. She got up and sat at her desk, skimming over both Fred and George's letters. Suddenly something hit her like a ton of bricks. Was it possible George liked her as more than a friend? Or was she just delusional? If there was one thing she was sure of now it was that Campbell liked her and he had already publicly shown interest in her. She had liked George since her third or fourth year at Hogwarts and they only became friends last year. Right now, while Campbell showed clear interest in her, George seemed confused about his feelings, much like how Susana was sure of her feelings for George but also was a tad attracted to Campbell, either because he liked her or they just clicked really well.

Susana threw her head back in confusion then got up and dressed herself. She would just go with what seemed right when Campbell asked her for her answer.

Susana practically had to drag herself to the store. When she got there, her mother was just cleaning up a few things and feeding the animals so Susana sat at the cash register. "Where's dad? Doesn't he usually take morning shifts?" Her mother shook her, not looking to her daughter as she spoke. "We switched for today. Said he didn't sleep well." They didn't touch on the subject afterwards.

Noon was when Campbell stepped into the store. While Susana's mum worked the cash register, Susana was taking her break and sitting in the corner of the book section on the floor, reading some Muggle magazine for teenage girls. She had been so desperate that she started checking the advice columns for anything that could help her but came up flat.

Campbell didn't see her and approached her mother at the cash register. Her mother directed him to Susana and then while his back was turned, raised a curious eyebrow that Susana managed to see when she heard her name being said. She ignored it though and simply smiled at Campbell. "I honestly thought you weren't going to show up." More like she hoped he wouldn't. Campbell returned the smile and took a seat beside Susana on the floor. "Why would you think that?" He questioned, bringing his knees close to his chest. Susana shrugged and put the magazine down. "Because guys don't usually try very hard, with me at least. They tend to give it one shot and if it doesn't work, they go after someone else."

Campbell chuckled, not even glancing in Susana's direction. "Then they obviously aren't even worth your time if they fail to see how wonderful you are."

"You've only known me for two days."

"Which is exactly why it really says something about how amazing you are." He turned his head, stared her straight in the eyes. Susana was mesmerized by how green his eyes were and how the beanie he was wearing suited him very well. Once she snapped out of her trance, she smiled and said a quiet 'thanks'. She ruined the moment for herself though because she immediately thought about what she had thought earlier. Was she actually attracted to Campbell or was she attracted to the fact that he liked her? The only way to find out was to test it.

"Yes." She said randomly. Campbell looked at her, slightly confused by her randomness. "What?"

"Yes, I'll go out with you on Saturday." She smiled and so did he, standing up suddenly. He offered her his hand as she stood and she took it, bouncing a little when she was pulled up. "Awesome, I'll pick you up at around seven then." She nodded and walked him out the door. When she turned around and went back to work, her mother eyed her mischievously. "Who was that guy?" Her mother asked, a little too curious. Susana sighed, avoiding eye contact with her mother. Susana wasn't much of sharing person. She preferred to keep things to herself because the people in her family liked to tease her about things like boys. "Just a guy. By the way, I can't work Saturday night." She said quickly, pretending to busy herself with some papers. Her mother just smiled as if she knew something was up but she didn't say anything about it. The only thing that came out of her mouth was "Okay."

`(-)`

Susana didn't respond to Fred or George's letter in the days leading up to Saturday. She figured she wouldn't have anything to write and would wait until then. Currently, while she read over the letters, she only had one thing in her mind.

'I'm not doing this because Fred told me too; I'm doing this because I want to.'

She felt the need to remind herself or else she might just stay locked up in her room till the night was over even if she had spent the last hour curling her hair without magic. She also spent half an hour figuring out what to wear before deciding on black leggings with a frilly black lace-layered skirt and a sea green split neck shirt with long sleeves, which she had tucked into her skirt. Growing up around Muggles had its perks. Unlike some wizards, Susana knew how to dress like a Muggle and had her own distinct sense of fashion. Although some of her tastes differed from common Muggles. For example, she had a tendency to wear black combat boots (like she was tonight).

The moment she heard the doorbell ring, she darted downstairs, screaming "I'll get it!" When she opened the door, she was greeted with a warm smile. "Dad, I'm going out! Mom knows!" She added the last part quickly, grabbing her purse and closing the door. She turned to Campbell and smiled. "Where to?" Susana asked trying to get rid of any awkwardness there might be. Campbell let her step through her front gate first and pointed down the street. "I thought could go grab a burger at Sydney's first than you can decide where you want to go." Susana nodded. "Okay." The two walked on in silence.

As soon as they got to the burger joint, they took a seat in a booth near the windows. For a moment, they were quiet until a girl, whom Susana suspected was the waitress, with blond hair and blue eyes approached them. She looked at Susana and then at Campbell and a look of fake recognition crossed her face. "Do I know you?" The blond girl asked, pointing her pen at Campbell. Campbell raised one of his eyebrows and shook his head. "No, I don't think so."

"Are you sure? I swear I've seen you somewhere before." Susana shifted in her seat. It was clear that this girl was trying to hit on Campbell. She was pulling the whole "we've-met-somewhere-before" thing, something Susana witnessed many females and males do to others. Campbell pressed on though, saying she was mistaken but the girl simply smiled. "Well, you could get to know me, if you'd like." Susana, a tad annoyed by this girl, shot a daring look at her. "If you want to 'get to know him', I suggest you do it when I'm not around because as I'm sure you are aware of, we are on a date right now and I would like to order my food." Too bad Susana didn't really say that. What she had really said was related to what she wanted to say though. "Burger with chips!" She said loud enough so she could be heard over all the talking this one girl was doing. Finally, the blond girl acknowledged Susana's existence. "What?"

Susana tried her best to smile. "I said I want a burger with chips. You're supposed to be taking our order, aren't you?" The girl returned a very fake smile and through gritted teeth, said "Of course and what would you like, I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." The blond said, turning back to Campbell.

"The same as the lady and its Campbell."

"Mine's Susana." Susana interjected and the blond shot a glare in her direction. "I didn't ask for your name."

"I'm sorry; I thought we were all exchanging names. Maybe later, instead of dessert, we can all exchange phone numbers."

Campbell did his best to stifle his laughter as the blond marched off. "Nice." He said, raising his hand for a high five that Susana gladly returned. That little spat seemed to diffuse some tension as Campbell and Susana spoke very freely afterwards.

"Your friends told me you were quieter last summer and less sarcastic." Campbell said as their food arrived. Susana shrugged. The reason hit her as she took a bite of her burger. She made sure to chew and swallow before talking. "I made friends with a pair of twins. They like to cause a lot of mischief and some of their qualities may or may not have rubbed off on me." She smirked and continued eating.

"Let me guess, you were a goody-goody until you met them." Campbell asked curiously, finishing the last of his chips. Susana smiled and nodded. "I guess you can say that. In my fifth year, I became a prefect. I don't know why though. I'm forgetful and lazy. There were others much suited for it." Campbell chuckled as he took a bite of his last chip. Susana smiled, reaching for her own chip. "What's so funny?"

Campbell shrugged, his smile never faltering. "I don't know why you always pick out what you see is wrong with yourself." Susana looked at him. That was something she didn't know the answer to either. She wasn't fishing for a compliment, that's for sure, she was just being honest.

After a battle on who was going to pay, the two finally came to the conclusion that they would split the bill. Once the waitress picked up the bill and money, she shot Susana once last glare before flipping her hair as she turned and walked away. "Wait!" Susana called out. The waitress turned, raising her eyebrows. Susana smiled and stood, reaching into her back pocket. "I forgot the tip. Here." She dropped a penny onto the tray the waitress was holding. "It's worth about as much as your level of respect."

Susana joined up with Campbell and didn't give the waitress a chance to react. "Where do you want to go now?" Campbell asked, holding the door open for Susana. "Thanks." She said, stepping outside. She thought for a second. "Let's go to the park." Campbell eyed her curiously. "Why the park?" His eyes moved from her face to her hand. He seemed to be deciphering whether or not he was allowed to hold it. Susana didn't take notice though. "I don't know but I feel like going." She shrugged and turned her head to look at Campbell. His eyes suddenly averted back to hers but not before she saw that he was staring at her hand. She felt herself blush as her own eyes wandered to his hand. Then, as if she forgot about her own awkwardness, she looped her pinkie and his. "Hand holding is so old fashioned." She muttered. "Pinkie holding is... cuter." Campbell didn't object to her idea but simply smiled to himself as they walked side by side to the park.

The park where they had met was just around the corner from Sydney's Diner. They strolled through the dirt path that led to the playground and ultimately sat side by side on the swing set, their pinkies still intertwined. The only thing they could hear was the sound of crickets nearby and, every now and then, a car driving by. The sky was dark and stars glittered brightly with the shine of the crescent moon. Susana stared up, fascinated by the stars. Campbell followed her gaze and smiled.

"Stars are so pretty, aren't they?" He asked looking back at Susana. She smiled and nodded, dropping her gaze. Something suddenly appeared in her mind like it had been there for days, waiting for the right time to reveal itself. "I love stargazing. Once, somebody I know made a firework that when it shot into the sky, it looked like silver stars. They showed me because they knew I loved stars." Susana smiled to herself, finally removing her pinkie from Campbell's and tugging at her sleeves. Campbell was in awe. "They must be really good with pyrotechnics then to be able to make their own fireworks."

"Yeah, they're really something." Susana muttered under her breath in admiration. Campbell didn't seem to hear her because he had been distracted by something in the bushes. When he turned back around, he was again distracted by something. He stood up and smiled. "Look! Fireflies!" He exclaimed, pointing out the faint glow of something flying over a small pond surrounded by a small black fence under a tree. Susana stood and saw the glow. Campbell took hold of her hand and walked her over to the pond.

The fireflies' lights clicked on and off upon their arrival. Campbell tried to reach out a grab one but failed as the one he had aimed for flew off. "One of my teachers has a firefly in a jar on his desk at my school." He said proudly "Do any of your teachers have something like that?" Susana thought for a minute. She knew that Dumbledore had Phoenix from what she had read and heard about him. Filch had Mrs Norris and Hagrid had that Hippogriff last year. Of course, Susana wouldn't be able to say that out loud without sounding completely mental. "Well, our janitor has a cat and our Headmaster has a parrot. One of my teachers had a horse too." Susana shrugged, leaning against the fence while Campbell looked bewildered. "What doesn't your school have?" He asked with a little envy. Susana thought for a moment. What didn't Hogwarts have? "We can't use our phones, so we have to send letters if we want to talk to somebody." The two laughed and when they stopped, their eyes met.

For a moment, they just stared at each other then slowly Campbell leaned in until they were just inches away from each others faces. He tilted Susana's chin upwards and kissed her. It was gentle and lovely. When they broke apart, Susana bit her bottom lip and blushed madly. Campbell did the same, trying to distract himself.

About ten minutes later, the two left the park. Campbell walked Susana all the way home and to her doorstep. "Thank you for tonight." She said, wrapping her arms around him. He muttered what sounded like a no problem. He turned to walk away and was about to open the gate when Susana called him. "Yeah?" He said turning to look at her. Susana twiddled her thumbs for a second. "We should do this again sometime." Then she quickly opened her front door and shut it behind her, leaving Campbell smiling to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to start doing the 'Future Story hints' in like riddle type stuff. With what I give you (usually lyrics), you have to guess what I mean by them. Its funner than just simply stating everything.<br>**

**Future Story hint: _I don't wanna hurt him anymore. I don't wanna take away his life. I don't wanna be... A murderer (You'll understand what it represents when it happens)_ **

**One line in the next chapter: When she seemed sure no one was able to hear her, she turned to Susana and whispered, "Do you know what Hogwarts is?"**

****Hope you enjoyed that. There's about one more chapter before we get back to HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS! ****


	10. Muggleborns

**I got two longer chapters down this week so I thought I would post another chapter. Plus this is Stiles first official appearance. Trust me, he appears more often later on.**

**I do not own any characters except for Susana and future/current oc's that will make an appearance.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Muggle-borns<strong>

Throughout the rest of the summer, Susana and Campbell went on more dates and now, as summer was coming to an end, she was positive that she had feelings for Campbell and not just because he liked her. Of course, if she was being honest with herself, Susana knew no matter how much she tried to put it off, she still had feelings for George. Sometimes while she was enjoying herself with Campbell, she would start wondering what George was doing especially since it took nearly three weeks before she got a response back from George. She knew very well he was stalling because Fred had been responding normally to her letters. She had specifically written a letter to both of them after her date, saying:

_Dear Fred & George,_

_I was going to take your advice and just shoo Campbell off but... he actually isn't all that irritating. He's quite funny, actually. I went out with him and it was actually quite fun. Don't worry though, if he steps out of line, I'll knock some sense into him. Enough about me though. Have any of you met any girls you fancy yet? I'll be glad to help you in any way possible!_

_Yours truly, Susana_

When Fred had responded to that in a separate letter, he merely wrote '_Good job_' and that was it. Whether it was sarcastic or he actually meant, Susana had no clue. The letter George sent back was just as short and oddly out of character for George, who Susana knew was the one writing back to her letters addressed to both twins. There was no '_Dear_' or '_Sincerely_', just a simple '_Congrats and no_'. Aside from those letters, nothing strange happened.

Susana and Campbell got along extremely well but as the end of summer approached, Susana was slightly worried by what would happen. Campbell had assured her though that when Christmas Holidays came, he'd be waiting for her arrival.

Today, being her second last day of summer, she had much planned since she'd be busy packing tomorrow. She had managed to go Diagon Alley last week to buy her new school books and supplies but had not seen anyone she knew. Everything she needed was ready to be packed.

Today she would be with her friends. They planned on going to the movies and then walk around London and do some last minute clothes shopping since they were also going back to school. However, right now as Susana was curled up in her bed, she felt something she always felt near the end of every summer; a very strong sense of sadness and the longing to stay and not return to school. She hated leaving behind her friends. If only they could come with her, if only they knew. Susana hated keeping half her life a secret from them when they told her everything. When she heard the doorbell ring, the feeling dimmed a bit and she dragged herself downstairs to be greeted by three different smiling faces.

`(-)`

The group of girls strode into a small boutique after finishing their movie, each immediately drawn to different racks of clothing. Susana had found herself looking through a rack of very loose fitted shirts and hadn't even noticed Summer join her.

Summer was always very direct. She rarely lied as well. Majority of her life, she had grown up with her dad and with girls, Susana found that if a girl grows up with her dad, she's most likely either going to be a spoiled brat or a tomboy. In Summer's case, she was far from being a spoiled brat. She was tough and wasn't afraid of most things, except for spiders and needles.

Susana looked at her friend, who seemed to be checking if the coast was clear. When she seemed sure everyone wasn't able to hear her, she turned to Susana and whispered, "Do you know what Hogwarts is?" Susana jumped a little at the question. That was not what she was expecting. "Why?" Susana asked quickly, trying her best to think on her feet. Summer shrugged. "My little sister got a letter by owl when she turned eleven, saying she was accepted into Hogwarts. She leaves for school the day after tomorrow." The moment Susana saw the look on Summer's face, she knew that Summer had figured it out. Susana sighed and closed her eyes momentarily. "Yeah, I know about Hogwarts."

Summer smiled triumphantly. "Then could you do me a favor and look out for her. She's a little surprised by the whole thing. Magic and all."

Susana nodded, picking out a shirt that caught her eye. "Of course, although I can't say that I was surprised to go to Hogwarts. My whole family is magic."

"I've got questions about this whole magic thing though because my dad didn't let me listen in on what the wizards that came to our house said. Why is only my sister a witch? And what house were you sorted in?" Susana was slightly surprised by the last question. How did Summer know about the houses? Clearly Summer noticed the look of surprise because she quickly said. "I asked a pair of twins about Hogwarts when we went to Diagon Alley." Susana's face lit up. "Did you catch their names?" Susana asked eagerly but much to her disappointment, Summer shook her head. "Now answer my questions." She demanded.

Susana took a deep breath then in a quiet voice said, "It's because your sister is Muggle-born, muggles are non-magical people. Even though your parents aren't wizards or yourself, your sister has magical abilities. That's means somewhere in your family tree, there were wizards but somewhere along the way, the magic kind of 'cut off' and has now flourished once again in your sister. And I was sorted into Ravenclaw, the house that treasures wit, brains and creativity." Summer nodded but didn't seem to take in anything.

Susana could see she was a little envious that her sister had magic and she didn't. It was understandable. "If it helps, your children might turn out to be wizards and at least you know what exists. Most people don't even get a glimpse. Plus, you get to see what goes on in my family's shop after it 'closes'." But still, Summer showed no response, the only thing that had changed about her expression was the small smirk on her face. She opened her mouth to say something then quickly closed it as though she was trying to word everything carefully.

"What else is out there?" She finally asked. Susana looked around to see where everyone was. Kate and Leah were near the back of the store and the workers were walking around but still not close enough to hear. Susana sighed, turning back to Summer. "If you come with me to my family store right before it closes, I'll try to explain as much as I can. If you come by my house tomorrow, I'll show you some stuff." Summer nodded.

`(-)`

By the time they had all finished their shopping, it was almost six. Susana hugged Leah and Kate goodbye and told them she'd be back before they knew it and that it was her last year there too. Summer walked with Susana to her family's shop and when they entered, Susana's mom immediately raised her eyebrows. "Susana!" She hissed "The store is closed!" But before her mom could say anymore, Susana interrupted. "Summer's sister is attending Hogwarts this year. She knows about magic." Lucky the store was empty because the words came out of Susana's mouth without her even thinking.

Her mom simply nodded, turned the open sign around so it said closed and went back to the cashier. She punched in a few numbers and out popped the hidden compartment where her wand was stored. To Muggles, the store looked vacant but to wizards, they could see what was really going on. Summer watched in amazement as she suddenly the animals had changed. Susana strode over to the cage of, what looked like, three kittens. She picked up the brown one and cradled it in her arms.

"They look like cats but they're really baby Kneazles, super intelligent creatures and very good judges of character." She handed the brown one to Summer and walked over to bird cage where an Fwooper sat trying to hoot but to no avail. Susana carefully opened the cage and let the Fwooper hop onto her outstretched finger. "This is an Fwooper." She said as Summer drew closer. "Anyone who hears its call goes insane so dad has to renew the silencing charm every month." She put the creature back in its cage. Summer stared curiously at it then at Susana. "Why don't you do it?"

"Because I'm not allowed too. My parents won't let me." Summer nodded. Just as she did, a good-looking young wizard with a buzz-cut in a black traveling cloak popped in through the window. He greeted Susana's mother and then turned to Susana and Summer. "Good evening Susana. Who's your friend? I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting. I'm Stiles McTraven." He outstretched his hand as he approached the two girls. Summer hesitated but shook the wizard's hand.

Susana smiled. "Stiles, this is Summer. Summer, this is Stiles. He graduated from Hogwarts two years ago and has spent all his spare time since then in this shop." Stiles put Susana in a headlock and smiled. "I hope you remember that I am your senior and deserve respect." Susana pinched his skin and was immediately released. She laughed as Summer eyed them curiously. "He's also one of my funner friends who were in Ravenclaw."

Stiles smirked, poking Susana's cheek just to annoy her. "Speaking of friends… how is it you could even call me that when you didn't tell me that you finally talked to that Weasley boy or that you are seeing someone?" Susana looked baffled for a moment but she glared. "Ana's been reading my letters hasn't she? That nosey little witch."

Stiles laughed.

Summer was utterly confused. She knew about Campbell and had heard Susana talk about some boy she liked at her school but these two together was just confusing. Summer didn't really peg Stiles to be the Ravenclaw type from what she heard about the house. Maybe he was smart but who knew. When the attention turned back to Summer, who was mindlessly petting the Kneazle she was holding, she was caught off guard.

"I've never seen you at Hogwarts. I take it you're a Muggle." Stiles stated casually, looking at Summer for reassurance. She nodded. "My little sister is attending Hogwarts this year." She said quickly before he could ask her any questions. Susana clapped her hands suddenly. "Well, Summer, you should go before your dad starts to worry."

"Right." She handed back the Kneazle and waved at both of them as she headed to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow." The moment the door shut as she left, Stiles turned to Susana with a big smile on his face. "I like her." He said. Susana rolled her eyes. "I could tell but she won't be swoon so easily. You can see her again if you come by my house tomorrow morning."

`(-)`

Surely enough, the next morning there was a knock on her bedroom door. Susana, who had still been sleeping, was rudely awakened when something heavy sat on her back. "Wake up. Wake up. Wake up." Stiles said. Susana groaned, hitting him over the head with a pillow.

When she finally managed to throw him off, she furrowed her brow as he kneeled beside her. "She's not even here yet."

Stiles pouted. "Doesn't the early bird get the worm?"

Susana flipped back onto her stomach. "Not if the worm isn't here yet." She mumbled into her pillow.

Stiles took the liberty of sitting and putting his feet on Susana's bed, much to her discontentment. There was faint knock on the door again and Stiles' face lit up like a Christmas tree. The door opened and Summer walked in, not even stopping to ask why Stiles was there. "Yo." She said, sitting on the floor. That was when she cast a curious look at both Stiles and Susana. "Did I interrupt something?"

Susana lifted her head slightly. "No. Stiles was just muttering nonsense about how you were-" She didn't get to finish her sentence because a hand blocked the words from coming out. Stile looked at Summer, slightly embarrassed and hoping that she hadn't heard anything. "No, we were just talking."

"Okay, anyways, what did you want to show me today?" Summer said, scanning the room for anything strange. Susana sat up, pushed Stiles off and dragged her blankets with her as she got out of bed. She wrapped the starry pattern around her and sat on the floor in front of Summer. "Stiles, go into my closest and grab my truck." He nodded, knowing better than to disobey her. He knew very well that she could open her mouth at any time. Even though it rarely showed, Susana had a rather nasty side to her.

Once he returned with the trunk, he sat leaned up against Susana's bed. Susana stretched towards a stack of books up against her wall and dragged them closer. "These are my school books. Charms, Defence against the Dark Arts, Potions, Astronomy... All there. Feel free to look through them as I explain something to you. Yesterday you asked what else is out there so I'm going to tell you."

"There are plenty of creatures in the world. Dragons, vampires, werewolves. There are dementors, creatures that make you feel like you will never be happy again. Then there are wizards. You expect us all to be good and amazing but not all wizards are good, some stray off to the darker part of magic. There are forbidden spells. One is the Cruciatus curse. Its endless torture what that one does, can drive a victim mad if you use it long enough. The second is the Imperius curse. It lets you control anyone. They do your every bidding. The third is the Killing curse. One flick of the wand and you're dead." Susana gulped. She had a distinct fear of having someone she cared for taken away so easily. Never in her right mind would she ever be able to imagine how horrid it would feel.

Stiles slid closer towards the two girls. "Why are you telling her all this?" Susana was sure he knew the answer before she spoke though. He always had a way of knowing things before anyone said anything. "Because I want her to have a clear understanding of things so I can warn her about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"He's dead, remember?"

"Stiles don't be stupid. You know very well that what the Prophet is saying is false and that Dumbledore is telling the truth. Cedric Diggory didn't just die, he was murdered."

"What are you two arguing about?" Summer interrupted. She eyed both of them carefully.

"Susana thinks that the darkest wizard of all time is back from the dead."

"Let me explain." Susana tried to sound calm. "Fifteen years ago, the darkest wizard to ever roam this earth died, technically speaking. A lot of people wanted to believe he was dead and now he's come back. He's dangerous and I believe he's gathering back his old army known as Deatheaters. He will kill anyone in his way and I thought you should know because he has a distinct hate for Muggles and anyone who isn't a pureblood."

Summer tried to take everything in at once. She repeated what Susana had said in her mind, rewording some things so she could make sense of it. Although a lot of it was complicated and strange, she got the just of it all. There were still some things that she didn't understand though. One, why was Stiles denying the return of someone so dangerous and two, what the hell was a pureblood? Summer looked through a few pages of Susana's Charms book before closing it and returning her attention to the two wizards in front of her.

"Why would people deny his return?" Summer finally asked. Stiles was just about to object by saying that he hadn't returned when Susana poked him hard in the ribs. "Because, acknowledging he has returned, would mean acknowledging the fact that we are on the brink of war." Susana opened her trunk, revealing the dress she had worn at the Yule Ball. She had kept it in there all summer. She didn't know or understand why she had kept it inside her trunk, she just did.

Summer only glanced at the dress for a second; she was never the dressy person. "What's a pure blood then?" She asked, keeping them on topic. Stiles, on the other hand, had crawled over to dress and lifted carefully. "Oh, you wore this to the Yule Ball, didn't you? Who did you go with? I bet it was that Weasley." Susana took the dress from Stiles and placed it on the floor next to her. She reverted her attention back to Summer and sighed. "Pureblood is a family of wizards that doesn't have any Muggle ties, like my family and Stiles' family but that doesn't mean we aren't in danger."

Susana took her books back from Summer and put them in her trunk. She was going to explain a bit more to Summer when she heard someone call her from downstairs. She excused herself, and made her way out of the room and down the stairs.

She was still in her pyjamas so when she saw who was waiting for her at the bottom of the staircase, her face turned red from embarrassment. "Hey." Campbell said softly, as she got closer. Susana wrapped her arms around herself, trying her best to avoid eye contact. "Hi. You didn't tell me you were stopping by." She laughed nervously. Campbell smiled and reached into his pocket.

"I wanted to surprise you." He showed her a small black box with gold lining it.

"I-I didn't get you anything though. You didn't have to, really."

Campbell shook his head. "I wanted to." He opened the box carefully to reveal a silver necklace, a grey star with a silver tint in the center hung loosely from the chain. "I thought I would get you something to remind you of me while you were away at school."

Susana's breath was taken away. The necklace was beautiful. For a moment she just stared at the necklace, her mouth slightly open. Campbell seemed to have gotten nervous when she didn't say anything though. "If you don't like it, I could take it back." He said, trying his best to sound calm. Susana shook her head, a smile forming on her face.

"I love it."

Campbell sighed in relief, removing the necklace from the box and issuing for Susana to turn around so he could put it on her. She did so, holding her hair up so he wouldn't have any difficulty. Campbell clipped the necklace and without even a warning, Susana turned around and wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her tightly, only letting go so he could place a soft kiss on her lips.

The moment he did though, Stiles and Summer decided to come down the stairs and see what was taking Susana so long. Stiles took a picture with the enchanted camera in his pocket before he wolf-whistled and cheered while Summer stood a few steps behind him laughing at Susana's embarrassment even though she wasn't the only one blushing. Campbell was slowly turning red as well. Susana pointed at the two and smiled nervously. "Campbell, this is Summer and Stiles. They have a strange hobby of trying to embarrass me."

* * *

><p><strong>Quick updates happen when you stay up till 2 am typing on your phone or laptop. Next chapter we get back to HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS.<strong>

**Future Story hint: _you don't care_  
><em> 'Cause you don't see me that way<em>  
><em> You don't see the way I look at you<em>  
><em> When you are not looking at me<em>  
><em> I wish that I could tell you every single thought I ever had<em>  
><em> About you and me<em>  
><em> But you don't see me that way (This represents something in the next chapter)<em>  
><strong>

**One line in the next chapter: He stared at her for a moment then just stalked off, ignoring her completely.  
><strong>

**Remember that if you read it, review it so I can make improvements :)**

**If you like this story, follow it because I do plan on finishing it and I am currently writing the 21st chapter so yeah, it's going well :)  
><strong>


	11. Angry Confessions

**Party hard, I'm updating from school. I'm dedicating this chapter to my friend, Elisa because I know she's reading this.**

**I do not own any characters except for Susana and future/current oc's that will make an appearance.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Angry Confessions<strong>

It seemed like just yesterday, Susana had gotten off the train and went home to be greeted by her friends. But it hadn't been yesterday because at this moment, she would be out with Kate, Leah and Summer. Leah would be filling her in with what happened while Susana was at school while Kate curiously asked her questions about Susana's school. Instead, Susana stood in front of the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 at King's Cross Station. Summer and her little sister, Brooke, were behind her looking utterly confused. Susana's parents and Summer's father were loading their trunks onto two separate carts.

Susana step-sided and turned so her back was facing platform 9. "When no one's looking, just run at the barrier." They both looked flabbergasted at the instructions given to them. Susana sighed, her eyes flickering to her parents running to catch up with them. "I'll demonstrate." Susana walked towards the barrier and pretended to lean on it. She turned her head from side to side and slowly tilted backwards into it. One moment, she saw Summer and her sister staring back at her and the next, Susana was staring at a blank wall.

It took about two minutes before Summer joined Susana with her sister, her father and Susana's parents. Susana's parents left the trunks with the girls as they went to show Summer's father around. Susana smiled, amused by the looks on Summer's and Brooke's faces. "Welcome to Platform 9 ¾!" She exclaimed, "Let me show you around and maybe, if you're lucky, we'll run into a few friends of mine."

The girls wandered around the platform and after much begging, Susana led both onto the train to find a compartment. Once they found an empty one, Susana placed their trunks inside and shut the door. "Let's go. By the way, Brooke, I might not be with you for most of the ride there. I have to go into the prefect carriage first." The small girl nodded as they strode back from where they came. As soon as they reached the door, their parents came walking on by. They hopped off and Susana quickly exchanged a hug with her parents and Summer before getting back on, closely followed by Brooke. The train started moving as the two girls waved goodbye and walked back to their compartment.

On the way there however, Susana, distracted by some first years, bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry." She looked up to see who it was only to meet eyes with George Weasley. He stared at her for a moment then just stalked off, ignoring her completely. When she saw Fred and Lee, she immediately raised an eyebrow. "Did I do something wrong?" Fred laughed, patting her on the shoulder. "No, you did something right." Then he followed his brother down the hall. Although Susana was slightly confused, Brooke was the one who truly didn't understand what just happened.

Susana led Brooke back to their compartment and went off to the prefect carriage. She caught sight of Fred and George with Lee Jordan but didn't bother waving. She had done something wrong and she didn't want to further upset George. When she arrived at the prefect carriage, she took a seat nearest to the window and completely ignored everyone. She wanted to know what she had done wrong and that was all she could think of. Her mind went back to the letters she exchanged with the twins during the summer. That's when it clicked. George was jealous, but Susana didn't see why. He never expressed any real interest in her. At least, not that she had noticed. Unless you counted that moment at the Yule Ball, that that stupid blond girl interrupted, but other than that, Susana had not noticed any moment which may have given her any hope. Besides, Fred hadn't told her anything or maybe she had this all wrong. What if Fred had told George that she liked him and he was avoiding her for it? Despite her calm appearance, she was freaking out on the inside. She would have to ask Fred before she jumped to any conclusions. But what if the truth was that George was jealous? Susana was with Campbell.

The new Head Girl and Boy spoke on and on. They finally dismissed the prefects, telling them finally to patrol the train. Susana sighed in relief but soon remembered the problem at hand and set off to find the compartment she had seen Fred and George in.

She found the compartment she had been looking for. For a moment, she hesitated at the door. She could walk away right now but she came here for a reason. She knocked on the door. The three boys had been in deep conversation and were clearly surprised when they heard her knock. They all looked in her direction. George turned away immediately while Lee, who was closest to the door, slid it open. "Something you need?" Susana heard a distinct bitterness in his voice that told her she wasn't welcome but she stayed still. "I need to talk to Fred." She said firmly. Fred stood up and walked to the door before Lee had the chance to protest. "Don't worry about it."

Once Fred slid the door shut, Susana put her hands on her hips. "I have a bone to pick with you." She said. Fred laughed at her display of anger. "Don't laugh!" She demanded, "Did you tell George I liked him?" She added, lowering her voice. Fred laughed again, poking her forehead. "Is that what your funny little brain came up with?" Feeling rather embarrassed, Susana shrugged. "No… but you never told me anything to confirm what I was thinking! Besides I'm with someone now!"

Fred shrugged. "He's my brother. Its betrayal if I told you anything."

Susana sighed. "Fine but could you at least get him to talk to me or something? It makes me feel like he hates me."

"If there's one thing you can be certain about, it's that he doesn't hate you but I will try and talk to him."

Susana's eyes flickered to George. He was staring at them but when he saw Susana looking, he looked down at his feet. "Thanks Fred. Well I got to go before the Head Girl comes and bites my head off." Susana walked pasted Fred and down the hall, not hearing George's eagerness to know what they had been talking about.

`(-)`

Towards the last hour before the train would stop at Hogsmeade Station, Susana returned to find that Brooke had made friends with two girls. The two girls stopped talking at once, obviously frightened by Susana. "Hello." Susana said pleasantly. "Don't worry; I'm not going to hurt you. I'm a friend of Brooke's sister. What are your names?" Seeing as the girls were still a little scared, Brooke quickly answered, introducing the smaller of the two as Carter and the other one as Spencer. Susana sat down next to Brooke and before she could even breathe, Carter and Spencer were asking her question after question. Brooke interrupted though with a question of her own. "Who was that red-haired boy with the twin earlier?"

"That was George and his twin is named Fred. I'm sure you will hear a lot about them through the year. They have a thing for causing trouble." Susana answered.

"What do you think is the best house to be sorted into?" Carter asked sheepishly.

"There's no best house but I would hope none of you end up in Slytherin. Well, I think it's time to change into our school robes. We should be arriving any minute now."

About fifteen minutes later, the train slowed to a stop and Susana led the three girls off the train. "What are those?" Carter said, pointing to the carriages for the older students, but she wasn't exactly pointing at the carriages. She was pointing at the things that would pull the carriages. Susana was slightly taken aback by this. The only way to see the creatures was to have witnessed death and accepted it. "Those are Thestrals. Not everyone can see them though."

"You can see them then?" Carter asked, briefly peering at the surrounding students. Susana nodded. "Yup, now hurry on before they leave without you."

Carter smiled and hurried off to join the others in a boat. Susana went off as well, finding some of her friends along the way. The carriage she was in started moving almost the moment she sat down and it stopped just as quickly as it had started. Susana hopped out and strode inside the castle. She took a seat at the Ravenclaw table, next to her friend Gabriella, who sat stiffly, staring up at the long table of teachers at the front. Gabriella was quiet and curious and she had habit of keeping her emotions bottled up. There had been only two times when she let out her anger or sadness and both times were not pretty to see. One kid who got in her way ended up with a broken nose and another had to listen to her rant for over an hour.

The two spoke quietly, Susana's eyes flickering over to the Gryffindor table every now and then. In the middle of Gabriella's sentence, the doors to the Great Hall opened and McGonagall strode in, followed by anxious first years. Susana caught sight of Brooke, Carter and Spencer walking together and smiled. McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on a stool at the front and everyone listened as the Sorting Hat sang its song. The moment the hat stopped singing; McGonagall began to read out the list of students in alphabetical order.

"Brooke Felgreen." She called out. Brooke smiled and walked confidently to the stool and sat. Almost the moment the hat touched her head, it yelled out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Brooke smiled triumphantly and walked over to the table of cheering Gryffindors. Susana followed her with her eyes, clapping softly for the small girl.

A few more students went until McGonagall called out, "Spencer Laralean!" Spencer nervously speed walked to the stool as though she wanted to get it over with as quickly as possible. Unlike Brooke, it took a much longer time before the hat spoke, "GRYFFINDOR!" Spencer's face lit up as she ran to join Brooke at the Gryffindor table.

"Carter Pandora!" McGonagall shouted after some time. Carter, unlike Brooke or Spencer, stood still for a moment before plucking up the courage to go up there. She took small steps, trying her best to take her time. Once she reached the stool, Carter sat nervously, gripping the edges of the stool. Sitting there, Carter looked so fragile and small, her brown wavy hair covering her eyes. McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on Carter's head and within the first thirty seconds, the hat yelled, "RAVENCLAW!" Carter smiled and made her way to the Ravenclaw table. Susana didn't cheer like the others however, she simply issued for Carter to come sit with her, since the little girl looked confused at where she should sit.

"Welcome to the best house in this school!" Susana exclaimed.

"I thought you said there was no best house?" Carter asked, eying the table and everyone around it curiously.

"Don't tell the others, but I lied."

`(-)`

Everything for the remainder of the first week went swimmingly. Susana was a little behind on homework already but nothing a late night of sitting at a table with a quill couldn't fix. The only problem that seemed to have yet to be solved or at least have a solution formulated for was the fact that Fred still hadn't persuaded George to talk to Susana yet. She was starting to believe it wouldn't happen at all. Anytime she tried to talk to him, he was whisked away by someone else. Maybe she was that horrible...

Not today though. It was Saturday and she wouldn't let any chances go. She was going to get him to talk to her whether he liked it or not.

Susana sat near the lake, reading the latest installment in a Muggle series she had been quite interested in for the past year or so. She turned the page, only to be interrupted by two smiling faces and one nervous looking one.

"Oh, Brooke, Spencer, Carter." She said a little surprised but still happy all the same. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Carter was talking non-stop about these things called Tretals and said that Spencer and I probably couldn't see them. She said that's what you said. Why is that?" Brooke asked, crossing her arms and pouting. Looking at her, Susana couldn't help but be reminded of Summer; very direct and honest.

Susana coughed and stood, closing her book. "Thestrals." She corrected. "Thestrals can only be seen by people have who have witnessed death and understood it. Like me, for example, I have been able to see them ever since I came to Hogwarts because I saw someone die when I was very young."

Still not pleased by this answer, Brooke put her hands on her hip. "Why can Carter see them?"

"That's not for me to answer." Susana smiled gently, taking notice of Carter's discomfort with the whole conversation. Susana opened her mouth to say something but was quickly stopped when something hit her on the back and knocked her to the ground.

Carter was the first of the three girls to see if Susana was alright. Susana thanked her and stood up, grabbing her book, which had slipped out of hand when she fell and turned to see what had just hit her. She didn't expect to see Brooke angrily stomp her foot, yelling at George and Fred Weasley. "Apologize, misters! You made Sus fall with that stupid thingy!"

They both looked amused by Brooke. Susana gripped Brooke's shoulder and pulled her back. "Don't even bother, Brooke."

"Why? Are they jerk-faces? Do you want me to knock some sense into them?"

"Brooke, go." Susana said, laughing a bit at the small girl's eagerness. Brooke, reluctantly, walked back to Carter and Spencer, who both looked terrified by George and Fred. Susana smiled at Fred but didn't make eye contact with George. "George has something to say." Fred beamed, as though he had accomplished something wonderful.

Susana listened attentively but only heard George mumble.

"What?" Susana asked.

"Hi..." He muttered a little louder.

"Oh, so you completely ignore me and now, all you have to say to me is hi?" She folded her arms over her chest. Yes, she was bitter. She didn't like being ignored, not by her friends anyways.

George shrugged. "Yup, pretty much, besides why should I bother? You're with that git. Cameron, was it?"

Fred, who was all too amused, took a seat on the grass and watched the argument unfold.

"It's Campbell and what does he have anything to do with this?" She could feel her face turn red from anger. The logical part of her brain was telling her to walk away and find Gabriella or someone else but the other side, the irrational side was screaming and boiling from rage. Rage because she knew exactly where this was going and it would not end well.

"He has everything to do with this!" George exploded. He looked like he wanted to hit Susana but he didn't. Even though he hadn't laid a hand on her, she felt like he did emotionally. His eyes showed nothing but hatred and it really did scare her. Her eyes watered then she glared back with as much intensity as George.

"You remember that guy I told you about last year? The one I was head over heels for? That was you, you blind git! It was always you! I have had a crush on you for four years and you never even so much as glanced at me." She said through gritted teeth. "I always thought that I, a stupid Ravenclaw prat of a prefect, would never get the oh-so-cool Gryffindor, George Weasley, to notice me. Until last year, when you came running down that damned corridor, asking me to keep quiet. Why do you think I didn't rat you out?" Tears were now starting to stream down her face and George seemed thoroughly shocked but Susana didn't let him talk. "Then you asked me to the Yule Ball and I thought I might actually have a chance. Fred even offered to help me out a bit but the year went by and over the summer, I found someone who finally noticed me as something more than just a girl. But you are still my problem! Just because you didn't pluck up the courage to ask me out, doesn't mean you have to treat me like I don't even exist! You had your chance and now it's gone and it's never coming back, George Weasley."

Susana wiped her tear-stained cheeks with the palm of her hand and walked right past George, bumping him on the shoulder. Immediate regret sunk in as she relayed all she had just said. Maybe she should go back and apologize? She was the Ravenclaw; she should have figured it all out. Then again, he was the Gryffindor; he should have had the courage to say something. No matter how guilty she felt, the deed was done. She couldn't take back what she said. Susana lowered her head and let the tears fall down after she was a good distance away.

"Susana!" She heard someone call. Quickly, she used her sleeve to clear away her tears and looked up to see who had called her. There was Gabriella and Azula, another friend of hers, walking towards her. As they drew closer, they picked up their pace, obviously noticing that something was wrong.

"What happened?" Azula asked, coming to a halt in front of her. Susana tried her best to smile but evidently, she just started crying again, explaining in broken sentences what had just happened. Much like how her sentence came out, her heart was feeble and broken and most of all, completely and utterly confusing. Always having been the go-to person when someone else was sad and always having suppressed her emotions in front of others, completely opening up to her friends and crying her heart out, where everyone could see her, was strange and alien to Susana.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel good about this chapter :3<strong>

**Future Story hint: _In a room full of frozen faces,_  
><em>and a moment of fractured time,<em>  
><em>we eclipse in a conversation,<em>  
><em>as the words, they pass us by.<em>  
><em>With you, we could be the only ones here. (Represents a chapter that will take place on Fred &amp; George's birthday)<br>_**

**One line in the next chapter: "I knew you were too good to be a Prefect."  
><strong>

**Remember, if you read it, review it so I can make improvements :3**

**Stay tuned **


	12. Broken Heart x2

**Boop boop badoop**

**I do not own any characters except for Susana and future ocs that will make appearances**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Broken Hearts x2<strong>

Sadly, her new DADA teacher was less than fitting. Susana was not pleased by Dolores' teaching methods and punishments. So much so, this led to Susana never calling her Professor. Susana refused to give her a high and admiral title like Professor. Despite Dolores' many protests to this treatment, Susana did not falter. It took about 35 detentions in a row of constantly writing out the words _"I must treat my teacher with respect"_ and attempting to strip Susana of her Prefect status (which Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick gladly put a stop to) before Dolores finally gave up. It was the only class that she, Susana, had ever been yelled at in and she was mighty proud about it.

However, Susana had been warned by Professor Flitwick that she had to be careful or else next time, he wouldn't be able to do anything. So when she heard word about a group forming to teach actual defense against the Dark Arts, Susana didn't go but that didn't stop her from doing a bit of practice on her own. Since she had learned many spells already from her past years, she was trying out some more advanced magic. She had spent all day during the first visit to Hogsmeade practicing the Patronus Charm, which was exceedingly difficult since she couldn't find a happy enough memory to choose. By the time she decided to return to Hogwarts, she had only managed to conjure a vague large cat-shaped wisp. The memory that got her that far was her first date with Campbell and the fireflies they saw.

It seemed that her own rebellion against Umbridge caught the ears of a few students and a few asked her questions about her detentions, but Susana merely told them that it hadn't been much. She was rather embarrassed by the scar on her hand. She didn't give details until she was cornered by someone, or two someones while patrolling the corridors at night.

"I see there's a Prefect in this school who defies Umbridge almost as much we do." Fred said approvingly when he snuck up on her while she was patrolling the hallways. George stood at his side quietly, avoiding eye contact. She beckoned them into an empty classroom and sighed, shutting the door behind her. "We want to hear what really happened though, since this is one of your first acts of rebellion. Exhilarating, isn't it?" A playful smile danced on his, Fred's, face as he sat on a desk. Susana leaned against the front desk that would have belonged to a teacher.

"I've had about 35 detentions in a row because I refused to call her Professor. I will never call that toad-faced bitch by Professor. Only legitimate teachers deserve to be called that."

"What did she make you do during detention?"

Susana raised her hand and showed Fred the fresh scar on the back of her hand. He grabbed it and read what it said. "_'I must treat my teacher with respect.'_"

For the first time in almost two months, George actually looked at Susana but quickly looked at the scar.

"Did she carve that into you?" he said finally, obviously trying to resist the urge to yell. Susana, although shocked by George, shook her head. "No, she has this strange quill that uses blood as ink. As you write, it engraves the words into your skin."

Fred looked flabbergasted, letting go of Susana's hand. "That old bat has nothing better to do. Reckon it's time we hatched a plan, don't you think, Georgie?"

"I do believe it is, Freddie."

Susana smiled, walking back to the door of the classroom. "You two should get going now before Dolores comes by and makes you write lines too."

"In due time, I'm sure we will." Fred said, sliding off the desk.

Susana opened the door and peered into the corridor. When she deemed that the coast was clear, she stepped out, issuing for the twins to follow.

`(-)`

As the weeks carried on, George spoke a bit more to Susana. And although she was still a bit angry, she was also very pleased that they had gone a little back to normal. There were still times where it was incredibly awkward but Fred always dimmed the awkwardness didn't stop Susana from feeling like George had left some things unsaid. She could only blame herself for that. Every time he tried to bring it up, she would wave it off like nothing. She was scared, because she knew if they talked about it; it would end in one of two ways. Either they would start arguing again or she would start crying again. Both of which she didn't want to do.

Quidditch season had started already so she found quite a few afternoons not being confronted by George and having to make up some silly excuse to avoid anything she didn't want to talk about. Susana took to read her books and sneaking into empty classes to practice a bit.

One Saturday, she found herself back in Dolores' office with a quill in hand. "I think you know what you are to write." said the sickly sweet voice of Dolores Umbridge. Susana rolled her eyes and turned in her chair to face the idiot cat lady. "No, I don't. If you don't remember, Dolores, I'm here for helping my friend when she was confused by something written in that book we always read for class. I still fail to see what I did wrong."

"Young lady," Dolores started, with a strong distaste and forced sweetness in her voice, "I think we both know the real reason you are here and unless you start treating your superior with respect, you will continue to make repeated visits to this office." With a sick chuckle, Dolores beckoned Susana to begin writing. Susana, however, furrowed her brows and laughed as though what Dolores just said was the stupidest thing in the world. "_My superior?_ Far from it and I'll start treating you with respect once you start teaching actual lessons and stop acting like a fake little schoolgirl." If there was something she got from hanging out with Fred and George, it was her nerve. "I know how you treat Muggle-borns like Brooke Felgreen and Spencer Laralean. You're sick."

"One more word out of you and I will see to it that you lose your Prefect title. How you managed to get it, I have no clue." Umbridge put her hands together and straightened herself up. "Now write."

Susana turned back to the piece of parchment and started to write but suddenly she stood up and walked to the door. "Get back here!" Dolores burst out. Susana smirked, facing the door and opening it. "No." Whatever Dolores said after that, Susana did not hear, she had slammed the door behind her and was already heading to find Professor Flitwick.

`(-)`

"So you just quit being a Prefect?" Fred asked the day after while they were hanging out on the rather empty fifth floor, impressed and shock at the same time.

Susana nodded for what seemed like the hundredth time today. After she left Dolores yesterday, angry as hell in her office, Susana found Flitwick exiting the teacher's lounge. When she explained her situation, Flitwick understood but again, warned her otherwise on disrespecting Dolores like she had. Susana had assured him she would try not to. She had handed over her Prefect badge and that was that.

"And you called her a fake little schoolgirl?" George asked, leaned up against the wall.

"Uh huh." Susana confirmed, sitting on the window sill across from him.

"I knew you were too good to be a Prefect." Fred said crossing his arms over his chest, smiling at Susana.

"Well Dolores kept using it as some sort of advantage over me and I wasn't going to let her keep doing it." Susana muttered out loud.

"Why don't you join the D.A then?" Fred asked, walking over and sitting on the window sill with Susana. She shrugged, shifting her feet to give Fred a bit more room. "Dunno but I have been practicing on my own. I have nearly prefected my Patronus but I'm just not quite there yet. My memory isn't happy enough, I think."

"What's the memory?" George asked. His eyebrows rose with curiosity. Susana looked out the window, rather flustered because she didn't want to answer the question. She tried to think of something to change the topic but she did bring it on herself. She took a deep breath, staring out the window to avoid eye contact.

"My first date with Campbell." She mumbled, still looking out the window but from the corner of her eye, she saw George roll his eyes. Fred, trying to make sure things didn't get awkward, spoke out. "How far has it gotten you?" He asked, not out of curiosity but for the greater good. Susana removed her wand from her pocket.

"_Expecto Patronum_." She said in a bored way. From her wand, a silver and vague large cat-shaped wisp erupted and quickly disappeared.

"Well, it's a start." George said quickly, shrugging.

"Are you going to the Quidditch game next week?" Fred questioned, sliding off the window sill.

Susana nodded. "Yup. I'll be in the stands, cheering on the Slytherin team." She glanced at the twin's faces of confusing and laughed. "I'm just kidding. Come on, let's head down for dinner. I'm starved."

On the day of the Quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor, Susana sat next to Gabriella and Azula, both of which were sporting Gryffindor colours. They chatted adamantly about their predictions. Azula, who was the roughest of them, thought that there would be fight over this match for some reason. Although, Susana wished to believe otherwise, something in the pit of her stomach gave her a bad feeling. Minutes later, the match began and Susana watched as the players shot into the sky.

Susana watched as, for the third time, the quaffle entered one of Gryffindor's hoops. Hearing the roar of Luna Lovegood's hat, however, lifted her spirits a bit. Surely, after Gryffindor scored and so did Slytherin once again, Harry Potter had caught the Snitch. Susana cheered but then her eyes caught sight of Draco Malfoy down below drawing closer to the players. Susana immediately thought about what Azula had said earlier, about her believing there would be a fight today. Azula had been right.

Susana, without taking her eyes off the pitch, ran towards the exit. She took the steps down two at a time. By the time she got all the way down, it was too late. She saw, who she thought was, George and Harry attacking Draco while Fred was being held back by three people. When Madam Hooch told them to go see McGonagall, Susana stood rooted to her spot as George and Harry marched off.

She didn't move until Azula and Gabriella showed up, panting. "What was that about?" Gabriella said breathlessly.

Susana shrugged. "I don't know but I'm going to go find out."

Susana raced back to the castle. She hadn't thought this through at all. She had no idea where they were and the chances of finding George were slim at this moment. She searched up and down the corridors until finally she saw Dolores making her way out of McGonagall's office. Susana stomped up to her, glaring with such ferociousness that she was sure she saw Dolores flinch for a moment. "What did you do?" Susana said through gritted teeth. Dolores laughed girlishly. "I gave them a suitable punishment." The toad strode off down the corridor looking incredibly satisfied with herself. Susana followed her with her eyes until she heard the door open and this time Harry and George emerged. George saw Susana and let Harry go off on his own.

"What happened?" She demanded, sitting him down on a low window sill. George balled his hands into fists and glared at the floor. Susana listened as George explained what had occurred, about how he was provoked and how Malfoy made nasty comments about his family. The way George described it made her blood boil. She took her wand out from her pocket and ripped a piece of cloth from her robes.

"What are you doing?" George asked, eying her carefully.

"You have a swollen lip." She stated calmly, holding the ripped cloth like sack for a moment. She pointed her wand at the inside of the cloth. "_Aguamenti_." She muttered. Water appeared inside the cloth and immediately started dripping through. "_Glacius_." She added quickly. A blast of freezing cold air erupted from her wand, turning the dripping water into ice. Susana tied the ends together and handed it to George. He placed the cloth full of ice on his swelled lip and sighed.

"Malfoy went too far. He really did deserve it and Dolores! How could she possibly be given the power to ban you and Fred and Harry from Quidditch? That woman is pure evil!" Susana would have continued ranting but was stopped because George had grabbed her by the chin and turned her head in his direction. "George?" She said, reaching to touch his hand.

Slowly, like they were in some cheesy movie, George put the ice down and stared admiringly at Susana. It was as though he was taking in all of her facial features, from her dark, thick eyelashes to her rather small lips. Susana was beyond confused, she stowed her wand back into her pocket and gripping weakly at George's hand. "George?" She repeated but he didn't seem to hear her.

Then in one swift movement, he placed his lips on hers. She had to admit she was quite shocked at first but she did return the kiss. For a second, she was pretty darn happy about what she was doing but that was only for a second. She pulled back. Campbell was her boyfriend and she went and kissed another guy. Campbell, the guy who treated her right and had given her the star necklace that lay comfortably under her robes. She just went and betrayed his trust. She had just cheated on one of sweetest guys she has ever met. And she felt absolutely terrible and ashamed.

Her eyes watered as she stood up and started walking away, her hand in front of her mouth. "Susana, come back!" George called from behind her. She ignored him and kept walking. All she wanted to do was crawl up and cry because she just betrayed the first guy who ever gave her the time of day.

She turned corner after corner, bumping into passing students without taking notice because she just felt so hallow on the inside. It wasn't until she was safe in the Ravenclaw common room that she sat in the armchair closest to the window and cried. It was in that moment that she decided that she didn't deserve Campbell. Not after what she just did…

* * *

><p><strong>Don't you just feel bad for Campbell? It kind of broke my heart a little do that to the poor guy :**

**Future Story hint: _They say the first broken heart_  
><em>Is the hardest to mend<em>  
><em>Left alone with my own thoughts <em>  
><em>I don't want this to end<em>  
><em>My heart is freaking out<em>  
><em>From what you're putting me through<em>  
><em>I don't want to let, go - of - you (Represents two things in the next two chapters)<em>_  
><em>**

**One line in the next chapter: The words echoed through her brain for the next weeks, _'choose the one that makes you happier'_.  
><strong>

**Remember, if you read it, review it so I can make improvements :3**

**Stay tuned **


	13. The Beginning of Happy Ever After

**I'm dedicating this chapter to SephCurrentDaughterofPoseido n because of all the reviews/nice comments she left me. Thank you so much :)  
><strong>

**I do not own any characters except for Susana and future/current oc's**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: The Beginning of Happy Ever After<strong>

After a good fifteen minutes of crying, Susana went upstairs to her dormitory. She wanted to write to someone, someone who knew about her Muggle life, who could understand. At first, she thought of Stiles but decided otherwise. Instead she wrote to Summer. Summer would help her.

_Dear Summer,_

_I hope you're okay with me writing to you out of the blue but I don't know what to do. I know I shouldn't have done what I did but I did it anyway._

_I kissed another guy. Well, actually, he kissed me and I returned it, which is just as bad! I really don't know what to do. Campbell is amazing and I really don't deserve him._

_You see though, the guy that kissed me is the guy I've had a crush on forever. I thought I managed to push it away when I started dating Campbell. I guess I didn't though._

_Again, sorry for the sudden letter but I honestly and truly am so confused right now._

_Sincerely, Susana_

_P.s if and when you reply, go to my house and ask my parents to send the letter back with Critold._

She sealed the letter and slightly hesitated as she headed back to the common room. With much effort, she descended the last few steps into the common room and out the door. She would not stop to talk to anyone until she got the Owlery. Luckily enough, no one did stop her and soon she was standing near a barn owl, tying the letter to its leg securely. The owl spread its large wings and took off.

The next few days were probably the most awkward and terrible days of her life. It took every ounce of her being not start crying over her terrible, terrible mistake every time she saw George. He didn't dare approach her. She was sure it was because he was afraid he'd set her off. Fred, on the other hand, had asked her what happened to make them act that way after they had finally started talking again. Susana had explained it to him, just as she had explained it to Summer in her letter.

When the letter finally returned, Susana couldn't help but feel a little eager and scared. The first thing she noticed was Critold, the screech owl that belonged to her family. She gave him a quick pat on his head before untying the letter from his leg, which he held out for easier access. The moment she got the letter off the owl's leg, she tore the letter open. She wanted words of comfort but also of better judgment and that was exactly what she got.

_Dear Susana,_

_I'm still a little new to this whole owl thing so bear with me._

_You got yourself quite in a pickle there. Never really expected you to get yourself in a situation like this, thought it would be Leah to get into something like this._

_One, you are an idiot for letting it happen in the first place. Second, no matter how guilty you feel, it doesn't change anything. Third, I'm terrible with these kinds of things._

_In the end, it is your choice and I think you might have suspected this for a while but you are going to have to choose. You can't base it on who the nicer guy is, or who treats you better. You have to choose the one that makes you happier, because even the nicest one might not make you happiest._

_Best of luck, Summer_

The letter was exactly what she needed but she was still confused. How was she supposed to find out who made her happiest? With Christmas Holidays coming up, Susana was sure she would find out.

The words echoed through her brain for the next weeks, _'choose the one that makes you happier'_. She was beyond confused but slowly, like a complicated puzzle, she started to put the pieces together. Starting first with the outer and most basic part of the puzzle, she had to choose between the two and who she thought made her happiest. Then she started working on the inner and most complicated parts of the puzzle. Surely enough though, she was almost there and all she needed was to find that last piece that would complete the puzzle.

In the weeks leading up to the Christmas Holidays, Susana spent her time avoiding any unwanted attention. At the top of her list of people to avoid, was George. Not because she was bitter but because she knew that if he tried to talk to her, she knew she would feel subjected to make her decision then and there. She needed time to think everything over.

It was only until the last day of school before holidays that she found the last piece of the puzzle. She knew how to choose the one that made her happiest. It was something she had been working on tirelessly on, in hopes that she would perfect it. Maybe it was because it was staring her in the face the whole time that she didn't realize it sooner. The answer was the Patronus charm.

During lunch, she snuck outside and was glad to find that there was no one else around. Nobody was there to distract her. She removed her wand from her pocket and concentrated hard in the first memory. Her first kiss with Campbell. "_Expecto Patronum!_" She exclaimed and from the tip of her wand, the same vague large cat-shaped wisp appeared before disappearing quickly.

Then once more, she concentrated, this time on the day George kissed her. Despite how terrible she had felt afterwards, she had to admit for a moment, she was really happy. "_Expecto Patronum!_" She repeated. This time, however, from her wand, a true Patronus erupted and ran around her then rubbed its head on her leg. It was a snow leopard, which seemed to match her quite well.

Snow Leopards preferred the winter and aren't the most aggressive creatures, only when their families are threatened, but otherwise preferred to stay out of harm's way. Snow Leopards are considered timid creatures that prefer the cover of nightfall. They rely on themselves but they are also curious, playful and lazy animals. They are also quiet and content with living their life, their way. They don't like being told what to do or having to live up to the expectations of others.

Susana was a winter baby, born on the first of January and was incredibly protective of the people she cared about. She was not aggressive and liked to stay away from people who she wasn't fond of, but she was also a force to reckon with when provoked. She doesn't like having to be dependent on others. And although, quiet and shy, she was curious and didn't mind a little mischief as long she got her rest. She was happy doing things her own way and being told otherwise wasn't exactly the most pleasant thing for her. The Patronus was her. She was the Patronus.

For a few minutes, she just stood there, watching the Patronus walk around and then disappearing. Finally she had her answer. It was George. Somewhere in the depths of her heart, she had known that. That it would always be George. But based on her better judgment, she knew she had to set things right first. She wasn't going to act upon her conclusion just yet. She knew better than that. She was going to tell Campbell the truth the moment she got home. Then the horrible truth dawned upon her. She had to break Campbell's heart.

Susana spent the rest of the day trying to plan out how she would do just that. She knew that she would do it the moment she saw him. She knew she would explain everything properly, especially the fact that she knew, that even if she had chosen him, that she didn't deserve him. Hopefully, Campbell would understand. She would give back the necklace he gave her.

By morning the next day, she had a fail-proof plan. She went over what she would say over and over, how she would say it and when she would say it. Boarding the train, she did all she could to avoid specific people who needed to stay away for the remainder of the time. She took a compartment with Azula and Gabrielle but halfway through the ride home, Brooke, Carter and Spencer came by and sat with them. All three first years were beaming with questions for their seniors. By the time, they got off the train, Susana was just glad to see her parents standing with Summer and her father.

Brooke ran happily, bragging about Hogwarts and all its wonders. Susana had made both trunks float all the way to the group waiting for her to catch up.

When she had, she and Summer dragged behind a little as the adults and Brooke crossed the barrier to the real King's Cross Station. "Did you make your decision?" Summer asked curiously. Susana nodded and left it at that. She didn't want to talk about it right now because going across the barrier would mean having to go through with her plan which meant feeling all that guilt she had sealed away come back in the form of a flood.

In silence, Susana rode in the backseat of her parents' car. When she got home, she dragged her trunk to her room but didn't dare touch it. She just sat there, thinking to herself. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she barely noticed someone slipping into her room and sitting in front of her. "Hey." Stiles said softly. Susana gave a weak smile in return.

"Summer told me." Stiles said, again as softly as before. Susana shrugged. "I kind of figured she would. Sorry for not telling you though."

"I understand it's eating you up inside so I decided that maybe I should try to cheer you up with my handy-dandy enchanted camera!" He smiled widely, holding up the old fashioned camera. Susana chuckled and took the camera from Stiles. He made a funny pose and she snapped the photograph. "I wish I had one of these." She said as Stiles took the camera back and snapped a photo of her. Then he scooted next to her and they took one together.

"You can borrow mine for a while if you want." Stiles said casually, handing her the camera. Susana beamed and took the camera. "Really?" She asked and Stiles nodded.

For the rest of the day, all she did was take pictures. Of her family, of her pets, of things she had in her room, everything.

By morning, Susana was in a slightly better mood but was still really down. She met Leah, Kate and Summer down by the park that was now covered in snow. With the camera at hand, she took pictures of her friends because she always wanted to remember them and it was the closest two out of the three girls would ever get to magic. Although Leah questioned how old the damn camera was, none seemed to mind her taking pictures of almost everything.

The snow lay sparkling on every inch of every surface, a trail of footprints was the only thing that was disturbing the surface behind Susana as she walked on. The sky was a pretty blend of orange and pink as the sun was starting to set. The trees were dead, their naked branches frozen. It was a truly beautiful sight to see.

The others had left half hour ago but Susana stayed behind. She covered her face with her red scarf and then shoved her hands in her pockets. Through all the time she spent thinking about everything, she forgot that her birthday was coming up. She never made a fuss about her birthday, really, but she wanted to do something special this time. She had a couple of ideas of what to do but none seemed… good enough.

She trekked home through the snow. Hunger had gotten the better of her. She pushed open the gate and walked up the three steps before she unlocked the door. Shutting it behind her, she kicked off her boots and hung up her grey coat and scarf.

Once she finished her dinner, she headed upstairs but only to be stopped halfway up the stairs when the doorbell went off. "I'll get it!" She yelled out to no one in particular. It didn't take much walking to get to the front door since after a little hallway where the door was, the stairs were there. Susana peered through the little peephole and her heart nearly stopped. There, in a black coat and grey earmuffs, was Campbell.

For a moment, Susana hesitated but she did open the door. "Hey…" She said, her voice breaking slightly.

* * *

><p><strong>Special thanks to GinnyWeasley5, SephCurrentDaughterofPoseido n (again hehe) and luv2laf04 for the wonderful reviews. They are greatly appreciated :)<strong>

**Future Story hint: _My heart is freaking out_  
><em>From what you're putting me through<em>  
><em>I don't want to let, go - of - you <em>**

**_This is the break down, break down  
>Before I get over you<br>I'm gonna let it all out  
>What else can I do<br>And I can't take this, my heart's breakin'  
>I need you right now (Represents quite a bit of drama in the next few chapters, o-o-oh drama.<em>_)  
><em>**

****One line in the next chapter: "I love you too..."**  
><strong>

**Remember, if you read it, review it so I can make improvements :3**

**Stay tuned **


	14. A Little Too Late

**I do not own any of the characters used except for Susana and other oc's that will appear throughtout the course of the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: A Little Too Late<strong>

"I heard you were back" Campbell said happily. Susana grabbed her coat and slipped on her boots. She took a deep breath and stepped over the threshold, shutting the door behind her. "We need to talk and I need you to listen to the whole thing, please."

Campbell nodded hesitantly. "Okay."

Susana took another deep breath, trying to word everything carefully in her mind and drawing up enough courage to say it.

"A few weeks ago, this guy got into a fight and because he was my friend, I went to go check on him. By surprise, while I was ranting about how unfair this teacher I whole-heartedly hate was being, said guy kissed me and, well, for a moment, I did kiss him back but immediately regretted it and ran off, crying. I had liked this guy for four years while I was at school and he never noticed me until last year. Then at the beginning of this year, he started ignoring me because I had told him I was dating you." She paused for a moment to stop herself from crying. The look of disbelief on Campbell's face broke her heart even more. "Anyways," she choked, "after he kissed me, I ran to my dormitory and cried because I realized that I just betrayed the trust of the first guy who ever gave me the time of day. I knew I didn't deserve you. Naturally, I asked someone what I should do and they told me to choose the one who made me happier. So I tried to find that out and I did. Taking everything into consideration, I came to my conclusion and –"

"It wasn't me…" Campbell finished solemnly.

Tears started streaming down Susana's cheeks as Campbell started to turn away. "I know that no matter how many times I apologize, you won't be able to forgive me. I'm okay with that because I know I don't deserve forgiveness. I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am. You can have the necklace back." She unclipped the star necklace dangling from her neck and held it out for him to take.

Campbell turned back to face her, his eyes were watery but his facial expression in general had softened considerably. "I gave it to you. It's yours to keep." He said, pushing the necklace back to Susana. "It's not that I don't forgive you, it's just – it hurts and it sucks because you're one of the best people I've ever met. I wish that maybe had I said I love you sooner, things would have been different."

"Wait, you love me?" She asked quickly.

"Yeah, I think I do."

"I love you too. You are exactly what I ever wanted in a guy."

"But sometimes what you want isn't what you need." Campbell added with a weak smile. Susana nodded, staring down at the snow covering the ground. She put her hands in her coat's pockets. Her hand gripped at something in the oversized pockets and pulled it out. She had forgotten that she left the camera she had been taking pictures with all day inside of it. An idea went off in her head and she smiled warmly.

"How about a picture? Just to remember the good times?"

Campbell nodded.

`(-)`

The day after, Susana had begged Stiles to develop the pictures. Although he was growing rather annoyed by her constant begging, he agreed and managed to get the pictures to her by Christmas morning. The photos he had magically developed now lay scattered across Susana's bedroom floor. In the middle of the clutter were three pictures. One of Campbell, one of the kiss they shared the day before she went back to Hogwarts and one of last night. In that specific one, it showed the two smiling up at the camera then hugging goodbye.

"Susana!" She heard her mother call from downstairs. Susana left the photos as they were and walked downstairs.

She turned into the living room. The fireplace in front of the couch was lit; small crackles could be heard coming from it. The Christmas tree was decorated with red and gold and by the TV in the corner of the room, to the right of the room. Underneath the Christmas tree were stacks of presents from friends and family while the cards given were sitting on random branches of the tree. Anastasia was searching diligently for a present with her name on it and sat down pleasantly on the floor when she found one. Her mom was sitting the closest to the tree, holding a cup of tea, while her dad lay on the other side of the couch. On the small coffee table, in the between the fireplace and couch, was a tray of cookies and milk.

Susana grabbed a cookie before starting her search for her presents.

There were 8 presents for her. Her sister had given her six different bottles of ink; Azul Marino ink, invisible ink, glow-in-the-dark ink, acidic ink and, Susana's personal favourite, Colour-Change ink. Her parents had gotten her new pale green dress robes. Azula had sent her a big box of chocolate frog. Gabriella had sent her a set of stunning quills. Leah had given her dangling star earrings and a bracelet to match. Kate had given her two headbands, one had a silver rose-like flower on it and the other had a blue acrylic bow on it and a book. Summer had given her a stuffed spotted bunny with large white X's for eyes. And although she loved all of the gifts she had gotten, Susana's favourite gift was the enchanted camera Stiles had given her.

"Hey, idiot, you missed a letter." Anastasia said, plucking the said letter from behind the tree. Susana scowled at her sister and took the letter. Susana checked to see who it was from but there was no return address. Usually her family outside of London put their name on it. She tore the envelope open only to find a piece of paper on the inside with the words '_Happy Christmas and happy early birthday. From your favourite pair of twins, Fred & George_'. Susana laughed to herself for a moment because they were the only twins she knew and she was just happy to have the letter. "Why the hell are you laughing to yourself?" Her sister asked, slightly questioning Susana's sanity.

`(-)`

When Susana's birthday came around, she had already figured out what she was going to do with some help from her friends. She had already booked the appointment and everything. On the first of January, Susana sat in the waiting room of a Muggle's tattoo shop with her friends including Stiles. Although nobody talked much, Susana was sure everyone but Summer found Stiles rather odd because he kept trying to see what was going on at the back of the shop.

"Alright miss; I have the stencil ready, if you could follow me." The tattoo artist said adjusting his gloves. He led her to the back where all the equipment was. Susana tied her shirt up so her stomach was showing. The guy pressed the stencil on the left side of her stomach and let her see if it was alright. When she assured him it was perfect, they started.

It took three hours and cursing loudly but when it was done, it was worth it. On part of her rib cage, down the left side of her stomach were curvy black lines with stars on either side of them. The stars were shaded on the outside. At the top of the lines was a colourless lily with tiny black stars around it. Along the curvy lines were the words 'Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure'.

Susana put her shirt back down as the guy told her to keep the tattoo wrapped for twenty-four hours. Susana nodded and paid the man before going back to her friends.

When she stepped back into the waiting room, she didn't even get a moment to breath. She was being bombarded with "Let me see!" from four different people. "Okay!" She shouted over them. She pulled her shirt up, revealing the fresh tattoo. Everyone loved it and Kate and Leah especially loved the 'original' quote in the tattoo. Only Summer and Stiles understood the meaning behind it.

`(-)`

She was heading back to Hogwarts already. Her Christmas presents and photos were packed neatly into her trunk along with her other stuff. She felt like a new person. Like the weight on her shoulders were lifted and she could stand straight again without toppling over.

Susana waved goodbye to her parents and Summer again before leading the way for Brooke who followed closely behind. Since Susana wasn't a Prefect anymore, she could stay with her friends for the entire train ride back.

Susana left Brooke with Spencer and Carter before going off on her own. She smiled at familiar faces and quickened her pace when she saw the trolley with sweets. Susana approached it, reaching into her pockets for some money.

"One chocolate frog please." She said pleasantly and handed the lady the money. As Susana was about to walk on ahead, she heard someone from behind her. "Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans."

She wheeled around to see none other than Fred standing there. "Hey there." She said happily. Fred smiled at her, taking his beans and paying the woman. "Why hello there, my friend."

"Where's George?" Susana asked, peering over Fred's shoulder to see if George was behind him.

Fred laughed. "A little eager, aren't we? I suggest giving it a little time before talking to him. Been a little rough for us,Weasley's lately."

Susana tilted her head slightly to the side. "Why? What's happened?"

"Our brother Percy's a prat and our dad was at St Mungo's for part of the holiday because he was attacked by a snake." Fred sighed and opened the package of jelly beans. He popped one into his mouth. "Well, I'll see you later. Mmmmm strawberry."

`(-)`

So she did. She gave George a week. During Charms, she sent him a note, asking for him to meet her by the lake at four o'clock. He didn't respond but for some reason, Susana was sure he would show. If he didn't, she would just have to rethink her plan.

Her mind was elsewhere during lessons. She couldn't focus in any class because her mind kept going off to what might happen by the lake. She didn't expect anything major but she did think that she and George could go back to normal or maybe even better.

Susana got to the lake fifteen minute early, hoping against hope that George would have gotten there early too. But he hadn't…

She waited till four and George was nowhere to be seen.

She waited till four fifteen and still no George.

It was only a half hour later did George show up and it was just as Susana was about to leave too.

When she saw him, her face lit up. She was ecstatic because he looked pleased as well. He didn't look angry or worried but sincerely happy.

"Hey." Susana said when he was within earshot.

"Hi." He replied.

Susana was about to say something but George started talking as well.

"You go first." Susana said casually.

"I'm sorry," George began, "I shouldn't have kissed you. I would have been just as surprised and just as upset if you did the same thing now."

Susana nodded happily. He understood and that's what she wanted - wait– what did he mean _now_? Susana furrowed her brows in confusion but she figured it out for herself already. She just refused to believe it until he said otherwise. Even then, Susana would probably refuse to believe it.

"Georgikins!" yelled that same blond snob that George rejected the year before. "Are you guys done talking yet?" She asked sneering at Susana as the blond girl looped her arm around George.

"Susana, this is Whitney… my girlfriend."

Susana raised her brows, feeling her voice choke a bit. "Oh, you have a girlfriend? Since when?" She had to know. She had to know if it had been her fault for waiting.

"Since four days ago."

"I see, well, congrats. I guess..." Susana smiled weakly. She wanted to get away; she wanted to be as far away as possible. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to be back in London with her friends.

"How are you and Campbell?" George asked softly.

Susana forced a weak smile, tears beginning to leak out from the corners of her eyes. She pretended to scratch her eyelid, hoping that that would be enough to cover up the fact that she wanted nothing more than to just cry for being such an idiot. Crying seemed to be something she had done a lot of lately.

"I broke up with him the day after I got home."

* * *

><p><strong>JESUS, TAKE THE PRNDL! <strong>

**Sorry it took me awhile to update but my mom went to Portugal and took her computer and my dad hogs the desktop so I'm barely on anymore. I'm currently updating from school :3**

**Future Story hint: _Wait, keep me in your skin,_  
><em>Keep me in your chest.<em>  
><em>I'll wait for it to start,<em>  
><em>I'll wait for it to end.<em>  
><em>Keep me on my toes,<em>  
><em>Keep me in the know.<em>  
><em>But when I looked at her,<em>  
><em>I thought of only you.<em>  
><em>If only there was proof I could use to show it's true. (represents stuff in the next two chapters)<em>**

**One line in the next chapter: ****"Oh, sure!Why don't we start by rearranging your face?!"**

**Remember, if you read it, review it so I can make improvements :3**

**Stay tuned **


	15. Operation: Break-up Initiation

**I'm updating twice in one day because my friend said I have to pay a penance for not updating in the last two weeks...**

**I do not own any of the characters except for Susana and other oc's**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Operation: Break-up Initiation<strong>

A look of shock and guilt crossed George's face and looked like he was about say something but Susana didn't let him. She was already walking as fast as she could to Ravenclaw Tower. She was sad but she was angrier than ever. It seemed like the anger she was feeling showed a lot because a few people gave her worried looks, as though she was going to punch somebody in the face.

"Ms. Malvern, I request that you stop slouching and stand up straight." Dolores said in that sickeningly sweet voice. Susana didn't care at this point; she wheeled around to stare at Dolores and held back the urge to punch her then and there.

"I pity you." Susana said through gritted teeth.

"Oh and why is that?"

"Because you're sad and pathetic and empty. You have no one but those forced to be in your company and keeping me for another detention won't change that."

"I'm afraid another week's detention is exactly what you need though. I want you in my office tomorrow after dinner." The toad-like woman giggled and walked off.

Susana cursed rampantly under her breath. She heard Slytherins giggling at her odd behaviour and Susana glared at them, especially the blond one amongst the brunettes.

"Can I help you?" Susana demanded, clenching her fists. The blond one, who seemed to be the pack leader, issued for the others to stay back and stepped right in front of Susana bravely with a mocking smirk on her face. "As a matter of fact you can. Mind telling me your secrets on how to repel boys? Is it natural or did you develop a special method over time?"

"Oh, sure! Why don't we start by rearranging your face?!"

Susana punched the girl across her face and then kneed her in the gut. The girl staggered a bit but lunged at Susana, cutting Susana's cheek with her nails. Susana winced from the pain and felt sticky liquid beginning to ooze from her cheek. She grabbed a fist full of the girl's blond hair and threw her down on the floor.

By now a crowd had gathered around the girl's and some people were yelling out methods of attack. Susana paid no attention and got on top of the blond girl, who was desperately trying to injure Susana in any way or form. Susana took her wand out and was about to hex the girl when two people lifted Susana up.

It was some of the blonde's friends coming to her rescue, of course. Susana was outnumbered; no way would she win this fight. The blond girl got to her feet and walked up to Susana, who's was trying to her best to get out of the two other girls' grips. It didn't help at all though. She was stuck.

"I want to do this the old fashion way." The blond sneered and raised her fist. Susana shut her eyes, waiting for the pain to come but it never did.

She opened her eyes just in time to see the two other girls let go of her. Susana landed firmly on her feet and dusted herself off. When she looked up to see who had come to her rescue, she saw Fred standing in front of her. "I'm all for a cat fight but this is very out of character of you. What happened?" He asked.

`(-)`

Susana and Fred wandered the corridors as Susana explained everything. How she took Fred's advice and waited. How she arranged to meet George today. How she was going to try to explain everything to him but utterly failed when it turned out he now had a girlfriend. How anger got the better of her and she now had a week's detention and a bloody cut down her cheek.

"I swear you and George are the most confusing people in the world. You both like each other but are too blind to see it." Fred said breathlessly.

"And we both have incredibly bad timing."

"Well, he kissed you when you were dating Campbell so why don't we recreate that?"

"Why I can't I just let him be happy?" Susana retorted.

Fred snickered and patted her on the back. "I'm a hundred percent certain that he isn't but he's too stubborn to see that."

"Okay, then what am I supposed to do because I'm not going to interfere the same way George did! I'm not that gutsy."

"You have to recreate the same situation you had with Campbell but since you aren't willing to hurt anybody, you have to find someone who is willing to play along."

"And where am I going to find someone like that?"

"You're looking at him."

"You?"

"Yup." He said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "It will bother him the most and in turn, cause him to stop acting like such a git."

Susana thought about it for a moment. Fred had a point. If George ever saw them together, it would bother him the most. One, Fred was his brother and knew what was going on more than anyone else. And two, it would seem like Susana was doing all this on purpose (even though she was, but George wouldn't know Fred was in on it).

"Alright, fine." She said finally. "Now I need to go see Madam Pomfrey about my damn cheek."

`(-)`

Valentine's Day. The day where couples frolic around, rubbing their love in everybody else's' face. It was the day used to excuse public displays of affection. All in all, however, it was just like any other day. One does not have to single out one day in the year to show their significant other how much they mean to them. It was something people should do every day, but yet, people still celebrated it. This year, Susana found that she would be 'celebrating' it too. Not really, since it was, after all, pretend.

Today, aside from being Valentine's Day, was also the day everyone got to go to Hogsmeade. Some students were, of course, on dates and that is where Susana's and Fred's plan went into action.

According to Fred, George and Whitney were going to Gladrags Wizardwear first before heading to Maddam Puttifoot's Tea Shop, both places being brought on by Whitney's request. Now Susana and Fred's plan was to coincidentally bump into them. From there, they would walk with them to the Tea Shop and sit in at a separate table and well, you know the rest. They named it _Operation: Break-up Initiation. _

Susana tightened her high ponytail and sighed as her and Fred got past Filch and headed for Hogsmeade. She tugged at the chiffon she was wearing and peered over the crowd of people. "So you're sure they already went ahead?" Susana asked questionably. Fred nodded. "Yup. Now I know George would never in his life have wanted to go to that damned tea shop or that clothing store so to get him a little more irritated, we should go to Zonko's and grab a few things there so we have something to brag about."

Susana nodded in agreement and the two headed off.

Once they reached Zonko's, Susana was immediately drawn to the Nose-Biting Teacups. She had a few of her own ideas in mind which Fred seemed to catch onto because he started laughing at her eagerness to buy them. Fred, on the other hand, bought some Dungbombs. "Done?" Fred asked, coming up behind Susana who was still eyeing some other products she could possibly use. Susana jumped a little but quickly nodded. "Yes. Now I do believe we have got a plan to put to action."

"You and George have really rubbed off on me, honestly." Susana said as she looked at the teacups she had in a bag.

Fred smiled. "I hope that's a good thing."

"It is. If we never spoke, I probably would still be a pushover of a Prefect." She stared up ahead for a second before turning to look at Fred. "Even my friends back in London noticed something different about me. One of them said I had more nerve or something like that."

Fred smiled and threw his arm around Susana's shoulders. "George and I were good influences? Never thought I'd see the day! Anyways, we're here so let's get on with the show."

"Operation: Break-up Initiation is a go!" Susana exclaimed as she pushed the door to Gladrags Wizardwear open. She immediately caught sight of two people, a redhead and a blond. Susana smirked, as Fred readjusted his arm which was still draped over her shoulders. "George!" Fred beamed, catching sight of his brother as well.

George's head shot up to look at his brother and smiled decently. He looked awfully bored as Whitney seemingly talked to herself. Susana was sure she was talking to George but she might as well have been talking to herself since George wasn't listening to a word she was saying. However after noticing George walking away, she stopped and looked at Susana and Fred, glaring at Susana for a moment.

"What are you two doing here?" George asked softly. Susana knew what he was doing. She could hear the pity and guilt in his voice as he glanced at Susana. Susana was going to respond when Whitney came over to them.

"Oh hello, Fred." Whitney said in a sickly sweet voice that could almost compete with Dolores'. "Who's your friend?"

Susana glared and was just about ready to lunge at her right then and there but she held back when she felt Fred grip her shoulder. "This is Susana. We just left Zonko's and were just about to go over to Maddam Puttifoot's Tea shop when we saw you two through the window."

"What a coincidence! Georgikins and I were just about to head over there too!" Whitney beamed but George looked thoroughly shocked.

Susana smiled. "Wonderful! Why don't we all walk there together then?"

Whitney who seemed very bitter towards Susana had a sudden attitude change and returned the smile and agreed that walking there would be a great idea. Susana slid her arm around Fred for added effect as they headed for the door and smirked. "Nice touch." Fred whispered under his breath so only Susana heard.

"How did you get that scar?" Whitney asked, pointing at the faded jagged line going down Susana's right cheek.

"I got into a fight with this girl but this isn't too bad compared to the black eye she got." Susana chuckled. "I might have gotten worse when her friends decided to join in if Fred hadn't stepped in and saved me."

Susana side-glanced at George, who seemed very distant but still, had his eyes fixed on Susana.

"Don't be modest now. You were a force to be reckoned with. I heard around school what you said to Umbridge. That took quite some nerve." Fred added casually. Susana smiled sheepishly and retracted her arm from around Fred. She stretched her arms in the air, her shirt going up a little.

"What's that on your stomach?" George asked suddenly. Susana stared at him questionably before realizing what he was talking about. "It's my tattoo. I got it for my birthday. Muggles say it's like art on your body or something." She shrugged but Whitney pressed on.

"Art on your body? Would you mind showing me?"

Susana was about to say no but thought otherwise and lifted the side of her shirt to reveal the healed tattoo. The other three looked at the tattoo attentively until Susana put her shirt back down.

"Was it painful?" Fred asked curiously.

"It hurt a lot when they did the bony areas."

Susana pushed the door to the tea shop open and held it open for the other three. She rolled her eyes at the sight of the place. It reminded her of Dolores' office but subtract the cats. It was pink from floor to ceiling. There were couples everywhere, sitting all lovey dovey. Susana was almost tempted to just leave until Whitney pointed out an empty table to George.

"Are you two going to sit with us?" Whitney asked happily. Fred shook his head and smiled cheekily. "No. We want a bit of alone time since it is our first date."

"Oh, you two are dating! That's wonderful!" Whitney clapped her hands together and turned to George, "Isn't Georgikins?"

George squinted at Susana and Fred, and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, just wonderful. Fred, could I talk to you for a second?"

George dragged Fred out of the shop, not even noticing the grin on Fred's face.

Whitney eyed them curiously for a moment before looping her arm around Susana's. "Let's go sit while they talk. I would like a word with you too." There it was. The bitterness Whitney had been able to mask so well this whole time. Susana reluctantly agreed and followed Whitney to the empty table.

They sat down across from each other. Susana's hand reached into her Zonko's bag and grabbed onto one of the Nose-Biting Teacups but didn't dare take it out just yet. Whitney tapped her finger impatiently against the table, as though she was thinking over what she had to say. She glared at Susana. "I want you to tell me right now that you have absolutely no intentions of taking George from me." Whitney demanded.

Susana laughed, gripping the teacup. "First of all, he isn't an item to be won and second, why would I tell you something that isn't true?" She tilted her head to the side in a mocking fashion, her eyes returning the same glare Whitney was shooting at her.

"Oh, so you play like that? You lead on Fred to get to –"

"I'm not leading on Fred, you idiot! He knows what I'm doing! We planned it togeth – oh God, what the hell?" She said as confetti fell on her, looking over her head where a golden cherub was floating.

"You're willing to steal another girl's boyfriend then?" Whitney said crossly and completely ignoring the last thing Susana said about the cherubs, "That's really low."

Susana's glare intensified and could only feel hatred for this one girl. Susana leaned closer to Whitney, lowering her voice so only Whitney could hear her. "I'm done here but keep in mind that if George really did like you, he wouldn't be talking to Fred right now.

Whitney seemed flabbergasted and did her best to think up an excuse as Susana stood up and walked away, feeling guilt well up inside her. She let go of the Nose-Biting teacup and sighed because she knew she couldn't use it now. She exited the shop, only to see the twins talking to each other. She walked towards them and they immediately stopped talking. "I'm leaving. See you." Susana said, looking at Fred. "I think one of you should go inside. I think Whitney might be crying."

`(-)`

Susana was lying on the grass by the lake. When she had returned from Hogsmeade that day, she hadn't been up to going back to the common room and having to talk to people. Frankly, she wasn't that hungry either so might just skip dinner too.

The bag from Zonko's lay by her side as she watched the clouds float on by and the occasional sparks she shot out from her wand into the sky. If she could whistle, she would but she couldn't. All she wanted to do was keep herself busy and away from everyone. Being away from everyone was easy since it was Valentine's Day and everyone was off with their significant other. To think, Susana could have had a boyfriend on Valentine's Day if she hadn't broken up with Campbell. What would it matter though? She wouldn't have been able to spend time with him anyways.

Her hand mindlessly wandered to the star necklace she was still wearing and held it. "I'm an idiot…" She said to herself.

"No, you're not."

Susana jumped at the sudden voice. She sat up abruptly and turned to see who had just disagreed with her. Once she saw who it was, she lay back down and huffed. "Yes, I am."

George took a seat next to her and shook his head. "No, I am."

"No, I am. I got myself caught in this situation."

"What situation? Maybe I can help." He said jokingly.

Susana smiled and propped herself up onto her elbows. "Well, I've fancied this guy for such a long time but then this other guy came into the picture. To my surprise, the guy I've fancied for so long was actually jealous. It came to the point where he kissed me too. Obviously, that made me really confused but I sorted it out by picking who made me happier. So I broke up with the other guy when I got home for Christmas Holiday. Sadly though, when I got back to school, I found out that the guy I fancied had a girlfriend and although, I would have rather have let him be happy with the other girl, jealously got the better of me."

George laughed to himself, looking out at the lake. "In my opinion, this guy sounds like an idiot. Clearly, jealously got the better of him too and he tried to get over you by dating another girl." He paused for a moment as he turned onto his side to look at Susana, holding up his head with his hand. "Now I have a problem of my own. I really like this girl but I'm a little scared that I completely ruined my chance with her. You see, I acted like a twit and hurt and confused her. Do you think she would give me a chance if I told her I was extremely sorry and said I broke up with the girl I was seeing after Fred explained everything to me?"

Susana turned onto her side, bit her lip and nodded. "If you're talking about that Ravenclaw girl, I think she just might." Susana leaned closer to George until their lips met. It was a soft and sweet kiss.

When they broke apart, they pressed their foreheads together and smiled. "Good and by the way, that tattoo of yours is _very_ attractive." George smirked playfully.

Susana chuckled. "Shut it, you twit."

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know why but I always feel so awkward writing kissing **

**Boogers, I need to get rid of that feeling because lots of kissey kissey to come...**

**Future Story hint: _If today's the day I die_  
><em>Lay me down under the lights<em>  
><em>Let me fall in love<em>  
><em>Let me save a life (double meaning)<em>**

**One line in the next chapter: "Can I throw a dungbomb at Pansy's face?"**

**Remember, if you read it, review it so I can make improvements :3**

**Stay tuned**


	16. Mudbloods & Bloodtraitors

**Sorry about the late update. I went on an unexpected mini-hiatus because of school... I hate school...**

****I do not own any of the characters except for Susana and other oc's****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Mudbloods &amp; Bloodtraitors<strong>

"Well since you two are dating now, I suppose that means I have to leave you two to your needs every now and then." Fred said winking playfully as the group of three walked through the courtyard a week after Valentine's Day. Susana shook her head and frowned a bit. "No, that's not true."

"But we do need to sustain our needs." George added quickly with a mischievous grin.

"And what needs are you referring to?" Susana raised an eyebrow at George while Fred laughed.

"I'm only joking." George replied, ruffling up Susana's hair with his hand.

"Good or else I'll have to start calling you Georgikins." She smirked at him mockingly. Fred shivered at the word. He seemed to hate it even more than George.

"I still don't get how you put up with that stupid pet name."

"With a lot of patience, my brother. A lot of patience but thankfully, that part of my life is over and no one will call me that again."

"Are you sure about that, Georgikins?" Susana questioned jokingly, chuckling at the look of horror on George's face.

`(-)`

February rolled on into March and for some reason, Susana felt like she was forgetting something, something that wasn't necessarily important but still worth mentioning. It only occurred to her what had been bugging her at lunch on a breezy Saturday in the middle of March.

The camera Stiles had given her was dangling on her neck as Susana ran to catch up with the twins. "Fred! George!" She called. The twins turned in her direction and smiled happily as Susana caught up to them. "Sorry if I interrupted anything but I have to ask you something." She said breathlessly. She opened the book bag at her side and took out a picture of Summer and her other friends.

During the summer, Summer had told Susana about how her sister was attending Hogwarts and had said that she had gotten some information about the school from a pair of twins. Up until now, the thought had completely slipped her mind. Maybe it wasn't important but for some reason, Susana still found it worth knowing.

She held up the moving picture of Summer, who was smirking and hitting Kate in the arm while Leah laughed at the pair. "Do you know this girl?" She said, pointing to Summer in the photograph. The twins shook their heads no. Susana sighed and rephrased her sentence. "When you went to Diagon Alley, did a girl come up to you asking about Hogwarts?"

"Oh, could it be …?" George said.

"I think it might be…" Fred added.

The twins looked again at the photograph Susana was still holding up.

"It is!" George finally said.

"Yes, I remember her," Fred stated.

"She was really eager to know, asked a lot of questions. Now that I think about it, she also asked us if we knew a 'Susana Malvern'. When we told her we did, she seemed very proud of herself for figuring something out. She seemed like the trouble-making type so we gave her a couple of dungbombs. Later we saw her and Malfoy having a row."

"Malfoy called her sister a Mudblood and she threw one of the dungbombs at him. We complimented her for that, of course. I can't believe we forgot to mention it!"

"She's one of my friends and her little sister is Brooke, that little girl that told you to apologize to me and asked if she needed to knock some sense into you." Susana added.

"Are you talking about me?" said a small voice from behind Susana. Susana wheeled around only to see Brooke, Carter and Spencer standing there. While Carter and Spencer seemed a tad bit frightened, Brooke was confident, as usual. Brooke wasn't necessarily fearless; she just had a lot of nerve. She didn't have a problem with asking questions or telling people to bugger off but she did have a rather sensitive side to her under that rough exterior.

Susana nodded. "We were talking about how your sister threw a dungbomb at a rather nasty boy."

Brooke smiled for a second but the smile quickly disappeared and was replaced with a frown. "That's kind of why I came looking for you." There was something in Brooke's voice that wasn't right. She sounded weak and fragile and completely unlike herself. "This girl called me and Spencer Mudbloods today. She's been calling us that all week." Now Brooke looked like she was going to cry and so did Carter and Spencer. Then with her feeble voice, Carter continued the story. "She also called me a bloodtraitor for hanging out with them so I told her to leave us alone and she just laughed at us."

"Do you know her name?" Susana asked as gently as possible, getting down to eye level with the three girls.

Brooke and Carter shook their heads but Spencer nodded. "Her name is Pansy. I heard one of her friends call her that."

Before Susana could say anything, the twins were patting the first years on their heads. They spoke with such softness that Susana questioned whether or not they were the Weasley twins; the boys who were so hell-bent on breaking rules and pulling pranks on unsuspecting victims.

"You know –" George started.

"Sometimes the best people –" Fred continued

"Are called bloodtraitors –"

"Or Mudbloods."

"But that doesn't define them."

"But don't worry, Pansy will get what she deserves and I know just who to ask for help."

Brooke smiled and so did Spencer and Carter. They stared hopefully for a moment or two when suddenly, Brooke hugged them. There it was, the not-necessarily-fearless girl that Susana had known. The one that couldn't give a shit about what someone thought of her. When Brooke let go of the twins, she looked up at them and smiled eagerly. "Can I throw a dungbomb at Pansy's face?"

Everyone laughed and Fred patted Brooke the head. "You are going to go far, kid."

To which Brooke responded, "Don't call me a kid!"

`(-)`

Fred introduced Caitlyn, a Slytherin girl, to Susana. Unlike many Slytherins though, Caitlyn was different and the thing that stood out about her was her hatred for Pansy and many other Slytherins. Susana was almost positive that Caitlyn didn't just hate the people in it but the house, itself. To be quite honest, Caitlyn and Susana did get along.

"Oi, Pansy!" Caitlyn shouted in the middle of the corridor. Susana stood next to her and the twins trailed behind with Brooke, Carter and Spencer.

Pansy turned her pug-face in their direction and sneered. "Can I help you, Sullivan?" The way Pansy said Sullivan made Susana's blood boil.

"As a matter of fact, you can. I need you to stop bothering these three girls, okay?"

"Why would I do that? They are in fact, Mudbloods and Bloodtraitors."

"Because," Susana blurted but she didn't really have an ending to her sentence.

"Because what, you filthy bloodtraitor?"

George tried to step forwards but Susana grabbed his wrist and he stopped. She knew that he knew that this was her fight. "Because, even you, a sad excuse for human being, should know when to keep your mouth shut." Susana finished. Caitlyn smirked.

"Oh, don't act all tough, you whiny twat." Pansy said, waving them off.

Susana didn't even wait to ask questions, she just went right for it and lunged at Pansy. She didn't know when but at some point one of Pansy's friends joined in and so did Caitlyn. All Susana wanted to do was make Pansy hurt. Not for calling her a twat, that was just the icing on the cake, but for openly calling Brooke, Spencer and Carter those names.

From what Susana could hear, the twins were keeping the three first years back, especially Brooke who was very eager to fight. In the chaos of it all, no one noticed Dolores coming down the corridor.

"Oh my, what do we have here?"

Susana, who had her fist raised, froze and got off of Pansy. Anyone who had been watching had scurried off as fast as they could. "Come with me. All of you."

`(-)`

"You can't punish them!" Susana shouted. "They didn't do anything!"

Minutes after Dolores came, everyone found themselves inside her office. Flitwick, McGonagall and Snape were all standing behind Dolores, all three angered by what had happened. Dolores had been the one to suggest punishing the first years and the twins, and Susana wasn't going to stand for it. Neither would Caitlyn but the way Pansy twisted what happened so she would get off was just sickening because Dolores wouldn't listen anyone but her.

"I'm afraid that we have to, Ms Malvern. Pansy has clearly told us what happened." Dolores stared long and hard at Susana.

"For heaven's sake, let the others talk. We have to hear what they have to say." McGonagall said, her patience was most definitely running low, not just with the students but with Dolores as well.

Susana nodded. "Brooke, Carter and Spencer came up to Fred, George and I outside because Pansy had been calling them bloodtraitors and Mudbloods all week."

"So you admit that they told you to hit Ms Parkinson!" Dolores exclaimed. Susana clenched her fists and glared.

"No. I didn't say that so let me finish." Susana stated through gritted teeth. "So we went to go find Caitlyn because she's dealt with Pansy before and no, not the way you're thinking! Caitlyn has had Pansy bother her before! Anyways so when we found Caitlyn, we went looking for Pansy. Fred and George and the girls were just there to help. They didn't do anything and Caitlyn only started fighting because one of Pansy's friends join and Caitlyn was only trying to defend me! It's my fault! I'm the only one who should be punished. Pansy outright called us Mudbloods and bloodtraitors and I attacked her!"

"Ms Parkinson, is this true?" McGonagall asked turning towards Pansy. Pansy looked outraged and was so angry that she started stuttering and mixing up her story. Caitlyn snickered which made Snape finally say something as Flitwick escorted the three first years out. "Do you have something to say, Ms Sullivan?"

Caitlyn huffed. "Yes, I do. I should be punished too because I forgot to tell Pansy that she has a bad case of arse-face."

The twins snickered. The only reason they hadn't said anything was because Susana and Caitlyn told them not to. They didn't want the twins to get in trouble for something the twins hadn't done but surely, they couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Ms Sullivan!" Professor McGonagall shrieked. "Not another word. Now, you two, do you have anything to say for yourselves?"

"They didn't do anything, I told you already!" Susana shouted, shooting out of her seat but George grabbed her wrist and she quieted down.

"If you punish them, you have to punish us too." Fred said a matter-of-factly.

"Besides, we whole-heartedly agree with Caitlyn. Pansy does have a bad case of arse-face." George smirked, letting go of Susana's wrist.

Snape smiled mockingly. "Isn't that sweet? The Weasley's are sticking up for their friends."

"Actually, girlfriends." Fred corrected.

The teachers stared at the four of them. Susana was now holding George's hand and standing by his side. No one spoke at all. It was so quiet that you could hear a pin dropped. The silence was only broken when Dolores finally gave a small 'Ahem' and smiled sweetly.

"It's safe to say that a month's detention would be suited for all four. Every Friday and Saturday for the next four weeks at exactly 4 o'clock, you four will meet me here for detention."

"Actually Dolores," McGonagall said with a little stab. "I think it would be best if they served detention with me. Ms Malvern has served detention countless times before with you and it seems it has left her unaffected."

Susana brushed the scar on her right hand with her finger and pursed her lips. Dolores, who looked like she wanted to say something, merely sneered at Susana and nodded hesitantly.

"Very well. Starting tomorrow, you four will meet me in my office every Sunday and Friday at 8 o'clock for the next four weeks."

Without another word, they were dismissed.

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't yell at me for the late update! School is a pain in the ass, and it got in the way.<strong>

**Damn school doesn't understand I have fanfiction to write.  
><strong>

**To be honest though, it wasn't just school. I got side-tracked with another little project I'm working on.  
><strong>

**Not another fanfiction, but an original fiction. It kind of made me forget to write another chapter.  
><strong>

**Future Story hint: _**_There's two different versions of the next chapter. Both involve a party scene, but the party scene is different in both_**_**

**One line in the next chapter: "It's a game Muggles play."  
><strong>

**Remember, if you read it, review it so I can make improvements :3**

**Stay tuned**


	17. Truth or Dare

**There were two versions to this chapter but I'm posting this one. This one was the more awkward one for me to write so please bare with me**

******I do not own any of the characters except for Susana and other oc's******

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Truth or Dare<strong>

"Oh, for heaven's sake, what else is she going to ban?!" Susana yelled in desperation at the new rule added by Umbridge the next day. Yet another sign had been hung on the wall outside the Great Hall. This one said that 'Students must not show any signs of affection' and of course, this one really hit a nerve for Susana. She was sure this one was made simply because of the events that happened yesterday.

"What exactly did that old bat do this time?" George asked as he and Fred came up behind Susana. Susana pointed at the new proclamation and watched as the twins read it. In span of no less than five seconds, their faces showed nothing but anger.

"Just because she's lonely…" Fred scoffed.

"Her and Filch would make a lovely couple." George added but quickly took it back, truly revolted by the idea. "Never mind, they should never procreate with anyone."

He, completely ignoring the newly added rule, put his arm around Susana's shoulders and leaned into kiss her but an annoying '_Ahem_' from behind them stopped it. They turned around only to come face to face with the cat lady herself. "I suggest you remove your arm from Ms. Malvern's shoulders, Mr. Weasley or do you want another detention?" Stupid Umbridge said with her stupid voice.

George did so reluctantly, sneering as the toad-faced lady walked away giggling. When Umbridge was out of sight, he put his arm back around Susana's shoulders.

"Fred?" Susana said curiously, turning to face the other Weasley twin, as something suddenly surfaced in her brain. "What happened yesterday with you and Caitlyn?"

Fred smiled, snapping out of his own thoughts. He opened his mouth to talk but was quickly interrupted by a group of passing third years. "I'll tell you after." He said irritably. "Let's just eat and then go see what McGonagall has planned for us."

`(-)`

The group of four followed McGonagall down to Hagrid's hut. When Hagrid emerged from inside with Fang, he greeted the four and said he could take things from there. Fang barked happily as Susana patted the dog on the head.

Susana was quite fond of Hagrid. She was in his class for Care of Magical Creatures, her best class to be quite frank.

"For the next four weeks, ye' four will be helping me feed some of the animals 'Ogwarts got." He said nonchalantly. "Now, I heard that I have ter keep some of yous separate. So fer tonight, Fred and Susana will be feeding one group of Threstals and George and Caitlyn will be feeding the other."

Fred and George exchanged a glance.

"Alright then, let's go." Hagrid issued for them to follow him and they did. When they got to the opening of Forbidden forest, there was clear line going in between two trees with two groups of Thestrals on each side. Susana went to one and Caitlyn went to other. George followed Susana and Fred followed Caitlyn.

When Susana opened her mouth to say something, George quickly put his hand over her mouth and whispered, "What Hagrid doesn't know won't hurt him."

Susana smirked and nodded.

Hagrid handed a bag of raw meat to them and Thestrals immediately edged closer to them.

"Hagrid, how can we feed something we can't see?" George asked, reaching into the bag and pulling out a chunk of meat. Susana smiled and did the same. Hagrid patted Susana on the shoulder gently. "Caitlyn and Susana can see Thestrals so ask them."

Hagrid stood closer to the inside of the forest, holding his crossbow and watching for anything unusual.

"Sorry if this sounds rude but how can you see Thestrals?" George asked curiously as he threw a piece of meat in the direction Susana pointed in.

"When I was really young, my great-grandmother died in front of my family. She was already bedridden so it wasn't traumatic or anything." Susana shrugged, taking out a chunk of meat from the bag and walking a bit closer to the Thestrals. There was baby one in the midst and she held the piece out for it. Slowly, it came towards her and took the meat happily. "There's a little baby in our group."

George stood at Susana's side, feeling a bit sad that he couldn't see the Thestrals. He quickly brushed that thought off though, remembering the reason why only certain people could see them.

"What do they look like?" He questioned, throwing another chunk in the same direction he had last time. Susana stood upright as the baby Thestral walked away. It took her a moment to figure out how to word her answer right. "They… aren't for everyone."

"What do you think about them?" He pressed on. Susana smiled as she reached into the bag of meat and tossing it to one of the adults.

"I think they are quite magnificent."

Susana watched the Thestrals but was quickly distracted when George's hand, the one not covered in meat juice, reached out and turned her head so she was looking at him. He kissed her and she returned it. Susana could feel him smiling as she did so. It was much like the kiss they shared before Christmas Holidays, except without the regret that Susana had felt afterwards at the time. When they broke apart, Susana raised an eyebrow. "What was that for?" George smirked. "My feeble attempt at trying to be spontaneous."

"_Ahem._"

Susana and George jumped but soon started snickering when they saw it had been only Fred.

`(-)`

For the next two weeks, the four served four more detentions and today, the day after their fifth detention, was the birthday of Fred and George Weasley. Now, of course, with everything that has happened, it was the last thing they expected to be celebrated. With Voldemort's return, their dad being attacked by a snake and Percy being a prat, the twins didn't really expect much. Throughout the day, they did get people wishing them happy birthday and they had received something from their mum and dad but that was about it and they were fine with that. It was also April Fool's day and they had contented themselves with pulling a few small pranks on unsuspecting students.

After eating dinner, the twins thought to wander the castle a bit, maybe even set something up for Umbridge. "How about we make a grand exit? Something that has never been done before." Fred beamed as they turned the corner into the next corridor. George was about to agree when his eyes caught sight of something white in the middle of the corridor. "Bloody hell, what is that?"

Fred saw it too and merely out of curiosity, they drew closer. It was no doubt a Patronus, that part was clear, but whose was it? The Patronus cocked its head to the side and turned around, flicking its tail. "I think it wants us to follow it." Fred pointed out.

"Should we though?"

"We've got nothing to lose."

So they followed the Patronus down the corridor and up some stairs. The school seemed surprisingly empty for some reason. Usually at this time students were all over the place. On the good side though, there were no teachers either. If Umbridge caught them following a Patronus, she would probably suspect some funny business. Either way, the Patronus seemed to know where it was going and might possibly be avoiding people on purpose.

After going up another flight of stairs, the Patronus stopped in front of the portrait of the fat lady, looked at the twins then disappeared. "D'you reckon we're supposed to go inside?" Fred asked and George simply shrugged. "The magic's in the mystery. _Mimbulus mimbletonia_." The fat lady, who seemed unusually happy today, smiled and the portrait swung open.

It was also surprisingly dark in the common room. The portrait swung shut behind them with a loud bang and the lights went on.

"SURPRISE!"

From behind chairs and couches and tables, people jumped out with big smiles on their faces. George and Fred were greeted by many people, each wishing them a happy birthday. There were snacks on the table along with some Butterbeer and music was playing from God-knows-where.

"Who did this?" Fred asked happily as they found Ron in the crowd.

"Why don't you ask them yourself?" Ron retorted, step-siding to reveal both Susana and Caitlyn.

"How?" George asked as he hugged Susana. She simply smiled. "Caitlyn and I asked - more like begged - McGonagall if she could get all the younger kids in their dormitories for the night. Then we went down to the kitchen and smuggled some food. We didn't do this alone though. We had help from your brother and sister."

"So that thing that led us here was yours?"

"My Patronus."

"Bloody brilliant."

"I try." Susana laughed but excused herself quickly. "I'm going to go get some Butterbeer, want some?"

George nodded and Susana made her way through the crowd of people. Even though, she planned this, she kind of felt odd. Everyone, except for her and Caitlyn, were Gryffindors. It seemed like Caitlyn was blending in quite well though. How was she ever sorted into Slytherin?

Pushing her own thoughts aside, Susana grabbed the Butterbeer and made her way back to George. When she found him, she apologized for not being able get a gift since she spent most of the time worrying about preparations. George told her he didn't mind since the party, itself, was a great gift.

`(-)`

There had been one condition when McGonagall let them host the party in the common room: it all had to be over by curfew. Susana, who wasn't in her rightest of minds after drinking a bit too much Butterbeer, sat on the air rest of one of the couches where Fred and George sat. Caitlyn sat across in an armchair. Susana smiled and suggested that they play a game. Mind you that she wasn't tipsy but she wasn't sober either. She was, as I the writer of this story put it, 'buzzed'.

"Let's play Truth or Dare." Susana suggested. They looked at her, clearly not understanding what the game was. She went on to explain, "It's a game Muggles play. You ask someone truth or dare. If they choose truth, you have to ask them a question and they have to answer truthfully. If they choose dare, you tell them to do something and they have to do it. They can only back out three different times and if they do back out three times, they're out of the game or they get punished."

"Sounds interesting. I'll play." Caitlyn said excitedly as she leaned back into the couch. Everyone else joined as well.

"I'll go first." Susana smirked, looking to see who would be her first victim. "Fred. Truth or dare?"

It didn't even take a second before he exclaimed, "Dare!"

Susana mulled over possible dares. She was never very good at that part of the game. She was good at asking questions but never daring people. Then she thought of all the people around them enjoying themselves. "I dare you to go up to someone who isn't playing this game and yell at them to come and play. If they ask what game, explain the rules to them."

Fred nodded and stood up. "Easy enough."

Everyone watched as he disappeared into the crowd. From where they sat, they heard him yell which made them all laugh. "BLOODY HELL! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" They heard someone else yell back.

When he returned, Ron was following behind him with Hermione, Ginny and Harry. Fred looked pleased with himself. "I don't think ickle Ronniekins enjoyed that very much. My turn. Hermione, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Hermione responded after thinking it over for a few moments. Fred smirked as though he knew that's what Hermione would choose. "What's the worst thing you've ever done?"

Hermione sighed. "In third year, I hit Draco Malfoy." This was a surprise to everyone except for Harry and Ron. She turned to George and smiled, "Truth or dare?" Much like Fred, George didn't take long to say dare. Hermione seemed to be thinking over possibilities before deciding on one. "I dare you to write Umbridge a love letter from Filch and sneak it into her office tomorrow."

George stood up and went to his dormitory to grab some parchment and a quill. When he returned, he started writing the letter out. It took a minute or so but when he finished, he folded it the letter and put it in his pocket for safekeeping.

"Caitlyn, truth or dare?" George said as he plopped onto the couch.

"Truth." She replied nonchalantly.

"What's your darkest secret?"

Caitlyn seemed to tense up at this question. She took a deep breath as everyone eyed her carefully. "I pass." She said quickly before moving on quickly. She turned to look at Ginny. "Truth or dare."

Ginny smiled. "Dare."

"Drink as much Butterbeer as you can without stopping to breathe."

Ginny shrugged and grabbed a glass of Butterbeer. She took a deep breath before going in for the kill. It took about thirty seconds then all the Butterbeer was gone and all that left was a foam moustache on Ginny's upper lip. She set the glass down triumphantly and looked at Susana. "Truth or dare?"

Susana would usually choose truth out of fear of having to do something terrible, and maybe it was just the Butterbeer talking, but she was feeling a bit more confident right now. "Dare." She said proudly. Ginny smirked. "I thought you were going to choose truth but okay. I dare you to keep your tattoo shown for the rest of the game."

Susana hesitated for a moment but nodded. "Oh alright but how did you know?"

Ginny pointed at George which gave Susana the hint. Susana took out the hair tie holding her hair in its high ponytail and tied her shirt up to side with it, revealing her whole stomach. Her face started turning red as she saw some people turn to stare. She brushed it off by grabbing another glass of Butterbeer on the table nearby. She took a sip before turning to look at Ron. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." He said matter-of-factly.

"Go up to that girl over there and say 'Do you believe in love at first sight or do I have to walk by again'."

Ron reluctantly got up and made his way to the girl Susana had pointed out. Everyone laughed when the girl looked at him strangely and walked away. Ron returned to the group, his ego was a little bruised maybe, but it was all in good fun.

"Harry, truth or dare?" Ron asked.

"Truth." Harry replied.

"What was your most embarrassing moment?"

"When I asked Cho Chang to the Yule ball last year and said no." He said quickly. "Fred, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Fred said as fast as he had last time.

"I dare you to pour Butterbeer on George."

Fred grinned evilly and grabbed a glass of Butterbeer from the table. George, who was distracted by something else at the moment, was almost completely caught off guard when Butterbeer was poured over his head. A few people turned to stare at what was happening and laughed. George simply smirked, looking down at his wet clothes. "Truth or dare, Georgie?" Fred smiled.

"Dare."

"I dare you to snog the prettiest girl in the room right now." Fred scooted away from George knowingly.

Susana took the last sip of her Butterbeer and put the empty glass on the table. The minute she sat back on the arm rest, she felt George pull her down. She, under any other circumstances, would have turned a hundred different shades of red but then again, a little too much Butterbeer always gave people a little bit more confidence. Happily, when George kissed her, she returned it and wrapped her arms his neck.

A few minutes later, Caitlyn finally said something. "Are we going to finish the game?"

This, in turn, made everything return back to how it was before all the snogging began and the group continued the game until the party had to end.

* * *

><p><strong>I should explain that Caitlyn is from another fanfiction I'm working on. She is Fred's love interest in the other fanfiction.<strong>

**Cheesy, and really awkward for me to write because I hate kissing stuff**

**In other news, I have to write like three more chapters then I'm done and can update more because I'll be done  
><strong>

**That kind of makes me sad  
><strong>

**Edit: I just realized its been a year since I started writing this story. Jesus Christ, that's a long time  
><strong>

**1 whole year. Oh my god. *Celebration dance because I usually forget about stuff like this but I haven't, yay*  
><strong>

**Also, thank you to those who have been reading this along as I write. It's fun to know there are actually people reading this. A story is nothing without someone to read it. Thank you.  
><strong>

**Future Story hint: _And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives_  
><em>Where we're gonna be when we turn 25<em>  
><em>I keep thinking times will never change<em>  
><em>Keep on thinking things will always be the same<em>  
><em>But when we leave this year we won't be coming back<em>  
><em>No more hanging out cause we're on a different track<em>  
><em>And if you got something that you need to say<em>  
><em>You better say it right now cause you don't have another day<em>  
><em>Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down<em>  
><em>These memories are playing like a film without sound<em>  
><em>And I keep thinking of the night in June<em>  
><em>I Didn't know much of love, but it came too soon<em>  
><em>And There was me and you, and then it got real blue<em>  
><em>Stay at home talkin' on the telephone and<em>  
><em>We would get so excited, we'd get so scared<em>  
><em>Laughing at our selves thinking life's not fair<em>  
><em>And this is how it feels<em>**

**One line in the next chapter: "[...] _Hogwarts will always be here to welcome you home_."  
><strong>

**Remember, if you read it, review it so I can make improvements :3**

**Stay tuned**


	18. So Long, Hogwarts

**Okay I think by now everyone understands that I don't own any canon characters**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: So Long, Hogwarts<strong>,

_**it's been nice knowing you**_

Everything was going fine after the party. It seemed like nothing could go wrong but of course, things took a turn for the worse when the D.A were ratted on by one of Susana's fellow Ravenclaws. Even though Susana wasn't in the D.A, she knew very well that the teaching being done there secretly was much better than anything Umbridge had ever taught. Yet that wasn't the worst of it.

It didn't take long for word to get around that Dumbledore had left the school to get away from the Ministry and when the next Proclamation went up, it couldn't get any worse.

**BY ORDER OF THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC**

_Dolores Jane Umbridge (High Inquisitor) has replaced Albus Dumbledore as Head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-eight_

_Signed: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic_

`(-)`

With N.E.W.T.S approaching and Susana still not sure what she was going to do after she finished school, Susana found herself in the library a lot lately. Today was one of those rare occasions where Fred and George kept her company and kept her from driving herself crazy.

"What are you going to do after school ends anyway?" Fred asked curiously, taking a bite of a chocolate frog while Madam Pince had her back turned.

That was something that Susana wasn't sure of. Even in fifth year, she told Flitwick that she had no clue what she wanted to do. In her feeble attempt to be ready when her decision was made she took as many classes as she could but yet almost three years later, she still didn't have a clue what she want to do with herself. Everyone else seemed to know what they wanted do in life, why couldn't Susana make up her damn mind.

"I don't even know…" She replied breathlessly.

"Well, you always have your camera with you. Why don't you do something with that?" George added hopefully.

Susana simply shook her head though. "The best I can do with that is work for the Daily Prophet and I would rather not do that."

"What do you like?" Fred questioned, trying to think of an idea or two. "Besides George."

Susana smiled half-heartedly and shrugged, flipping to the next page of her Charms book. "I like animals and art and reading. I sing and draw and I write stories. I think I'm pretty rotten at the things I like though and I want to do something different. Something different from what my parents and sister do."

"I've seen you doodle in class, you're good at drawing." George reassured.

Susana smiled and it was silent before Susana smiled brightly and closed her Charms book. "That's it. I could come back to Hogwarts to teach Art. Professor Cuddifins did say he was planning on retiring in a few years. Or I could direct at W.A.D.A. I could be the director for the plays there."

Susana took a deep breath as she was reminded of something else. She had noticed the twins were planning something and she was curious as to why they hadn't said anything about anything yet. She just wasn't sure what it was they were planning so she kept quiet because that's what she does. She notices things before being told but she keeps quiet about them until someone actually tells her.

"Now, what are you two up to?" She asked seriously, pushing her books away. They looked at her strangely and she smirked. "Oh, don't pretend like something isn't up. I know you two are planning something."

The twins grinned and exchanged a glance. "Well, with Dumbledore gone, we thought Umbridge should get a fair welcome –" Fred started.

"And we should exit properly from this school." George added.

"In fact, we were planning on putting phase one into action tomorrow."

`(-)`

The day after, Susana happily joined the twins in the corridor it was all supposed to go do in. Within minutes of their arrival there, there were fireworks everywhere. Susana watched the fireworks in awe. Her eyes caught sight of one of the silver fireworks and smiled, remembering the first time she seen it. The same silver stars that zoomed around the night of the Yule Ball were now zooming with many other fireworks.

The best part of it all was the look on Umbridge's face and then Filch too. The teachers didn't seem to mind the fireworks at all. In Charms class, Flitwick sent a student to go get Umbridge because of a rouge firework that was buzzing around everyone's heads. Susana knew very well that Flitwick could have gotten rid of the firework himself but it was highly amusing to see Umbridge running around the school in a frenzy.

Just before dinner, outside the doors to the Great Hall, Umbridge hadn't even noticed Susana pulling George into a passionate kiss in the midst of all the fireworks.

`(-)`

Phase two of the plan was kept a general secret from everyone. All she knew was to be in Gregory the Smarmy's corridor after lessons. Surely, that's where she found herself with Gabriella and Azula. They had no clue and just thought that they were going to just hang out for a bit before dinner. They were highly mistaken though and Susana was thoroughly surprised when the twins created a portable swamp in the middle of the corridor. Susana shielded her face as everyone was covered in a sticky substance and although some people seemed annoyed, Susana was extremely amused and impressed.

Susana excused herself from her friends and walked over to Fred and George, who were laughing their heads off. "Correct me if I'm wrong but this might be your last day at Hogwarts." She felt a lump rise in her throat. She didn't know why but she felt like crying. George seemed to notice this and pulled her into a tight hug, even though she was covered in some substance.

"The moment you graduate from here, come visit the shop." George said, letting her go. Susana nodded and they kissed one last time but it was interrupted by bloody Umbridge.

George and Fred were taken down to the Great Entrance and every student followed.

In the Great Entrance, Susana managed to push her way towards the front of the crowd. Both, Fred and George looked trapped and were looking for a way out. Susana locked eyes with George as Umbridge paced back and forth in front of them. Umbridge had sent Filch to go fetch something and was currently waiting for him to return. It took every bone in Susana's body to stop her from running at Umbridge so Fred and George could make a run for it.

When Filch returned, he waved the parchment he was holding around and exclaimed that he had the form and the whips were ready. Then he begged to do it. _HE BEGGED. _That was it. Susana made to step forward. Even someone as nasty as Filch shouldn't beg to whip someone. It was cruel and it was wrong. Susana, however, stopped when she felt someone tug at her wrist. She turned to scowl them but she didn't because the person who had stopped her was little Carter.

"Filch won't even get to touch them." Carter whispered. "Watch."

Susana nodded and looked back at the scene before her.

"You two are about to learn what happens to wrongdoers in my school." Umbridge exclaimed.

Fred protested to the idea though. "You know what? I don't think we are." He turned to George. "George, I think we've outgrown full-time education."

George agreed. "Yeah, I've been feeling that way myself."

"Time to test our talents in the real world, d'you reckon?"

"Definitely."

They summoned their brooms that Umbridge had confiscated before and mounted them. George looked at Susana, smiled and winked as he and Fred rose in the air. They exclaimed their new location in Diagon Alley and promised a discount to any student who would use their products to get rid of Umbridge.

"Give her hell from us, Peeves."

Then they were gone and everyone was cheering like never before.

`(-)`

School was quite different after Fred and George left. Everyone was acting reckless and doing things to purposely spite Umbridge. The teachers did very little to try and stop them too. The swamp stayed in the corridor and the teachers did nothing to help. Susana took the liberty of tripping Filch a few times. She still hadn't gotten over how he begged to whip Fred and George.

Susana, with the help of Caitlyn, decided they would take matters into their own hands. They managed to corner Pansy Parkinson and needless to say, they gave her, her just desserts. They didn't beat her up or anything; they just gave her a little accessory that would match her uniform. Caitlyn thought that a pair of antlers would match Pansy's outfit very well.

If Gabriella and Azula didn't like Susana running around with a Slytherin, and causing more trouble, they didn't say anything, and Susana was glad they didn't. They wouldn't stop her and she really didn't feel like arguing with anyone.

The only thing that really settled things for Susana was her N.E.W.T.S exams coming up. If she wasn't throwing a Dungbomb down a corridor, she was huddled in her dormitory, trying to study.

In the days leading up to her examinations, time seemed to speed up. It was only on the third day of examinations did Susana begin to think it wasn't such a good idea to have taken all those classes 'just in case'.

`(-)`

By the time graduation came along, life wasn't all that cheery anymore. Professor McGonagall was attacked and the Ministry was forced to admit that Voldemort was indeed back.

All the seventh years stood by the Black Lake for the last time, each wearing black dress robes with no House crest on it just like they had the day they first entered Hogwarts. Dumbledore, who had been reinstated as Headmaster, was addressing the graduating class for the last time.

"Once again, congratulations to each and every single one of you. Your journey here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry may have ended but it also signifies the beginning of a new adventure. One where you are able to use the skills and abilities you have learned at this school outside these walls. Wherever you go, the friendships you've made, the memories you've created will always be with you."

"Years from now, the smallest arguments will not have mattered. Some of you may even grow apart. Some of you may even have children who will attend this school. But right now, in this moment, we are reminded of the first day you all entered Hogwarts for the first time. You came in on those very boats as one, without a House to belong in, and that is how you will all leave. Together."

"And as you take your leave today, I just want every single one of you to remember that at Hogwarts, help is always given to those who simply ask so no matter where you go, wherever life takes you, _**Hogwarts will always be here to welcome you home**_."

Each student raised their wand into the air and shot white sparks in the sky. Susana wiped the tears away from her eyes as she did so. Then together, the graduating class got on the boats they came in and left Hogwarts for the last time.

`(-)`

Susana took her trunk and went to go find her friends to say one last goodbye. When she found them, they all hugged each other and promised to see each other soon.

Susana left them and found her family. They congratulated her and told her there was a gift waiting for her at home. Susana thanked them as they got off the Platform and walked into the Muggle world. She spotted Summer and Brooke with Carter and Spencer. Susana excused herself from her family and greeted them.

"I heard you caused quite some trouble at school this year." Summer smirked knowingly.

"Well, I heard you caused some trouble in Diagon Alley last summer." Susana retorted.

"Really? And who told you that?"

"A pair of twins."

"Are you talking about us?" said a voice to Susana's right. She turned in excitement to see Fred and George walk over. Susana both of them in a hug and smiled, "Don't you two look sharp?"

"We decided to reward ourselves since business has been going great." George said proudly before looking at Summer and recognizing her. "You're the girl that threw the dungbomb at Draco Malfoy!"

Summer nodded, remembering the twins as well. "And you two are the ones that gave me that... thing?"

"Fred, George, this is Summer. Summer, this is Fred and George." Susana said so they could refer to each other by name.

Brooke, Carter and Spencer had all been distracted by something that when they noticed all the people standing there, Carter and Spencer jumped a little. Brooke, however, beamed and hugged the twins. When she turned to her sister, she was bouncing up and down. "You should have seen it, Summer! These two set off a bunch of these magic fireworks and made a swamp in the middle of the corridor! Then they just left the school on their brooms! It was awesome! I've never seen anything like it!"

Summer smiled down at her sister before something hit her. Not literally though. She looked from George to Fred and smirked. "I take it one of you is that boy Susana was so confused about."

Fred put his hands up defensively and pointed at George. "Don't look at me. I was the innocent helper. It was all Georgie."

* * *

><p><strong>Another day, another chapter...<strong>

**Hogwarts... good times good times**

**Future Story hint: _First character death is going to happen soon_**

**One line in the next chapter: "It's not _goodbye_, girlie! It's _until next time_."  
><strong>

**Remember, if you read it, review it so I can make improvements :3**

**Stay tuned**


	19. I Don't Want To Lose You

**It's a miracle. I'm updating in less than a few days later!** **Specials thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate so much, and I would put names but I'm feeling so out of it right now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: I Don't Want To Lose You<strong>

For the first few days of summer, Susana spent it at her grandmother's house (mom's mom). She always liked her grandma Lucy. Grandma Lucy was a very chubby and short woman with short blond hair and brown eyes. She wore round glasses most of the time. Overall, she was a very happy woman and was silly. When Susana was younger, her grandma would spoil her but things changed over the years and it was very rare to get a gift from her grandma, even for Christmas. Nether the less, Susana still loved her grandma and was quite attached to her, even if she never showed it.

"Bye Grandma." Susana said as she hugged her grandmother goodbye.

"It's not _goodbye_, girlie! It's _until next time_." Her grandma said with a daring finger before turning into her house and closing the door behind her. Susana grabbed hold of the handle of her trunk and Apparated.

She reappeared in her room and dropped her trunk on the floor. She raced downstairs and greeted her mom, who welcomed her home happily.

"How's grandma doing?" She asked, flicking her wand so the dishes arranged themselves properly in the cupboard.

"She's doing well. Um, I'm going to go to Diagon Alley today." Susana said, leaning against the wall.

"What for?"

"I was going to visit someone."

Her mom raised an eyebrow and smiled. "This someone wouldn't happen to be a certain George Weasley."

Susana gritted her teeth. "Stiles told you, didn't he?"

Her mom only laughed and turned to face the floating dishes. Susana shook her head and decided to make a little stop before going to Diagon Alley. With a loud CRACK, she appeared in front of Stile's house. She knocked on the door and waited with her hands on her hips. When the door opened, Stiles' eyes widened and he tried to close the door but Susana stopped him from doing so. "I'm – Going – To – Kill – You!" Susana threatened as she made an attempt to shove the door open.

When Stile realized his attempts to close the door weren't working, he took off down the hall. "You better run, you loud mouth git!" Susana shouted, running after him.

`(-)`

"Apologize!" Susana demanded, poking Stiles' head with her wand, while she sat on his back.

"Get off! I'm sorry!" Stiles shouted.

"For what?"

"For opening my big mouth!"

Susana got off his back triumphantly. "That's better." Stiles stood up and brushed the dirt off his clothes. He shot a glare at Susana and turned into his kitchen. "I swear we fight like five year olds." He muttered, flicking his wand. The freezer opened and a tub of ice cream flew out along with a pair of spoons from the drawers. Susana smirked and caught one of the spoons in mid-air. "That's a good thing then. It means this war hasn't changed us."

Stiles removed the top of the tub of ice cream and took a spoonful of vanilla. "Hopefully, it never will." Stiles added. Susana took a spoonful of ice cream before throwing the spoon into the sink. She smiled at Stiles. "Well, I've got to go. Stay safe. Just for the record, Summer has already asked about you."

Stiles smiled to himself as Susana Apparated. She reappeared in front of Flourish and Blotts since she wished to have a little walk before going to her destination.

Diagon Alley was incredibly empty. Not many stores were open and Susana swore she saw someone peak through their curtains like they were scared of being attacked right then and there. Susana was not worried. She didn't know why but she felt very safe at this moment. It seemed very odd to feel that way at this time though, especially with a war going on.

Finally, she reached her destination. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. She opened the door and stepped inside. She was a little taken aback by how full it was but smiled brightly. She was proud of the twins. They got to do exactly what they wanted in life. Susana, on the other hand, had decided to work for at her parents' shop for a year or two before applying for a teaching job. Her results from her exams were bound to be arriving any day now.

She decided to wander the shop for a bit before going to find Fred or George. She was immediately drawn to the Wonder Witch products. She eyed the love potions, remembering how in sixth year, during Potions class, she was introduced to Amortentia. She specifically remembered the scent of rain, fresh baking, lemons and men's cologne coming from that one potion. Now something had changed. The smell of men's cologne was different...

"I really don't think you'll need any of those." She felt arms wrap around her waist, the new smell filled her nostrils, and she smiled, now remembering exactly who the new scent belonged to. George gave her a peck on the cheek.

"What exactly do I need then?" She questioned jokingly.

George smirked and let go of Susana. "I don't know."

She chuckled and peered over his shoulder. "Where's Fred?"

George shrugged. "Probably at the back of the shop. Speaking of my siblings though, Ginny decided that she should mention you at the dinner table the other night."

"I just got back from chasing my friend around his house for doing the same thing so it seems we are in the same situation."

"Did your mum insist on inviting me over for dinner on Saturday?" George asked raising his eyebrows.

She shook her head. "No, I left the house before she could. Why?"

"Because my mum did."

`(-)`

Susana stood nervously in her room, checking herself over in the mirror. It was Saturday, the day she was going to the Burrow for dinner and she wanted nothing more than to make a good first impression. Maybe she was worrying for nothing but something told her tonight wasn't going to end well.

"Would you calm down?" Summer seemed to demand it then really ask for it. Susana turned to look at her and put her hand on her hips.

"I know this is going to sound really cliché but what if they don't like me?" Susana said, playing with the hem of her skirt.

"The worst that could happen is that they hate your guts and George is forced to break up with you but don't even think about that." Stiles teased. Summer whacked him with a pillow from Susana's bed. "Don't say that, it will only irritate her even more."

Susana sighed, covering her face with her hands. Stiles had a point. What if they did hate her? What if they couldn't stand the sight of her? She only knew Fred and George well and she had known Percy but from what she had heard lately, she didn't want to know him anymore. She barely knew Ginny or Ron, let alone anyone else in their family.

"Okay, let's just get this over with. I'm just going to be myself and hope for the best." Susana muttered. "Summer, if you would."

Summer nodded and left the room. Susana took a deep breath and gave a small smile. Stiles waved goodbye to her as Susana disappeared with a CRACK!

She reappeared inside, the now empty, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. "George!" She called out. "Fred!" She heard something coming from the back of the shop and walked towards it. She managed to get to the top of the stairs when a head of red-hair appeared from behind a curtain.

"Well don't you look fancy?" Fred said, crossing his arms.

Susana shrugged and looked down at her clothes. She was wearing the same outfit she had worn last summer when she went on her first date with Campbell. It was her favourite outfit so she thought she would be a bit more comfortable if she wore it for tonight. She twiddled her thumbs and looked around nervously. "Where's George?"

Fred cocked his head to the side. "He's just finishing something then we can leave."

Susana nodded and sat down on the top step, her back towards Fred. Fred took a seat next to her and sighed. "It might help you to know that my mum loves everybody."

Susana looked down at her lap. "Then why do I feel like something is going to go terribly wrong tonight?"

Just as the words escaped her lips, George emerged from behind the curtains. The two sitting on the top of the steps turned to look at him. When he caught sight of the two, he gave a crooked grin. "Shall we?" Susana hesitated for a moment but nodded and stood up.

"See you there." Fred smirked, not getting up from where he sat, and Disapparated.

Susana took hold of George's arm and took a deep breath. "Don't worry." She heard George say just before Apparating together. One moment, she felt nothing under her feet and the next; they were placed solidly on the ground. She looked around her. In front of her was a rickety house and although it looked like it might fall apart, there was something very welcoming about it.

Fred must have already gotten inside because she saw no one else standing in the yard but her and George. Their entrance must have been loud too because she heard someone from the inside shout, "They're here!" Since the voice was feminine but didn't sound like Ginny, Susana deemed that it must have been Mrs Weasley.

Susana felt herself tense up as she let go of George. She glanced at George and started trailing behind him as they approached the front door. George reached to open the door but was a little late on that. Mrs Weasley had already opened it, a big smile on her face. "Oh, you must be Susana!" She greeted, clapping her hands together. "Come in, come in! Dinner's almost ready."

Susana smiled, even though anyone could tell she was just a bundle of nerves. "You must be Mrs Weasley. Thank you for inviting me for dinner." She said, trying to sound as calm as she could. She stepped inside before George and caught whiff of what Mrs Weasley was making. "Whatever you're making smells delicious."

"Thank you and it was my pleasure, deary. George, be a dear and show our guest around." Mrs Weasley said warmly. She turned back around and went into the kitchen.

George took Susana by the hand and immediately led her upstairs.

He showed her room after room until he stopped in front of one. "This was mine and Fred's room." He pushed the door open and jumped a little when he saw Fred laying down on one of the two beds in the small room. Fred sat up, smirking. "I would expect you would wait until everyone was out of the house."

Susana looked between the twins and it took her a moment to catch on to what Fred was talking about. Once she did, her face turned as red as his hair. She put her hands in front of her innocently. "H-He was just showing me around. B-Besides, I'm not like t-that. I-I'm waiting for marriage. I-I mean, I'm not saying I-I'm going to marry h-him. I-I mean, I don't know the future. Anything could happen and I need to stop talking."

Fred laughed at her embarrassment. "I'm only joking."

Before Susana could embarrass herself further, Mrs Weasley called out from downstairs, "Dinner's ready!"

Susana was the first of the three to turn around and head downstairs. By the time, she got to the kitchen; she could only hope her face had gone back to its original colour.

`(-)`

As everyone left the table, Susana stood and began collecting the dishes. Dinner had gone great. Mr Weasley had asked her what it was like living city full of Muggles. Mrs Weasley had asked what she was planning to do now that school was over. Ginny had even said that George was smart for not dating someone like the 'Phlegm' (Susana was later told that the Phlegm was Fleur Delacour, the fiancée of one of the older brothers, Bill). All in all, it was a very entertaining dinner.

"Thank you for dinner, Mrs Weasley. It was delicious." Susana said with a smile as she stacked the plates on top of one of another.

"It was my pleasure and please, call me Molly." Mrs Weasley said, waving her hand dismissively and pulled her wand out of her apron with the other. "Let me take care of those." With a flick of her wand, the dishes floated into the sink and started cleaning themselves.

Susana smiled. "Is there anything you need help with?"

Mrs Weasley shook her head, returning the smile. "No, that's alright dear."

Susana smiled once more and headed for the living room where she found Fred sitting on the floor and George on the couch, chatting. Susana took a seat beside George and sighed happily.

"I told you had nothing to worry about." Fred mocked, turning so he was facing both Susana and George. Susana chuckled as George put his arm around her. They had been right; Susana had been worried for nothing. Nothing bad happened like she thought it would.

They were soon joined by Ginny and Ron and they all talked for about an hour before Susana decided she should be heading home. "Well, I'm going to go before my parents start to worry." She said, standing up when no one was talking. They escorted her out the door, Mrs Weasley giving her a short hug as Susana stepped outside. "Bye Sus." Ginny called after.

"Bye and thanks again." Susana called back. She waved goodbye for one last time before Apparating home.

_CRACK!_

She was back in her room. Susana plopped onto her bed, smiling as brightly as she could. She would have to tell Stiles and Summer everything tomorrow. Susana stood up, thinking it would be best to tell her parents she was back. Susana went down the steps two at time and peered into the living room. "I'm –."

She didn't need anyone to say anything to her. The way her mom was clinging to her father for dear life and the look on her face gave it away but yet, Susana refused to believe the next words that came out of her mother's mouth. Through choked sobs, Susana heard something she would never forget.

"D-Deatheaters broke… i-into… G-Grandma's house… T-They… killed her."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm dedicating the next few chapters to my grandma. She died 11 months and 2 days ago. It was while I was writing this fanfiction so all the inspiration came from that... <strong>

**I really hope you guys like the next few chapters because they really did come from a place somewhere in my heart and I have kept them how I first wrote them because I don't want to take away from that special place.**

**God, I'm feeling really sentimental right now. But hey, life sucks.**

**Anyways, if you guys have tumblrs, go follow me if you want! My url is gredtomyforge. If you guys have questions, it might be easier on tumblr for me to answer :)  
><strong>

**Future Story hint: _It will never be the same without you_  
><em> I don't want<em>  
><em> This to be the end<em>  
><em> I don't want<em>  
><em> To have to say goodbye<em>  
><em> I don't want <em>  
><em> This to be over<em>**

**One line in the next chapter: 'It was like a hole had formed in the center and could never be fixed.'  
><strong>

**Remember, if you read it, review it so I can make improvements :3**

**Stay tuned**


	20. I Want To Protect

**It's a miracle. I actually updated. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and stuff.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: I Want To Protect<strong>

If everything around them shattered right now, it would not matter. Susana's legs completely gave out and she fell to her knees. The tears wouldn't stop falling, they couldn't. Her heart ached too much. It was like a hole had formed in the center and could never be fixed. Her grandma was gone and she wasn't coming back.

It couldn't be true. She had just seen her a few days ago. There was no way this was at all possible. They had to be mistaken. But would everyone be crying like this if it wasn't a mistake or some stupid prank? In a few minutes, they would get up and tell her they were just joking. That had to be it. Deatheaters wouldn't kill a pureblood. But deep within her shattered heart, Susana knew there was no mistake and they weren't playing some sick, twisted joke on her.

She forced herself onto her feet and up the stairs. She wanted to be away from everyone. She opened the door to the bathroom and closed it behind her. She slid down the door, clutching the fabric over her heart. With her free hand, she tried to wipe away her tears but it was no use. No matter how many times she tried to wipe them away, more slid down her cheeks. This was her worst nightmare. She had lost someone she loved and she was completely helpless. She couldn't have done anything to save them.

For a while, she just sat there on the cold bathroom floor crying her heart out. All those times she cried because of George or Campbell or anyone else seemed completely pointless at this point. Why had she even wasted her tears over them? Here, she sat, crying because her grandma was dead, realizing all those insignificant times she cried over something as stupid as a boy. Her grandma had had everything much worse and Susana had never ever seen her cry.

It was in that moment Susana realized just how selfish she was. Not once had she asked how Stiles or Summer or George or Fred or her own family was. She had been so selfishly caught up in her own problems that she failed to see that other people had it much worse than her. She didn't even remember ever stopping to thank Fred for helping her so much in the last two years. She never stopped to ask how anyone was doing because she was so worried about her own petty little problems. It took something devastating ⧿ something that gave her the right to be a little selfish ⧿ for her to realize how selfish she really was

There she goes again, thinking about her own mistakes rather than grieving over her own grandmother. And instead of being downstairs, consoling her family, she had gone and shut herself in the bathroom. But she couldn't bring herself to go downstairs. She could hear her mother crying from where she sat. She could hear her yelling, "My mum! Why did they have to take her away?!"

She wasn't going to let anyone else she knew die. That was her conclusion. She wasn't going to let anyone else suffer. Susana stood up slowly, not bothering to wipe her tears away and left the bathroom to grab her wand. It was dark outside, she could do this.

When she grabbed her wand, Susana took a deep breath, focusing on her first destination. Summer's house.

Susana knew Deatheaters would target them. Brooke was a Muggle-born and no matter how you slice it, Muggle-borns were at the top of a Deatheater's To Kill List.

_Crack!_

She was in an alley next to Summer's house, her wand in her hand. It was dark enough outside. No one would see her.

She snuck into her backyard, looking around to make sure no one was around. Slowly, she began performing the necessary charms on the door leading inside. "_Protego Totalum_…_Repello Inimicum_… _Salvio Hexia_…" Susana repeated them on the front door, hoping that it would be enough.

She did the same thing for Kate, Leah and even Campbell. Her last target was Stiles. She didn't even Apparate outside his house, she Apparated inside. "_Lumos_." She said with a flicked of her wand. His house was generally small. There was one floor and a basement. From many visits over the last few years, Susana knew this place like the back of her hand. She went down to the basement where she knew Stiles slept. Just as expected, she found Stiles snoozing on the floor. He must have fallen off the bed.

She tiptoed towards him and shook him with her free hand. "Stiles. Wake up."

Stiles shot up like a rocket. "What's going on?!" He yelled, pulling his wand out from under him. He jumped at the sight of Susana. "Fucking hell, Sus! Why are you here? What time is it?" He wiped the sleep from his eyes and took a good look at her. "Wait, were you crying?"

Susana shook her head, trying her best to ignore the hallow feeling within her, "That's not the point. Pack your stuff. You aren't living here alone anymore. Not with Deatheaters roaming around."

Stiles flicked his wand and the lights went on. "Why the sudden protective instinct?" He half-laughed, grabbing the blankets on the floor and putting them back on his bed.

Susana felt the lump in her throat rise and did her best to instill the usual conviction in her voice. "Deatheaters invaded my grandma's home today… She's dead."

Stiles gave her a sympathetic look and nodded. "I'm so sorry…" He began but Susana cut him off.

"I know so you should understand why I'm not going to let you live here. If a group of them comes, you don't stand a chance. Now, pack what you need and let's get out of here."

He simply nodded.

`(-)`

For the next few days, Susana felt empty. Sometimes she would just want to cry but she didn't.

After explaining to her parents why she wanted Stiles to stay with them, they understood. For now, he was sleeping on an inflatable mattress in Susana's room. Granted, her dad wasn't too thrilled about it but Susana had reassured him that she had a boyfriend and it was most definitely not Stiles. The boyfriend thing didn't really calm her father down though, just the whole Stiles situation.

Things were very stressful for the Malvern's. Her mom would sometimes just cry for the sake of crying and her sister didn't talk much unless it was about grandma. Susana kept herself busy for the most part. She hugged her mom randomly and tried to get her sister back to normal by throwing an insult or two her way. Her dad was his usual self but a bit quieter.

The thing she wanted more than anything was to do something the Ministry of Magic wasn't. The Daily Prophet was almost as clean as whistle when it came to stuff on the war. Susana just felt like they were purposely making it look like they had things under control. There had only been a small article about the attack on her grandma and Susana was a little resentful of that. They had said that they had a lead on who had attacked her grandma but she knew very well that was a big fat lie.

"You want to go to Diagon Alley today?" Susana asked one afternoon, twirling her wand in her hand.

Stiles raised an eyebrow. "Why? So you can visit Georgie boy?"

Susana forced a smile. "Yes but I want to check something."

"Fine. Let's go." Stiles nodded, taking a hold of Susana's arm. He didn't even give her a second to prepare herself when he Apparated in front of Ollivander's.

"Merlin's beard, Stiles! You could have given me a warning of some sort!" She yelled but then her eyes caught sight of the state Ollivander's shop was in. It was absolutely empty and the windows were boarded up.

"Wow, things sure have changed." Stiles muttered.

"Yup. Now let's go to one happy place here."

They walked towards Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes in silence. They were both too caught up in how different everything was in Diagon Alley.

Susana opened the door to the shop, letting Stiles go in ahead of her. Upon entering the shop, the door chimed as it shut behind her. Stiles immediately wandered off somewhere and got lost in the crowd before Susana could follow him. He was such a lost cause sometimes.

Susana decided it would be best to find Fred and/or George.

She started at the back. She peaked behind the curtains but before anyone saw her, she overheard something called the Order and about Dementor attacks. She was certain it came out of George's mouth too. She stepped out from behind the curtain and stared at both the twins, who finally noticed her.

"What's the Order?" She asked before she could stop herself.

`(-)`

After telling Stiles to meet her back at the house, Susana and the twins Apparated to the Burrow. It was explained to her that the Order she had overheard the twins talking about was the Order of the Phoenix. She was sure she had heard about the Order before because the term seemed strangely familiar. She listened anyways

When she heard about how the Order was actually doing things to stop Deatheaters and knew about things the Daily Prophet never spoke about, her immediate response was to join.

"I want in." She said matter-of-factly.

Mrs Weasley shook her head. "It's much too dangerous, deary."

Susana crossed her arms. She didn't care if it was dangerous. She wanted to protect her friends and family. She kept her mouth shut, trying to word everything properly without being rude. She didn't care how selfish she was being but she was going to join even if it killed her.

"The Deatheaters killed my grandma. I want revenge. I want to protect. I want to _help_."

"Mum," George finally said. "I think we should let her."

"Merlin's beard, George! She's your girlfriend! Don't you want to keep her out of harm's way?" Mrs Weasley put her hands on her hips and huffed.

"Of course, I do but it's her choice. If she wants to join the Order, I can't stop her."

Fred smirked and patted his brother on the back. "Spoken like a true Weasley."

Mr Weasley, who had been sitting quietly in an armchair, stood up and stared at Susana. "Are you sure about this?"

"Arthur! You aren't actually agreeing with them?" Mrs Weasley said turning to her husband.

"George has a point, dear. If she wants to join, not even her parents can stop her. Now, Susana, are you sure about this?"

Susana gave a distinct nod. "I'm absolutely sure."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm looking at all the chapters I wrote from a year ago (this one was one of them) and I'm cringing.<strong>

**A year difference and I can actually notice differences from more recent things I've written.**

**Also, I'm writing two other fanfictions as I'm writing this one, so I'm going to take turns with updating them.  
><strong>

**I seriously hope you guys go look at The Dead Adventures of Fred Fools, and TVD fans check out A Truth Beyond Description (especially if you like Kol). **

**Follow me on tumblr, my name is daltongasm (I changed it again)**

**Future Story hint: _It's woven in my soul  
>I need to let you go<br>Your eyes, they shine so bright  
>I want to save that light<br>I can't escape this now  
>Unless you show me how (this fits better than I expected)<br>_**

**One line in the next chapter: 'There is a huge difference between the dead and living but there is also a big difference between the survivors and those barely surviving.'  
><strong>

**Remember, if you read it, review it so I can make improvements :3**

**Stay tuned**


	21. I've Come Undone

**I HAD A VERY DISTINT URGE TO WRITE FANFICTION TODAY**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: I've Come Undone<strong>

_4 Months later_

Death is a funny thing. Well, not really. You see, everyone misses the departed and tries to console those left behind. There is a huge difference between the dead and living but there is also a big difference between the survivors and those barely surviving. The survivors are those who remember the departed and miss them but are as happy as they can be. Those barely surviving are those who still have that hole in their heart and aren't sure how to go on. The barely surviving are never the same again. Susana's mother was barely surviving.

Susana had noticed the change in her mother's behavior. There were times where her mother would just start crying. In the last four months, she had lost almost 25 pounds from stress. Her family took quite the toll because of this. Her mother had gone to Muggle doctors without telling anyone in hopes that they would help since Mungo's only treated magical maladies. Susana, however, had found the anxiety pills with her mother's name on it.

If Susana had to classify everyone else in her family, her dad was surviving and her sister and herself were somewhere in the middle. Susana's reason for this may have been the fact she had not attended the funeral. Her parents had thought it would have been best if she had stayed and looked after the house with Stiles. For this, Susana never really had closure. In the past few months, she had been working up the nerve to go to her grandmother's grave.

She knew what cemetery it was in, since her family would go to visit the graves of dearly departed when she was little. She just couldn't bring herself to do it. She couldn't face the reality of what war was really like even if she was in the Order now. That was something her parents weren't fond of. They wanted to keep their little girl safe but ultimately, they couldn't stop her.

Susana stared at the faded scar on the back of her hand and felt like in the past four months she had reverted back to her old self. The girl from before sixth and seventh year. She felt like the shy bookworm who barely left the library. The one who really didn't like a lot of things about herself and strived for perfection she would never achieve. She had to remind herself that she had to go through with this and that she had someone to go with her. She had to get closure.

Stiles was busy with his work and she couldn't take Summer or anyone of her Muggle friends because she was Apparating to the cemetery. So she had turned to only other person she could turn to. No matter how much she didn't want to cry in front of him, she had to have someone go with her or she wouldn't have the strength to go at all. George was her only hope.

There was a small tap on her bedroom door and she turned to see the person she expected. "Ready?" George asked softly, coming up beside her. Susana stared at her reflection in the mirror. Merlin, did she hate the face staring back right now. She shook the feeling off though and nodded. She took hold of George's hand and they Apparated together to the cemetery.

Upon reaching the cemetery, Susana followed the path where the newer graves were and surely enough; she came across her grandmother's. There were two pictures of her on the marble encasing of her grave. One was a much younger photograph of her while the other was taken just a year before she died. Susana took one look at it and felt the lump rise in her throat. Her lips were quivering and her eyes watered. The last time she had cried had been a week after her grandma's passing and that was it. Everything else had been bottled in until now.

Susana shoo'd George away, and dropped to her knees. Susana was silent, rooted to her spot and listening as George walked away, leaving her alone. Susana sniffed and wiped her cheek. And she just watched. She just stared at the grave before her. It took everything in her system to say something, knowing well enough that the person buried there couldn't hear her.

"Sometimes, I don't really believe you're gone so in hopes I can finally let go, I'm here, talking to your grave with my boyfriend. You would have loved him. I know I do." She laughed half-heartedly and sniffed again. "Can you even hear me? I hope so because I just want you to know how much I love you and miss you. You could barely afford to spoil Ana and I, but what you couldn't afford, you made up for with love and happiness and I-I could never thank you enough for that."

Susana just stayed there, crying because she couldn't stop. It must have been a good ten minutes before George returned to her side.

Susana stood up from the cold winter ground and smiled through tears. George pulled his wand out and pointed it at the headstone. A wreath of white flowers appeared on top. After a moment of silence, he pulled Susana into a tight hug as she cried the last of her tears. "Thank you, George." She said into his coat.

"Anytime." He responded and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too." He added after a moment. Susana chuckled.

The boy had good ears on him.

'(-)'

_Left and right, bodies were dropping on the floor. It was an all-out war. There was no mercy shown for the woman or children or for anyone for that matter. Nobody was safe. _

_From her right, she heard an explosion and cries. Another person was dead. There Susana stood, trying to find her place in this war. Everything was vivid except for location of the battle. She didn't know where she was but she recognized many faces. Ginny Weasley, Cho Chang, Professor McGonagall and many others. They were each fighting against, what Susana could tell, were Deatheaters. _

_Susana stood, her feet planted solidly on the ground. She turned and pointed her wand at the boy in front of her. 'No!' she thought 'He's not a Deatheater! Don't kill him!'_

_It took a moment for her vision to focus but when it did, she realized the boy in front of her was George. He didn't move, just stared at her like he was about to die. _

_She tried to put her wand down but her arm wouldn't budge. She felt tears spill from her eyes as she shouted words she never wanted to utter at him._

"_Avada Kedavra!" A blast of green erupted from her wand and hit his chest. _

_Susana wanted to die. She just killed someone. She just killed George. Her worst nightmares had come true. Hot tears kept pouring out of her eyes but she couldn't do anything to stop herself. She walked towards his lifeless body and lifted her foot off the ground, landing a solid kick against his side. _

_To add to the horrid, through tears, Susana let out the most haunting laugh. _

'(-)'

Susana shot up from her bed. Beads of sweat rolled down the side of her face. She looked back at her pillow and saw the tearstains. Her hands instinctively went up to her face. She had been crying in her sleep because of that nightmare. That terrible, terrible nightmare. It had felt so real though. Everything was so vivid and she had seen herself so clearly kill George.

Susana put her hand to heart. It was beating rapidly. She looked around. She was in her room and it seemed like everything was in its original place. From outside her window, she could see snow falling over her street. It was the first day of December.

She couldn't tell anyone. They would just pass it off as a really bad nightmare and Susana would have thought the same. That was until she had the same nightmare every night for the next week. She knew there was something different about this nightmare and she couldn't tell anyone. But then again, she was never good at hiding her own secrets.

She was extremely jumpy about everything. She was sure Stiles and Summer noticed this but they didn't ask her. They knew she had a lot on her plate right now. Occasionally, they would ask her how she was feeling and in all honesty, Susana felt terrible. She had a throbbing headache almost every day and a sore throat too. Even though she was used to frequent headaches, having literally inherited constant migraines from her mother, these headaches were the most painful she had ever had. Passing by Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes from time to time didn't help either.

One afternoon, when her headache had subsided, she found herself once again visiting her favourite pair of twins. She was still as jumpy as ever because of the nightmares though.

She greeted the two with a hug, with a kiss on the cheek for George then left them to take care of something's.

She stared at the instant darkness powder and sighed to herself. The images from her nightmares flashed in her head every so often that she had completely zoned out. Everything was terrible about her nightmare but the thing that really made her question it was that she had heard herself laugh through tears in the nightmare. It was like throughout that whole nightmare, she wasn't herself but yet she was. She wouldn't have started crying in her nightmare if she didn't want to do what she did.

"Are you trying to penetrate it with your mind or something?" George whispered into her ear.

Susana jumped and nearly hit him in the face. She put her hand to her heart and scowled at him. "Don't scare me like that."

George furrowed his brows and gave her a funny look. "Sorry? I was only joking."

Susana shook her head and looked back at the instant darkness powder. George stared at her for a second before speaking again. "What's wrong?" His brows were still furrowed. He was clearly still a little angered from being scowled for doing something so harmless. But he knew Susana wouldn't have gotten upset if she wasn't already upset.

Susana glanced at him and returned her gaze to the powder. "Nothing." She pursed her lips together and that was probably her dead giveaway to the fact that she was lying.

"Do you think I'm that thick? There is obviously something wrong." His voice was rising and Susana regretted ever scowling him in the first place.

"Obviously you are that thick because there's nothing wrong." She retorted. She couldn't tell him about her nightmares. They would just freak him out or he would think Susana was a complete psychopath. She didn't think anybody would think that someone dreaming about murdering their boyfriend was normal or safe whatsoever.

George glared fiercely at her. "And you are so thick that you won't even admit that there's something wrong and if you don't tell me, I'm only going to assume it's because of something I did and I don't recall do anything wrong."

Susana bit her lip. She could feel the tears springing to her eyes. She wanted to protect the ones she loved and she knew that dream meant something. It was acting as a warning of some kind, it had to be, and she was sure of it. So if staying away from George meant protecting him, she would do so no matter how selfish she was being.

"Exactly. You didn't do anything wrong, I'm my own problem. I'm the one that's done here." She said coldly, trying her best to sound as normal as she could. She could feel the strain in her voice as she spoke even so. She didn't look at him but she could feel his eyes on her. "Goodbye George."

She walked past him, leaving him completely shocked by what just happened. The moment she stepped out of the store, she Apparated home, back into her room.

She changed into her pajamas upon arrival and cuddled up into her bed, crying herself to sleep. She had been crying mainly because she had just broken up with the guy she was in love with but somewhere, at the back of her mind, she knew there was another reason. Deep down, she wanted George to run after her and make her explain everything but she knew he wouldn't.

Susana wouldn't either, not if someone said the exact same thing to her as she had said to George.

* * *

><p><strong>ICANNOTLOOKATTHEOLDCHAPTERSOFTHISFANFICTIONWITHOUT CRINGING<strong>

**OHDEARGODITSSOCLICHE**

**Future Story Hint:_ My only choice is to over react_**  
><em><strong> Is this a voice or just a panic attack?<strong>_  
><em><strong> I need a doctor to help me try to relax<strong>_  
><em><strong> No one ever told me I was living too fast<strong>_  
><em><strong> I thought I should tell you <strong>_  
><em><strong> My world is crashing down, again<strong>_

**One line in the next chapter: "You didn't break up with him over a dream. That just made you anxious and upset."**

**Reviews are super helpful so I don't have to cringe in the future**


End file.
